Un mundo kunoichi
by Double Danger
Summary: En un mundo donde solo las mujeres usan chakra un chico llamado naruto Uzumaki lograra usar este recurso y demostrar que los hombres no solo son una maquina de cria, junto con naruko su hermana, sayuri su antigua rival, kibana su mejor amiga seran el equipo mas poderoso que a visto konoha. (se que es un muy mal summary pero meh.)
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada perdon por lo mal escrito y lo pegado que esta es que se me vencio la licendia de windous office hace que estoy provando el open office y esto paso.**

 **Un mundo kunoichi: Cap01**

 **El inicio de todo:**

hace mucho tiempo atras existio un ser que podria ser catalogado como la destruccion en persona el famoso juubi... pero antes el juubi fue una mujer llamada kaguya otsusuki, en esos tiempos las guerras por territorios eran muy comunes, ella harta de tanta guerra fue al arbol sagrado: el shinjuu y le pidio que parara las guerras ya que ella no queria que sus hijos pasaran por ello con su "esposo" muerto por esas guerras ella tendria que cuidar de ellos y no queria que vieran esas matanzas.

El shinjuu parerecio reaccionar ante el llanto de la mujer y le entrego su fruto, la mujer aun estando enbarasada comio del fruto otorgandole el poder del shinjuu y su primera accion fue parar las guerras y asi quedando como la diosa conejo como la llamaban... pero como un sabio dijo una ves, el poder corrompe despues de dar vida a sus hijos hagoromo y hamura otsusuki esta comenzo a formar un ejercito de setsus para controlar el mundo ya que mucha gente comenzo a intentar derrocarla, se formaron rebeliones contra ella y ella penso que sus hijos estarian de su lado pero no lo estaban, gracias al increible trabajo en equipo de los hermanos tenian junto a que tambien heredaron el uso del chakra y los doujutsus de su madre lograron acorralarla, pero pero ella se fusiono con el shinjuu y se creo el juubi algo que los hermanos no tenia previsto.  
la lucha de los hermanos contra su madre fue larga y muy destructiva pero porfin lo lograron, sellando el chakra del juubi en el cuerpo de hagoromo solo quedando una cascara vacia la cual fue sellada en la luna.

hamura fue a la luna para custodiar la cascara y hagoromo se quedaria en la tierra, tiempo despues comenso una religion donde repartia el chakra como forma para conectarse con otras personas y tubo 3 hijas.

shurada otsusuki la hija menor, inka otsusuki la hija mayor y nanami otsusuki la hija intermedia.  
pero algo extraño sucedia, toda mujer que tenia chakra tenia solo niñas no podia tener niños nunca mas y los hombre tenian pocas reservas de chakra o si tenian mas reservas no podian usarlas o morian al usarlas.  
al final cuando le llegaba su tiempo separo el chakra del juubi en 9 partes:  
shizuka la bijuu de una cola.

matatabi la bijuu de 2 colas.

izumi la bijuu de 3 colas.

shun saotomi la bijuu de 4 colas.

kokuo la bijuu de 5 colas.

saiken la bijuu de 6 colas.

chomei la bijuu de 7 colas.

kyuki la bijuu de 8 colas.

kazumi la bijuu de 9 colas.

al sabio le parecio extraño que todas salieran con una personalidad femenina

por alguna razon el chakra se oponia a los hombres.  
ya era la hora de elegir a una susesora:

la menor decia que con solo el amor y el perdon se lograria la paz.  
la mayor decia que solo la fuerza y el poder lograrian la paz.  
la intermedia decia que solo la union entre el poder y el amor se lograria la verdadera paz.

el sabio iba a elegir a la hermana intermedia pero esta le pidio que no pues ella formaria su propio clan llamado el clan uzumaki, asi que decidio que la hermana menor seria su susesora  
la hermana mayor molesta pues como ella era la primogenita devio ser ella la susesora y busco a su hermana intermedia para que ella le ayudara pero al enterarse de que la intermedia iva a ser la susesora pero no acepto el puesto la enfurecio.  
intentando derrocar a su hermana menor inka peleo contra shurada pero perdio al estar sola contra mucha gente que respaldaba a shurada.  
al final inka siguio el cosejo de nanami y creo el clan uchiha, shurada el cambio el nombre al clan otsusuki ahora llamado el clan senju y nanami creo el clan uzumaki.  
el tiempo paso ubo un gran odio entre uchiha y senju y para aumentar sus numeros hisieron un pacto de sangre para convertir mujeres civiles en uchiha y senju respectivamente.  
mientras clan uzumaki se resguardaba y se desarrollaba.

Entonses comenso la epoca de guerras de clanes, por la estupida pelea entre shurada y inka sus respectivos clanes comensaron a pelear entre si obteniendo un odio entre si.

Al pasar el tiempo los clanes ya no sabian por que peleaban pelo lo seguian haciendo.

Los clanes se separaban por lineas de sangre o tecnicas secretas de dicho clan, las lineas de sangre eran varias pero se entendian en 3 tipos.

La elemental: como el clan yuki que su linea de sangre era el hyoton o elemento hielo que era la fusion del suiton o elemento agua con el futon o elemento viento.

La corporal: omo el clan kaguya que su linea de sangre era controlar los huesos de su cuerpo como armas o como armaduras, convirtiendolos en guerreros perfectos capases de luchar contra enemigos de nivel. Esta linea desangre era llamada pulso de hueso muerto.

La ocular: como el clan hyuga que su linea de sagre era el byakugan o ojos blancos o puros, este clan era desendiente delclan hamura y tenia las cararteristicas basica que eran una vision de 360 grados y ver la redde chakra de las personas alrrededor.

Pero los clanes de shurada y inka se destacaron y dejaron huella en el mundo, sin duda eran los mas poderozos.

El clan de inka o el clan uchiha tenia un chakra mas denso de lo normal, ademas de tener el sharingan o ojos copiadores, estos ojos eran capaces de prever cualquier ataque y esquivarlo siempre y cuando su cuerpo puede seguir el ritmo, lespermitia copiar los movimientos del contrincante por lo cual podia copiar tecnicas siempre y cuando no sea una de linea de sangre, ademas de poder inducir genjutsus o tecnicas de ilusiones a su contrincante con solo verlo a los ojos.

El clan de shurada o el clan senju no se podia decir que tubiera una linea de sangre pero cuando nacian con cuerpos fuertes para el combate y un gran control de chakra asi como cantidades gigantescas de este recurso.

Ademasdesde niños eran entrenados para dominar multiples artes volviendo a cada miembro una pequeña maquina anti-ejecito ademas de que si llegaban a una edad adulta estos por la experiencia ganada eran practicamente imparables, ademas de que pacticaban un arte my complicado llamdo fuinjutsu o tecnicas de sello lo que les permitian anular los poderes del sharingan

claro estas caracteristicas solo eran propias de las mujeres del clan ya que los hombres ya que no podian usar chakra eran mas obreros y maquinas para impregnar mujeres.

Y ademas estos 2 clanes se separaban en la clase elite o pura y la clase plebella o inpura.

Los puros eran desendientes directos de inka o shurada por lo cual agunas cosas eran diferentes paa los inpuros.

Los puros uchiha no nesecitaban matar a un ser querido para conseguir el mangekioshringan pues este para los puros se desbloqueaba entrenando y teniendo momentos de vida o muerte, ademas que pasaba a ser inmediatamente u mangekiosharingan eterno pues estos no sufrian seguera por uso de estos ojos.

Los puros senju tenian la liberacion yin-yan ademas de cuerpos mas fuertes y mayor cantidad de chakra y mas denso.

Claro como dije antes esto solo aplicaba para las mujeres pues los hombre no tenian manera de batallar que no sea como arquero, espadachin u otra forma que no se vinculara con el chakra porlo que eran mas usados para mano de obra y/o inpregnacion de mujeres.

Cabe destacar que para los que hacian la funcion de inpregnadores no eran muy felices ya que la mayoria del tiempo tenian que satisfacer el deseo y/o fantasia que dicha mujer tenia y muchas veces eran muy violentas con esos hombres.

un tiempo despues una uchiha y una senju se hisieron amigas estas eran: Madoka uchiha y Honoka senju ambas desendientes de Inka y Shurada otsusuki respectivamente.

Y junto con Mito Uzumaki desendiente de nanami otsusuki crearon konohakagure no sato, bueno una ligera participacion ya que ya que mito ya era la Nidame Uzukage.

Y luego tambien se creo un sello capas de juntar los genes de 2 mujeres y en la mujer marcada naceria una niña asi ya no dependian de hombres para reproducirse asi que los hombres quedaron en una cadena mas baja.

las lideres de clanes podian tener conguyes pero las ninjas comunes podian tener conguyes o casarse con un hombre civil.

entonces esta la cosa es que no nos centraremos en una chica sino en las aventuras de un chico de 15 años llamado naruto.  
el es un chico rubio de ojos azules con marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla y vestia las ropas de shippuden pero mas gastadas y oscuras ademas de un haori negro desgastado y un sombrero chino que lo tapaban del sol y le daba algo de anonimato, llevaba consigo un katana enfundada en el lado derecho de la cintura, un arco y carcag lleno de flechas en la espalda y unas ¿pistolas? en a cada lado de la cintura.

se preguntaran ¿como naruto tiene unas pistolas? ¿como es posible que existan si en ese tiempo no havia? facil los hombres para intentar defenderse de las mujeres fueron creando armas como los cañones, los mosquetes y las escopetas.  
naruto solo mejoro unos mosquetes para que fueran mas cortas y creo junto a un herrero el primer cartucho y la primera bala actual ademas de darle al mosquete recortado un nuevo sistema de disparo que permitia el uso de cargadores.  
al final los mosquetes eran lo mas parecido a una mauzer de la primera guerra mundial.  
solo el y el herrero que ayudo a hacer las balas actuales sabian de las implementaciones hechas por el rubio, pero en secreto sin la ayuda del el herrero creo por accidente la primera bala de alta velocidad del mundo y acoplo un mosquete convirtiendolo en el primer rifle de francotirador del mundo y creo a base de unos prismaticos la primera mira de francotirador.  
y se preguntaran donde lleva el francotirador y la escopeta pues sellados.  
resulta que algunos hombres posee suficiente chakra para sellar y desellar objetos de royos pero no pueden usar ningun tipo de jutsu, solo pueden sellar y desellar objetos cosa que era un poco ventajosa ya que podia llevar muchas flechas y balas sin nesesidad de llevarlas en una maleta de hecho gracias a que era uno de esos cuantos hombres (eran menos de 70) su maleta solo contaba con royos, de seguro pensaran ¿pero si pueden usar sellos de almacenamiento pueden usar fuinjutsu? respuesta: no repito de milagro pueden sellar o desellar pero no pueden crear sellos solo usar los sellos y ni piensen en un sello barrera que eso los mataria si intentaran inprignarle el poco chakra que tenian y la barrera no duraria ni un segundo.  
ademas de hacer los casquillos hiso que sus recargas fueran mas rapidas  
pero naruto era alguien especial pues es el unico hombre nacido de un matrimonio de dos mujeres que usaron el sello y tambien el unico hombre jinchuriki que ha existido junto a hagoromo.  
por su puesto naruto sabia que era jinchuriki pero a medias y no sabia que era el fruto de un nacimiento de sello.  
naruto solo sabia que tenia una vos interior femenina que se hacia llamar kazumi y que tenia un extraño sello en la panza que se desvanecia y parecia cuando le plazca.  
en eso estamos en la actualidad naruto se encontraba caminando hacia kirikagure a recoger la recompenza por matar a una banda de bandidos y llevaba un video del suseso pues ya existian camaras fotograficas y de video pero no las actuales si no las del año 2000 pero naruto llevaba una version miniaturisada de una camara de las que usan los camarografos en es tiempo ademas de que usan VHS, la version de naruto se parese a la SONY HANDYCAM DCR-TRV270E DIGITAL 8 STEADYSHOT solo que devajo de esta tenia para meter un VHS, naruto ya que los hombres no pueden ser kunoichi el puede irse a cualquierlado y tambien tubo que escapar de konoha por algo malo que le culpan pero el solo se defendio.  
naruto se convirtio en un cazarecompenzas que podia matarte desde largas distancias con el arco o un tiro en la cabeza poducido por su mauser o desde mucha distancia con el francotirador o simplemente matarte cuerpo a cuerpo con la katana y los anillos chakram que podian desmenbrarte o decapitarte de un tajo.

pero volviendo a nuestro rubio el se dirigia a kirikagure a cobrar una recompenza por los bandidos que mato cuando llego fue directamente al puesto de cazarecompenzas y combro por su trabajo pero le dieron otro trabajo que era muy humillante servir de atraccion en la fiesta de una kunoichi famoza llamada Azuka momochi una de las espadachines de la niebla pues a ella le gustaba los hombres fuertes y guapos y mas si eran cazarecompensas ya que eso significaba que eran fuertes de verdad y no que tenian mas musculo que cerebro, cosa que concordaba con naruto pues era apuesto, fuerte y cazarecomponzas de alto rango cosa de la cual naruto se llena de orgullo por eso, pero no se vendia asi y rechazo la oferta de la chica encargada de dar los trabajos y dar las recompenzas, cosa que no le gusto a la chica pues ella iba a asistir y queria que naruto fuera la atraccion de aquella fiesta.  
naruto se disponia a irse cuando una de las espadachines de la niebla aparecio gusto adelante de el y uso el shushin con naruto apareciendo en un campo de entrenamiento.

naruto: Ringo Ameyuri es un placer conocerla en persona pero era nesesario usar el shushin para traerme a este campo.  
ameyuri: Uzumaki naruto me sorprende que todavia no tenga un apodo como el tirador certero o algo asi.  
naruto: no me hace falta pero aque devo este honor.  
ameyuri: Azuka-san te invita asu fiesta de cumpleaños.  
naruto: no creen que ya es muy grande para estas fiestas yo no e celebrado mi cumpleaño desde los 10.  
ameyuri: no solo es su fiesta de cumpleaños si no que el aniversario de las espadachines de la niebla asi que dices vas a ir.  
naruto: lamentablemente no tengo cosas que hacer.  
ameyuri: se te pagara.  
naruto: yo no me vendo, asi que pidele a otro porfavor.  
ameyuri: no tomare un no por respuesta (desenfunda una kiba).  
naruto: es un reto yo nunca sedo a los retos.  
ameyuri: ja si me ganas en un duelo de kenjutsu te puedes ir... pero si yo gano seras mis sirviente personal por una semana hasta la fiesta de Azuka-san donde seras la atraccion( movimiento de cejas sujerente).  
naruto: acepto(desenvaina su katana mostrando que la punta de esta tenia el diseño del ozico de un zorro con todo y dientes.  
ameyuri: soy la primera persona en ver la famosa kitsune no kiba y vivir para contarlo pero no me ganaras con eso( desenfunda la segunda kiba).  
naruto: quien dijo que solo era una.  
ameyuri: ¿que?.  
naruto:(desella la segunda kitsune no kiba) estas son espadas gemelas me inspire en las kibas para crearlas pero porsupuesto todo el mundo solo recuerda una.  
ameyuri:que honor sere la primera en ver la segunda kitsune kiba pues comenzemos naruto-san.  
ambos corren hacia el otro para chocar sus espadas.

Naruto se encontraba frente a frente en un duelo de kenjutsu contra nada mas que Ameyuri Ringo una de las 7 espadachines de la niebla.  
naruto no luchaba para nada mal pues el habia entrenado para ser samurai pero termino dejandolo a finales del curso para ser un cazarecompensas.  
Ameyuri: tengo que admitirlo no manejas para nada mal las kitsune no kiba y me alaga saber que fueron inspiradas en mis espadas hasta su estilo de pelea estan inspiradas de las mias.  
naruto: quien mas tiene unas espadas gemelas legendarias.  
Ameyuri: para ser hombre eres muy bueno pero no podrias contra mi su usara chakra.  
la pelea si a eso se le podia llamar pelea ya que parecia mas un baile ambos se contrarestaban cada finta o estocada era bloqueada por el contrincante, mientras que las kibas eran rapidas eran ligeras por lo que no eran muy contundentes mientras que las kitsune no kibas eran mas mas lentas pero mas pesadas dandoles contundencia aciendole cada ves mas dificil bloquear los ataques hasta que al final naruto termino quitandoles las kibas a ameyuri bloqueandolas con las kitsune no kibas dejando desarmada a ameyuri por lo cual perdio en encuentro.  
ameyuri:(totalmente sorprendida) ¡perdi!.  
naruto: tengo que admitirlo casi pierdo las espada en vastantes ocaciones aun me falta practica pero una apuesta es una apuesta.  
ameyuri: ¡un hombre... me derroto... en kenjutsu!.  
naruto:(intentando consololarla) ameyuri no te pongas triste solo practica mas sin el uso de chakra y veras que te conviertes en una buena espadachin, por esas razones te gane usas mucho el chakra para revestir tus espada y hacerlas mas rapidas y cortantes.  
ameyuri:(aun sorprendida de su derrota) si... practicar sin usar chakra... por eso es que los samurai son tan buenos a kunoichis espadachines... me... siento rara.  
naruto: sera porque es tu primera derrota en mucho tiempo.  
ameyuri: es oficial naruto-sama ayudeme a entrenar.  
naruto:(sorprendio) ¡espera! ¡que! no no solo practica sin chakra con eso mejoraras.  
ameyuri: porfavor usted me a vencido eso quiere decir que me e oxidada y nesecito a alguien tan fuerte como tu para aprender de mis errores.  
naruto: no tienes errores el problema es la espada esta hecha para que le inpregnes chakra raiton pero si no usas chakra la espada pierde filo por lo que espadas mas pesadas se te seran mas dificiles de bloquear alpunto de que talves no puedas bloquear un zambatou a mucha velocidad tienes que hacerte mas fuerte para que logres bloquear las espadas pesadas si retroceder.  
ameyuri: entiendo... tengo que entrenar mis brazos.  
naruto: no solo los brazos nesecitas parar todo el peso tus piernas deven estar bien clavadas la piso para bloquear espadas mas pesadas... pero repito las espadas estan hechas para usarse inpregnandolas de chakra raiton por lo cual no tendrias problemas porque atravesarias la espada si mucho esfuerzo.  
ameyuri: gracias naruto-sama.  
naruto: porfavor no me pongas el sub-fijo sama me hace sengir viejo.  
ameyuri: entonces gracias naruto-san.  
naruto: ese esta bien y gracias por este encuentro no me havia desafiado tanto desde que estrenaba con los samurai... quieres otro encuentro.  
ameyuri: claro naruto-san.

TimeSkip: al dia siguiente

naruto desperto en un apartamento que el no recordava haver dormido y mira y esta ameyuri cocinando unos huevos, entonces recuerda que se quedaron haciendose duelos de kenjutsu hasta el anochecer y ameyuri le dijo que podia dormir en su sofa cama de su apartamento como pago por el entrenamiento ya que ameyuri a cada encuentro se hacia un poco mas fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para bloquear sus espadasos con toda su fuerza.

naruto: hola ameyuri-san espero no haverla molestado mientras dormia.  
ameyuri: no para nada me sorprende que no se despertara a media noche todos dicen que ronco mucho.  
naruto: pues yo tengo el sueño pesado asi que no te preocues bueno ya es hora de irme pero primera podria usar el baño.  
ameyuri: si usalo.

naruto: gracias.

naruto fue al baño y se baño en la regadera mientras que del otro lado de la puerta por u pequeño agujero miraba toda exitada ameyuri pues el cuerpo de naruto era totalmente trabajado y fuerte y como era una pervertida de closet no pudo con las tentaciones y se puso a ver como naruto se bañaba.  
al final nuestro rubio se seco y se vistio para salir der baño y ver a ameyuri comiendo sus huevos revueltos con los ojos cerrados haci que decidio salir e irse de kirikagure pero antes de salir por la puerta ameyuri le dice.  
ameyuri: espero volver a verlo.  
naruto: descuide cualquier dia yo volvere a kiri y vere que tan buena es en el kenjutsu sin chakra.  
ameyuri: lo esperare naruto-san.  
naruto salio del apartamento de ameyuri para irse de la aldea pero justo momentos despues que se fue azuka momochi entro en la casa de ameyuri.  
Azuka: conque porfin te interesaste en alguien ehh.  
ameyuri: no se de que me hablas.  
Azuka: pues de naruto pues que lo haigas dejado entrar a tu departamento y le permitieras dormir en el ya dice mucho.  
Ameyuri: solo fue como pago por darme unas clases de kenjutsu sin chakra.  
Azuka: el te vencio no es asi.  
Ameyuri: como lo.  
Azuka: solo le pedirias a alguien unas clases asi es por que te gano.  
ameyuri: eehh.  
Azuka: bueno parese que ya tienes fijacion te dejo.  
Azuka se va del departamento de ameyuri dejandola sola.  
ameyuri: ok ya estoy sola aver que queria hacer... si.  
ella saca un VHS y lo pone en el reproductor para que en su pantalla aparesca naruto cuando se bañaba.  
ameyuri: gracias lo grabe y no se dio de cuenta.  
con naruto.

kasumi:ya te e dicho naruto eso es de tu herencia uzumaki.  
naruto: pero solo las mujeres uzumaki despiertan eso.  
kazumi:¡espera una de mis hermanas esta cerca y se dirige aqui!.  
naruto:¿hermanas?.  
de la nada una kunoichi rubia con el atuendo tipico de kumo aparese adelante de naruto, naruto intenta no prestarle atencion y sigue hacia delante para ser detenido por la vos de la kunoichi.  
?: alto ahi kunoichi.  
naruto: ¿que? yo no soy kunoichi soy cazarecompensas.  
?: ¿Que? ¿jinchuriki hombre?.  
naruto: ¿quien eres tu? y ¿como que jinchuriki hombre?.  
?: yo soy yugito nii y vengo para llevarte a kumo ya sea con tu aceptacion que sin ella.  
naruto: y si no quiero ir( desvaina una kitsune no kiba) es cierto que ni tengo aldea pero ya tengo destino.  
yugito: con que eres espadachin eh bueno jinchuriki o no vendras conmigo.  
naruto: aque te refieres como jinchu-.  
ambos son llevados a su mente donde cada uno esta del lado de su bijuu.  
yugito: que nibi porque ne traiste aqui le diste... como el esta aqui... kyubi... asi que eres el jinchuriki de konoha.  
naruto: a que te refieres... nibi no nekomata... kyubi no kitsune... como estamos aqui.  
yugito: tu eres un jinchuriki el jinchuriki del kyubi.  
naruto: jajajajajajaja un hombre de milagro puede sellar y desellar cosas de un sello de almacenamiento como ba a poder ser un jinchuriki.  
kazumi:naruto.  
naruto: kazumi... espera eres el kyubi... todo este tiempo estube conversando con el kyubi...kazumi:pasa a una forma humana)ahh naruto eres un baka muy grande.  
la forma humana de kazumi era la de una mujer de 22 años con un kimono blanco con diseños de zorros anaranjados en la parte inferior cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de un color naranja rojizo y 9 esponjosas colas de zorro y sus orejas de zorro, unas sandalias tradicionales y busto copa E.  
yugito: espera como fue capas de cambiar...  
matatabi cambio a una forma humana era una mujer de 21 años cabello largo azul con pequeños mechones negros hasta la espalda usaba un kimono color negro con detalles de gatos en azul en la parte inferior, unas sandalias tradicionales, un busto copa DD, unas orejas de gato en la cabeza ademas de sus 2 colas en llamas.

naruto: quien lo diria estube conversando con una de las seres mas poderozas del mundo y ni cuenta me di.  
yugito: tienes conneccion mental con ella aun nibi y yo no podemos hacer eso... nivi que haces... ni si quiera pudiste decirme que tenias forma humana y por que cambias ahora.  
kazumi:Mucho tiempo matatabi.  
matatabi: mucho tiempo kazumi, veo que conseguiste que un hombre fuera tu jinchuriki me pregunto que hisite para que el no muriera... ya que me intentaron sellar una ves en un hombre y este murio al los pocos segundos de exeso de chakra.  
kazumi:Ni idea yo solo fui sellada aquiy milagrosamente naruto no a muerto de hecho esta en una estupenda salud... matatabi... aun sigues siendo la misma de antes verdad.  
matatabi: sip no e cambiado sigo siendo la misma pervertida de antes.  
yugito: yo no me ignoren... como es que no me has dicho tu nombre y porque hasta ahora te muestras con tu verdadera for-.  
naruto le tapa la boca a yugito le hace una llave que la deja sin poder moverse.  
naruto: callate estan hablando 2 de las seres mas poderozas del este mundo... no quiero que se desate una batalla aqui.  
yugito: mmmnmnmnmnmnmnmn( intenta hablar pero naruto le esta tapando la boca con un pañuelo)  
naruto: que te calles, callate.  
kazumi: entonces (chisquea los dedos) mira lo que consegui.  
a naruto se le desaparese el la ropa de citura para arriba.  
matatabi: wow ese si que es un cuerpaso lastima que este con esta mocosa que lo unico que hace es tomar mi poder y ni si quiera de das las gracias ni siquiera te pones a charlar conmigo.  
yugito se libera de la llave pero al ver a naruto su yo pervertida tomo en contro y esta se le quedo mirando con cara muy pervertida.  
naruto: kazumi de vuelveme mi ropa sabes como se ponen los chicas cuando ando con el pecho desnuno.  
matatabi:como no con ese cuerpo que mujer no se lanzaria a por ti... y mejor huye.(apunta con el dedo a yugito que seguia con su cara pervertida y se le notaban en los ojos lo que pretendia hacer.  
naruto: (un poco asustado) para donde.  
el espacio mental se desvanese ahora devulta en el mundo real naruto no perdio tiempo y comenzo a correr, mientra que yugito comenzaba a seguirlo.  
yugito: ven gatito gatito ven con ¡MAMA!.  
naruto tenia buena velocidad pero a yugito no le costo alcanzarlo corriendo por los arboles y aumentando su velocidad con chakra.  
naruto:'la unica manera de escapar de ella es una entregarme a ella y que ella me aga lo que le plasca o herirla en una pierna para que no tenga tanta velocidad' toma esto.  
el tiempo se comenzo a hacer lento naruto apunto sus mauser a las piernas de yugito, y disparo hacertando el disparo yugito cae al suelo y todo comienza ir a velocidad normal.  
yugito: aaahhh eso duele y lo peor es que no puedo curarme si tengo las balas dentro... tengo que sacarlas... que suerte que tengo una pinsa... (comiensa a sacarlas) ya casi (saco la primera) ahora la segunda... ya casi (saca la segunda) ya ahora si a esperar a que el chakra de nibi me cure... cual era su nombre que se me olvido... ya despues le preguntare... veamos (se concentra) aun ciento el chakra del kyubi pero ya esta lejos... para cuando me pueda mover ya estara fuera de mi radio de deteccion.  
con naruto  
naruto: eso estuvo cerca casi estaba al lado mio... conociendo a los jinchurikis ella se sacara las balas para que el chakra del bijuu la cure.  
kazumi:exacto naruto.  
naruto: haber eres la gran kyubi no kitsune y estas sellada dentro de mi... un hombre.  
kazumi:si... no se como la cuarta logro sellarme en un varon pero tengo que admitirlo me gusta estar contigo naruto.  
naruto: claro... te gusta estar encerrada en una jaula que ser libre en el mundo como lo eras antes.  
kazumi: antes del sellado no era libre... tu... ve una anterior jinchuriki, y la visabuela de ella fue mi primera jinchuriki... estube sellada desde el un año despues de la creacion de konoha.  
naruto: ¡que! tanto tiempo, y yo que pense que solo avias estado sellada el tiempo que estoy con vida... como que te gusta estar conmigo.  
kazumi:eres el unico que no me a odiado apenas me ve o me escucha inclusive despues de saber que yo soy la kyubi... ademas esta jaula es mas espaciosa que la gran roca gigante ala que yo estaba amarrada y no podia cambiar de forma.  
naruto: bueno me has ayudado mucho y supongo que viviremos una vida tranquila hasta que muera y tu puedas ser libre.  
kazumi: y me encuentren y me sellen en otra mujer.  
naruto: asi es tu vida ¿no? que se le puede hacer.

Naruto prosiguio su camino hacia konoha pero le pregunta algo a kazumi.

Naruto: sabes nunca me pregunte por que podia escucharte y resulta que eras la gran kyubi no kitsune todo este tiempo... que loco eso explica por que mis hermanas no le gustaba que siempre supiera sus planes gracias a ti.

Kasumi: no me las recuerdes pero por que te fuiste de konoha en primer lugar... tenias un buen empleo de herrero y armero a los 10 y estabas bien en la escuela.

Naruto: no te acuerdas del insidente uchiha.

Kazumi: mmmmmmm... por alguna razon no recuerdo eso me lo podrias explicar.

Naruto: veras... mira ya llegamos... espero que la abuela no me obligue a terminar la escuela.

Kazumi:...

naruto llego a las puertas gigantes de la entrada y dando su identificacion lo dejaron pasar esas ods aburridas kunoichis.

Naruto comenso a bagar por toda konoha para ver que habia cambiado pero al ver el puesto de hichiraku ramen no pudo soportarlo mas y entro rapidamente en el local pero ya 2 personas estaban ahi asi que solo se sento y usando una vos mas grave pidio 2 platos de miso ramen intentando no llamar la atencion de esas 2 personas que reconocio como su hermana gemela naruko ya ya que solo conocia a una pesona que usaria el mismo atuendo que el solo que nuevo pero sin el haori ni el sombrero chino, y la otra persona era su mas grande rival sayuri uchiha que hablando por las dos el tiempo les vino muy vien a sus cuerpos.

Solo digamos que mientras que naruko era mas grande ne el area de los pechos sayuri era mas grande en el area del trasero.

Inmdiatamente comenso a mirar hacia otro lado para no revelar su identidad aun no queria revelarse asi que comio tranquilamente su miso ramen mientras escuchaba la conversacion de naruko y sayuri.

No hablan nada interesante solo cosas tipicas de unpar de chicas hasta que sayuri toco el tema de naruto por lo que naruko se deprimio un poco y tuvo que resistirse las gana de abrasarla para que se dejara de preocupar.

Naruko: desearia que regresara sabes, el es mi hermano gemelo quiero saber de el y como a pasado estos años.

Sayuri: yo quisiera que volviera tambien para tener a alguien a quien molestar ya me aburri de ti y a kibana... pero hablando enserio quisiera que volviera para que te animes mas... pasado mañana es el dia de asignacion de equipo y conociendo a la hokage nos pondra a ti, a kibana y a mi en el mismo equipo.

Naruko: peroquiesiera que el estuvieraaqui para animarme en los examenes de mañana.

Sayuri: pasaras despues de todo ya no tienes problemas con elbushin ahora que sabes el kage bushin.

Naruko: esque no entiendes los gemelos tenemos una coneccion especial, me siento preocupada por que no me siento conectado a el... no... me... siento... bien... si el... compañeros de travesuras, hermanos gemelos que mas quieres.

Naruto ya no podia reprimir las ganas de abrasar a su hermana por lo que se hacerco a ella y le dio un abraso por la espalda y le susurro al oido.

Naruto:siempre estare cuidandote.

Rapidamente antes de que ambas reaccionaran, naruto dio un salto y salio del local pero haciendo que se callera su sombrero chino mostrando su cabello rubio y inmediatamente con un salto digno de un ninja salto hasta un edificio y siguio por los tejados en direccion a la oficina de la hokage.

Peroen el local naruko reacciono unos instantes despues que escucho la vos de su hermano y que la soltaran de ese sorpresivo abraso y rapidamente miro hacia donde vio que salto esa persona y vio el cabello rubio que solo tenian tres personas en el mundo. Ella, su hermana y su hermano. (osea el color rubio destello solar) su hermano habia vuelto, y cuando lo voy saltar como un ninja se emciono, rapidamente dejo su dinero y el de sayuri y arrastro a esta por todo el camino hasta la torre hokage para abisarle a la abuela.

Mientras que naruto estaba apunto de entrar a la sala pero se estaba preparando mentalmente para hablarle.

Naruto: 'muy bien no has con ella en 5 años no deveria ser un problema ahora'.

Naruto crusa la puerta solo para ver a la abuela firmando papeles que no escucho ni vio a naruto hasta que hablo.

Naruto: hokage-bachan como est-.

Naruto resivio una patada voladora producto de sayuri al ser aventada por naruko por la ventana, rapidamente la hokage llamada hiruza sarutobi se da de cuenta que no esta sola y ve a naruko tapandose la boca y a sayuri con los hojos en es piral encima de un hombre que reconocio ala momento... su ñieto en todo menos en sangre naruto Uzumaki.

Hiruza: ¡naruto! ¡Que le paso!.

Naruko tenia una mano detras de la cabeza con una cara de arrepentimiento.

Naruko: me emocione demaciado.

Unos minutos despues.

Ya naruto como sayuri habian despertado y la ultima no podia dejar de mirar a naruto... al igual que las demas.

Naruto: mmm... que tanto me miran.

Naruko: mmm... no sera por que.

Todas: ¡no te emos visto en mas de 5 años!.

Naruto: ok si pero ya volvi.

Hiruza: y que ha pasado para que decidieras volver.

Naruto: no nesecito que algo me moleste para irlas a visitar.

Hiruza se le queda mirando fijamente con cara de no te creo.

Naruto: bien si, tengo un problema y queria ver si tu me podrias ayudar y descuidad no es nada politico.

Naruko: ¡y que es!.

Naruto sintio como naruko le abraso por la espalda y sintio como sus prominentes pechos se precionaron contra el sonrrojandolo un poco porque le recordava mucho a otra persona que conocio en sus viajes.

Naruto: naruko te agradeceria si me no me abrasaras tan fuerte.

Naruko: claro naru-nii.

Naruto sintio como sus recuerdos de su infancia venian a la mente pero rapidamente dejo de recordad y le pidio a naruko que no le dijiera asi que ya no eran niños.

Naruto: bueno ba-chan el problema que tengo es este. Naruto apunto su mano a un jarron y de su mano una cadena con una punta parecida a un kunai saledisparada y atraviesa el jarron aun sin romperlodel todo pero cuando la punta atraveso todo el jarron este se abrio convirtiendose en un gancho que se engancho al jarron y con un movimiento de manos la cademas se retrajo arrastrando

el jarron hasta las manos de naruto donde al final se rompio.

Todas quedaron pasmadas e inprecionadas mientras que naruko ademas de pasmada e inprecionada se le notaba feliciad en la cara.

Rapidamente vuelve a abrasara su hermano

naruko: ¡mi Onii-san es capas de usar las cadenas de chakra!.

Hiruza: como es posible... '¿tendra algo que ver con el kyubi?'.

Sayuri: como diablos puede hacer eso los hombre no tienen chakra.

Naruto: correccion si tenemos el problema es que tenemos tan poco que solo lo que tenenmos es para permanecer con vida.

Sayuri cambia su cara de inpresion a una de molestia por que el dobe habia hecho algo imposible.

Sayuri: pero eso no quita el hecho que puedas hacer eso, ademas como es que lo logras dobe.

Naruto: no tengo idea una ves cuando estaba en peligro de muerte aparecieron para salvarme.

La cara de naruko paso a una de temor.

Naruko: ¡como que en peligro de muerte!

La cara de naruto cambia a una calmada.

Naruto: si es algo normal si eres mercenario.

So dejosorprendidasa todas.

Naruto: ademas de que soy un mercenario de elite en kiri y en kumo estoy llegando a ser un mercenario recurrente-

naruko y sayuri ponen una cara de confusion.

Naruto: osea que me solicitan bastante.

Hiruza: y dime naruto que otras cosas se an manifestado.

Naruto: pues cuando apunto pudeo hacer que el tiempo se alente y hacer tiros presisos y ademas de sellar y desellar en sellos de almacenamiento... a y tambien puedo aderrime a las paredes como las kunoichi.

Acto seguido naruto se para en la parede y camina hasta el techo.

Naruto: lo ven.

Todas tenia cara de sorpresa pero entonses una idea se le vino a la mente a naruko.

Naruko: y si mi Onii-chan-

naruto: porfavor naruko es sierto que eres mi hermana pero en estos 5 años que an pasado me acostumbre a que se refieran a mi sin sub-fijo o con el sub-fijo san.

Naruko: ¡pero soy tu hermana!.

Naruto: lo se pero que me adjunte en chan me hace sentir incomodo.

Naruko pone una cara de fastidio.

Naruko: bien...

pero su cara vuelve a la normalidad.

Naruko: y si mi Onii-ch... san tiene cantidades regulares de chakra y puede usarlas... seria capas de ir a la academia con nosotras.

Naruto inmediatamente se sonrroja con la idea de asistir a la academia donde se entrenan las kunoichis pero nunca sabremos si es por verguenza o por otra cosa.

Hiruza: nesecitamos que una hyuga venga a revisarlo-

Naruto:¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! ¡todo menos una hyuga!.

Naruko: lo olvidava una hyuga le corto el flujo de chakra al pene por 30 agonisantes minutos solo por que se tropeso con ella y para acavar... ¡ella tuvo la culpa por distraida!.

Sayuri: creo que se llamaba hinata.

Hiruza: ya llame a una hyuga para que te revise.

Como si fuera por harte de magia naruto recordo todos los sellos del shushin no jutsu se se dispuso a intentarlos cuando una ambu aparecio de la nada y milagrosamente funciono pues naruto desaparecio de ahi pero aparcio en un lugr que no queria...las aguas termales.

Inmediatamente rezo por que sean las de los hombres pero apenas escucho un grito de mujer despues de otros sabia que estaba perdido haci que intento hacer el shushin no jutsu otra ves pero antes de que lograra hacer el ultimo sello fue tacleado y amarado por unas serpientes, cuando also la vista vio una cara que nunca podria olvidar... la cara de mitarashi anko seguida de yuhi kurenai y uzuki yugao.

Se preguntaran como conocia a todas pues anko lo asusto cuando era niño en un local de dango y kurenai estaba con ella haci que lo invito como disculpa por el susto de muerte de anko y a yugao pues practicamnete fue su niñera cuando el,y naruko eran niños.

Naruto: ¡no es lo que creen... una chica uso el shushin no jutsu en mi en me teletransporto aqui!.

Las cara de firia que tenian las tres damas y las demas kunoichis se calmaron ya que sentian que decia la verdad ademas que no abrio los ojos hasta que fue tacleado y amarrado por las serpientes de anko, pero ella queria diverterse un poco con naruto.

Anko: pero si no es el señorito uzumaki... ho pequeño pervertido no pudiste aguantarte a espiar... pero bieno es norma a tu edad.

Naruto: se comenso a sonrrojar y inmediatamente cerro los ojos para no ver nada pues anko se estaba quitan la tualla que le tapaba su cuerpo.

Kurenai: ya basta anko lo vas a traumar.

Yugao: ya anko basta.

Anko: por que no me dejan que me divertirme.

Anko se lleva a naruto y lo deja detras de la puerta de las aguas termales.

Anko: bienvenido a konoha otra ves naruto.

Anko vuelve a entrar a las aguas termales y cierra la puerta asi que naruto vuelve a abrir los ojos solo para ver a un hombre de cabello negro como de unos 40 años con un yukata negro y estaba mirando a naruto con unos ojos de odio.

?: eres un afortunado chico a mi ya me ubieran dado una paliza si me ubieran descubierto, asi que dime, que isiste que te dejaron solo te sacaron.

Naruto: quien es usted.

?:acaso no conoses al gran Izuna Kozuka el mejor escritor de novelas... no son de tu edad.

Naruto: del mismo calibre que jisuna la sennin de los sapos.

Izuna: ¡mi eterna rival!.

Naruto: eso demuestra que si son iguales a los de ella.

Izuna: la conoces.

Naruto: no pero se de ella.

Izuna: mmmm... bueno pero no me has respondido... como lograste que no te dieran una paliza.

Naruto: lo siento pero me voy.

Izuna: ¡DIME!.

Naruto: ¡Anko, chicas hay un pervertido mirandolas en la puerta!.

Como si fuera por arte de magia la puerta se abre al momento mostrandoa todas las kunoichis furiosas y inmediatamente izuna suelta a naruto y este corre detras de las chicas.

Izuna: ¡maldito traidorrrrrrrrr!.

Mientras que izuna resivia una paliza de parte de las kunoichis naruto salia de las aguas termales pensando en los que estaba haciendo pero apenas salio una cara que no queria ver le aparecio de frente pues era sakura y hinata y este decidio seguir adelante y meterse en una panaderia.

Naruto: buenas podria darme dos royos de canela.

Una señora que se veia muy amable con gusto le dio el ultimos dos royos de canela y se disposo a salir si no fuera porque hinata y sakura entraron y pasaron justoa lado casi tocandose los hombros, pero el pudo salir sin problemas si no fuera por que la encargada dijo.

Encargada: lo siento pero los dos ultimos royos de canelas los compro ese chico de ahi.

Hinata: gracias y nos vemos luego sumiya-san.

Naruto por alguna razon aelero el paso y apenas hinata y sakura salio el aumento la velocidad e intentaba recordad los sellos de shushin no jutsu pero ya era muy tarde ellas lo estaban siguiendo asi que decidio dar un salto tipico ninja y irse de ahi rapidamente pero sin saber por que justo cuando iba a saltar fue tocado y teletransportado a un campo de entrenamiento, asi qie rapidamente se da vuelta y mira que tanto sakura como hinata muy mal humoradas lo miraban con furia asi que usando salto ninja se alejo de ellas en reversa hasta esta estar en unos 5 metros.

Naruto puso su mejor cara de poker.

Naruto: que quieren.

Sakura: que no podemos ver a nuestro naru-tan.

Naruto: no soy su mascota y me imagino que quieren los royos de canela.

Hinata: nos conoses tan bien naru-tan.

Naruto: que ya no soy su mascota.

Hinata: nunca me podrias ganar pues tu eres un hombre y yo una mujer del clan hyuga que tu podrias hacerme.

Naruto: ok pero no digas que no te lo adverti.

Hinata comiensa a correr con una velocidad moderada para que segun ella naruto no la vea tan rapida, pero naruto hiso algo que ella no se esperaba pues era que naruto corrio hacia ella y mientras que ellas se movia para intentar atinarle un golpe pero naruto se movia como si supiera todos sus y lograba atinarles contragolpes muy fuertes y al final intento desaserse de el con un giro pero y lo logro alejarlo pero quedo rodeada de cadenas de chakra que la mantuvieron cautiva.

Sakura: co-co-como hisis-te eso... no te toco ningun solo golpe.

Al final hinata quedo inconsiente por falta de chakra y sakura la llevo a su casa y naruto pues el cuando por fin llego asu casa por no ir a la torre hokage se encontro con su hermana junto con sayuri y la hokage ademas de que estaban sus antiguos amigos: kibana inuzuka sin duda una de sus mejres amigas ademas de ser la primera que veia sus prototipos y usarlos para bromear, shika nara sin duda una buena amga pero muy peresosa pero por lo menos podian ver las nubes juntos, choji akimichi era uno des los 3 amigos que tuvo en la escuela.

Shion aburame pues como decirlo era el unico que entendia y comprendia a shion.

Y tambien estaban Anko, Kurenai, Yugao y la hermana de kibana, hana inuzuka y esto puso temeroso a nuestro rubio favoritopues temia que le dijeran o que le aigan dicho a la abuela lo de las aguas termales.

Resulta que todos ellos estaban ahi para darle la bienvenidad y una pequeña fiesta que la verdad anko no devio de rellenar de sake para las 5 adultas que estaban en el lugar.

A la mañana siguientes naruto no sabia donde se encontraba pues era muy diferente de la habitacion donde el recuerda dormir. El comenzo a moverse solo para sentirse atrapado pues apenas aclaro su vicion se dio cuenta que tanto sayuri como kibana ademas de su hermana naruko estaban encima de el ademas de que estaban solo con sus ropas interior, el intento llamar la atencion de ellas pero pronto se da de cuenta que ellas estan con un sueño muy pesado y que no despertarian pronto desidio que tendria que esperar pues no podia moverse pues ellas estaban encima de el ademas que todas sus extremidades estaban dormidas por la falta de sagre producto de que estuvieran encima de el toda la noche.

Bueno pues hasta aqui dejo esto la verdad es que sufro de falta de ideas asi que no se esperen pronto un capitulo de naruto el jinchuriki de 2 bijuus y de otras historias que no sean estas o la de problemas dimensionales la cual estoy trabanjando en un capitulo de sa historia.


	2. un Dia a la vez

Capitulo 2:

Un día, a la vez.

Esto era genial… por alguna razón despertó en un cuarto presumiblemente el de su hermana y tanto su hermana como sayuri y kibana estaban encima de el por lo cual no podía moverse… si otra ves uno de esos días de su niñez cuando ellas lo usaban de almohada.

Naruto: chicas… chicas… chicas… ¡chicas! ¡CHICAS!.

Con ese grito aun no pudo despertarlas pero trajo la atención de la hermana de kibana, Hana Inuzuka, ella abre la puerta del cuarto.

Hana: ¡que es todo ese escandalo!... otra vez verdad, naruto.

Naruto: si, mi primera noche y despierto así.

Hana ya sabía que su hermana solía frecuentar mucho a la casa de los gemelos pero cuando supo porque inmediatamente comenzó a molestarla con eso.

Hana: yo te ayudo pues parece que no puedes moverte.

Naruto: tu crees.

Hana empujo a naruko y a sayuri de encima de naruto pero kibana lo tenia abrasado por lo que cada ves que empujaban esta se sostenía del cuerpo de naruto.

Hana: bueno supongo que utilizare esto… ¡kibana mama hiso tocino y me los comeré todos!.

Como una escena de alíen kibana abre los ojos inmediatamente, suelta a naruto y mira directamente a su hermana para luego lanzarse hacia ella.

Kibana: ¡no, no lo harás!.

Kibana taclea a su hermana y esta la detiene.

Hana: Descuida solo lo dije para que dejaras de abrazar a naruto como oso de felpa.

Kibana inmediatamente se sonrojo pero el grito de kibana despertó a sayuri y a naruko.

Pero mientras en la torre hokage.

?: Esta reunión entra en sesión.

Una anciana de unos 60 y tantos con el cabello corto[ saben soy malo para describir así que lo dire inmediatamente es danzou pero versión fem] esta mujer se llamaba danzuka himura.

Danzuka: ok hoy estamos en una reunión para discutir sobre la jinchuriki del kyubi… naruko Uzumaki… esta a estado muy inestable últimamente por lo que pido que se transfiera a mi lado para ser entrenada bajo mi cuidado y que se convierta en una excelente arma-.

Hiruza: lamento decirlo pero ayer se confirmó que naruko no es la jinchuriki del kyubi.

Todos en la sala se quedaron petrificados por un momento antes de que explotaran con preguntas

Hiruza: la Yondaime solo sello el chakra del kyubi en naruko en cambio el alma se sello en otro lado.

Danzuka: como esta tan segura.

Hiruza: pues naruko cuenta con muy poco chakra del kyubi en cambio esto seria posible por dos razones: una es que naruko usara mucho chakra del kyubi pero como sabran no es el hecho y la otra es que no tenga el alma del kyubi que es lo que genera el chakra según las investigaciones de mito Uzumaki su primera jinchuriki.

Civil: pero en que a gastado todo el chakra de kyubi.

Hiruza: no se tal vez en **¡EN LAS PALIZAS QUE USTEDES LE DABAN CUANDO ERA NIÑA!.**

Ese grito fue muy aterrador para todos los civiles.

Danzuka: entonces quien es la verdadera jinchuriki del kyubi.

Hiruza: no tengo idea además puede estar sellado en algún objeto del yondaime.

Danzuka: mmmm quien o que podría ser.

Mientras tanto en kumo.

?: hablas enserio… un jinchuriki hombre… así que minako logro la forma de poder sellar bijuus en hombres...

Una mujer muy musculosa [repito no soy bueno describiendo asi que es la versión Fem del raikage A con el mismo nombre solo imaginen a una mujer musculosa con solo una túnica al estilo griego cubriendo su pecho y de la cadera para abajo los mismos pantalones que usa el raikage A].

Yugito: si señor logro formar un Mind Scape compartido entre la-

En ese momento la hermana de la raikage queen bee que estaba detrás de su hermana le hiso señas que ella entendió que no revelara que las bijuus eran de género femenino.

{nota de escrito: todos que no han sido jinchurikis piensan que todas las bijuus tienen una personalidad masculina}.

A: porque te detienes yugito.

Yugito: mmm perdón solo organizaba mis ideas… bueno el logro formar un Mind Scape compartido ente los bijuus y nosotros.

A; muy interesante por lo que vemos konoha tiene un jinchuriki baron y como tal pose la capacidad de usar chakra, tenemos que conseguirlo.

Yugito: él es un caza recompensas así que debe de estar por ahí haciendo misiones.

A: veremos qué es lo que pasa.

Otra vez en la casa de naruko.

Naruto: …. Saben me podrían soltar yo sé cómo cocinar así que ya déjenme en paz.

Naruto estaba batallando el espacio de la cocina con naruko, sayuri y kibana porque estas querían cocinarle y el no quería pero al final consiguieron echarle por lo que fue a su habitación y saco un royo donde decía Cocina.

Salió al patio exterior donde curiosamente un pato estaba ahí mirándolo y de ves en cuando graznaba.

Naruto: que no entienden que puedo cocinar solo.

Pato: quack quack.

Naruto: verdad a ti también te pasa he… me pasas esas rocas que están allá.

El pato hiso lo que Naruto sin prestar atención le mando a hacer a un pato.

Mientras Naruto desellaba una pequeña estufa y usando una lupa encendió un trozo de papel que uso de fosforo para encender la mini estufa, mientras que el pato con el pico le llevaba las piedras que eran un poco mas pequeñas que un puño hasta donde Naruto donde comenzaba a construir una especie de mini horno hecha de piedras, y por cierto Naruto aún no se daba de cuenta que un pato le traía las piedras.

Naruto desello unos huevos, los partio y los dejo en la sartén.

Naruto: me podrias traer unos leños.

El pato se fue para volver arrastrando unos leños un poco pequeños pero del suficiente tamaño para el mini horno.

Naruto aun sin darse cuenta que lo ayudaba un pato coloco los leños en la parte de abajo del horno donde coloco unos panes a tostar.

Al cabo de un minuto los panes se tostaron muy bien y los saco para poner unos muslos de pollo y un pescado mientras sellaba la mini estufa ya que le gustaba mas preparar las cosas a excepción de los huevos un horno hecho de piedras.

Mientras comía las tostadas con el huevo encima preparaba los muslos.

Al final el pato se acercó a Naruto y le arrebato uno de los panes con huevo para comerlo y este no se inmuto pero al ver al pato comenzó a mirar a todos lado para ver a quien mando a buscar la piedras y los leños…al final no vio a nadie así que solo hiso como si nada.

Cuando el pescado estuvo listo Naruto inmediatamente lo saco y comenzó a comerlo para después sacar los 3 muslos y comenzar a comérselos para cuando llego a la sala con ya solo 2 presas de pollo y la 3era en la mano vio salir a naruko sayuri y kibana con tres platos de comida que pusieron delante de Naruto pero al ver que el tenia un plato con restos de pan, huesos de pescado y que estuviera comiendo pollo les hiso suponer que el ya había hecho su comida.

Naruto: pues parece que ya hicieron su desayuno, yo ya estoy terminando el mío.

Naruko: de hecho esto era para-

KIbana: ¡para nosotras descuida ya nos vamos que tenemos que prepararnos para el examen final de la academia!.

Kibana dijo eso toda histérica y se llevó empujando a sayuri y a naruko que no pudieron decir nada.

Naruto: ok?.

Naruto termino con su desayuno pero fue llamado a su Mind Scape por kazumi.

Naruto: ¿qué pasa kazumi? ¿Por qué me llamas?.

Kazumi: tenemos que discutir esto con las otras.

De repente una puerta extraña se abrió de ambos lados del sello y kazumi cambio a su forma humana y paso por la puerta de su lado… naruto un poco desconfiado cruso la puerta de su lado donde vio como kazumi ya en su forma Bijuu se preparaba para entrar a una sala muy grande y el camino de frente de naruto lo llevaba hacia arriba de la cabeza de kazumi.

Después de sentarse en posición de loto por petición de kazumi la nombrada comenzó a caminar a la gran sala donde todas las bijuus.

Choumei: así que después de mucho tiempo kazumi por fin vienes a nuestras reuniones…

Todos se sorprendieron cuando choumei hablo de manera seria y fría inclusive naruto que no la conocía pero por alguna razón sabía que ese no era su tono de vos habitual.

Choumei: ¡qué alegría por fin kazu-chan vendrá a nuestras reuniones!.

Toda la seriedad que tenía el ambiente fue destruido por ese conjunto de palabras.

Shizuka: ya me extrañaba que ella hablara asi.

La gran tanuki de arena respondió con su típico tono de malhumorada

[nota de autor: las formas bijuus son exactamente iguales a sus versiones del canon por eso todo el mundo piensan que tienen personalidades femeninas.]

Izumi: podríamos comenzar con esta reunión ya.

La gran tortuga tuerta respondió con un tono de cansancio.

Kazumi: bien les pedí que vinieran sin sus jinchurikis porque tengo un asunto que quiero que se mantenga entre nosotras.

Todas a excepción de matatabi se extrañaron al decir que quería que se mantuviera entre ellas pero ella trajo a su jinchuriki.

Kyuki: entonces porque trajiste a tu jinchuriki.

Todas habían notado que tenia una persona en su cabeza pero esta se escondía en su pelaje por lo que ninguna (a excepción de matatabi sabia el género real de su jinchuriki (ósea Naruto) pero asumían que era una chica.

Kazumi: es por eso que quiero que se mantenga entre nosotras y temo decir… ¡que soy la mas afortunada de todas ustedes ya que mi jinchuriki es inrrasteable!.

Todas a excepción de matatabi se preguntaban por qué.

Kazumi: adelante naruto muéstrate.

Todas se quedaron pensando en el nombre un momento y se preguntaron quien le pondría ese nombre a una chica solo necesitaban cambiar la letra (t) por una (k) y ya tenían un nombre chica pero apenas vieron bien a su jinchuriki entendieron por qué de ese nombre.

Naruto se paró y todas las bijuus se sorprendieron al ver que era un hombre e inmediatamente sus celos se fueron por las nubes al ver que su hermana tenia razón nadie pensaría en un jinchuriki hombre además que sabían que no era un henge ya que este cuarto prohíbe el uso de jutsus o sellos además que cualquier jutsu o sello que no sea el que las mantiene dentó de su jinchuriki se anula automáticamente. Además que tenían un poco de celos por que el cuerpo de Naruto estaba bien trabajado.

Naruto: ¡que te he dicho sobre desaparecer todas mis ropas de la cintura para arriba.

Todas vieron el trabajado cuerpo de cazarecompenzas de Naruto y sus celos aumentaron por eso y las razones antes mencionadas, inmediatamente shizuka respondió... bueno al igual que todas pero su vos se escuchaba mas que las de las otras.

Shizuka: ¡cómo diablos tienes a un jinchuriki hombre es total mente imposible!.

Shun Saotomi: diablos y es que tienes que quedarte con la mejor parte… (en susurro) me gustaría tener a un jinchuriki hombre con un cuerpo asi de trabajado.

Pero ese susurro fue escuchado por todas y digo todas ya que naruto no lo logro escuchar.

Kokuo: ¡que es lo que hiciste para yo también hacerlo!.

Saiken: tengo mucha curiosidad de que haces con el kazumi…

Inmediatamente kazumi se sonrojo por la indirecta que le mando su hermana pero por el anaranjado se su pelaje no se noto.

Choumei: si que tienes suerte kazumi.

Izumi: un jinchuriki hombre es perfecto para ocultarte… nadie pensaría que es un jinchuriki.

Kyuki: tengo que admitir que tienes mucha suerte kazumi despues de todo vi como los de kumo intentraon sellar a matatabi en un hombre y este murió por exceso de chakra… tienes mucha suerte niño.

Shizuka: ¡y que! ¡me imagino que es un bueno para nada como todos los hombres!.

Naruto: ¡hey! ¡para que lo sepas yo soy un cazarecompensas de elite en kiri y un caza recompensas muy recurrente en las otras naciones a excepción de iwa!.

Eso dejo heladas a todas.

Naruto: ¡además e vencido a muchas kunoichis e inclusive a ameyuri Ringo una de las espadachines de la niebla!.

Eso dejo las helo aun mas.

Naruto: he incluso derrote a una hyuga sin que me diera un golpe.

Y seguían helándose.

Naruto: aunque tengo que admitir que venci a ameyuri ringo en un duelo sin chakra y a la hyuga era gennin pero era la heredera del clan.

Eso no las helo mas.

Naruto: pero lo mas importante yo soy un Uzumaki por lo cual tengo la capacidad de usar las kongo fusa… las cadenas de chakra.

Eso rompió todo el hielo metaforico que las congelaba y comesaron a pensar de otras maneras sobre el.

Kazumi; mi jinchuriki a hecho mucho asi que como se sienten sobre eso.

Matatabi: no me siento impresionada pues ya sabia eso.

Todas inclusive kyuki la miraron con asombro.

Matatabi: mi jinchuriki a estado investigando al tuyo despues de nuestro encuentro pero no sabia lo de la hyuga y lo de las cadenas de chakra… es si me impresiono.

Naruto: oh hola matatabi-chan no te habia escuchado hablar antes.

Todo lo que se supo después que es que comenzó una pelea entre las bijuus contra matatabi.

Tanto kazumi como naruto tenían esta cara (-_-) al ver como se peleaban solo porque Naruto le agrego el chan a su nombre… aunque kazumi estaba un poco molesta porque Naruto nunca le ponía ese sub-fijo.

Naruto: kazumi: me podrias dar permiso de usar las cadenas de chakra.

Ella solo asintió y naruto disparo mas de 17 cadenas simultaneas y con eso amarro a todas las bijuus para que no continuaran peleando y lo logro he inmediatamente retiro las cadenas ya que necesitaban una cantidad demandante de chakra que el no podía desperdiciar.

Todas se asombraron al sentir las cadenas en partes digamos privadas asi que se detuvieron de pelear y volvieron a sus lugares correspondientes.

Kazumi: mmm bueno seguía, e estado pensando las cosas y creo que deven saberlo.

Todas:¿saber que?.

Kazumi: de mi jinchuriki, pues apenas sepan de que el es el único hombre con capacidad de usar chakra y tener reservas algo grandes… mmm quisiera que fueran ustedes quien lo encuentre primero.

Naruto comenzó a asustarse por el tono nervioso de kazumi.

Kyuki: sabes que no podemos dejar a nuestros jinchurikis si es que te refieresa un encuentro en la vida real y no en este Mind Scape compartido.

Kazumi: a eso no me referia… mmm naruto ya eres libre de irte.

Naruto sintió un jalon haca atrás y despertó en el sillón donde el estaba antes de que lo arrastraran a su Mind Scape.

Naruto: a que se referirá kazumi a que ellas me encuentren… no, no, no, ¡que sus jinchurikis me encuentren!.

Naruko asomo su cabeza por la puerta del pasillo para preguntarle a naruto

Naruko: mmm naruto-nii… puedo llamarte asi verdad no te incomoda.

Naruto: si me puede llamar asi mientras no utilices subfijos chan o tan.

Naruko puso una cara de molestia

Naruko: hinata verdad, esa maldita ya sabra lo que le espera.

Naruto: que querias preguntarme.

Naruko: solo era para que me dieras buena suerte en el examen.

Naruto: y kibana y sayuri.

Naruko: se fueron a prepararse para el examen (susurando) y sayuri se prepara mentalmente para aguantar a sus seguidoras… al igual que yo.

Naruto: que seguidoras.

Naruko rápidamente se puso nerviosa.

Naruko: nada nada.

Naruto le puso la típica cara de hermano mayor de no te creo.

Naruko se puso mas nerviosa

Naruko: es enserio nada.

Naruto siguió con su cara de no te creo.

Naruko: exploto de nerviosismo.

Naruko: bien bien, al igual que sayurial ser prácticamente la líder del clan apenas sea chunnin estoy forsada a elegir a una chica con la cual hacer el sello de nacimiento milagroso para mantener el clan… asi que muchas chicas… me imagino que mandadas por sus clanes… quieren pasar por ser mis novias para que apenas sea chunnin o jounin me arreglen el matrimonio.

Naruto: tenia una cara de enojo total.

Naruto: y cuando planeabas decírmelo.

Naruko: no quería que se sintiera incomodo el primer dia aquí asi que no te lo dije por eso.

El miedo de naruko hacia su hermano aumentaba apenas vehia una aura anaranjada encima de el además de la inmensa presión del KI (o Instinto asesino por sus iniciales en ingles) de naruto.

Naruto solo comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, abrió la puerta, salio por ella ya para cerrar la puerta la asota.

Naruko: creo que me salve… que bueno que no exploto aquí… (gemido de terror) ¡ba a gritarle a la abuela!

Un grito muy potente se escucha a la distancia y reconocia la vos ya que era la de naruto y entendia lo que estaba gritando.

Naruto: ¡TE PEDI QUE LA CUIDARAS MIENTRAS YO NO ESTABA Y AHORA ELLA TIENE MATRIMONIOS ARREGLADOS, QUE CLASE SE PROTECCION ES ESA HOKAGE-SAMA!.

Naruko se puso nerviosa, pero entonces analizo lo que dijo naruto y no ella no tenia matrimonios arreglados ya que siempre se las arreglaba para que todas esas admiradoras no pasaran a mas de un metro de ella pero bueno ya lo que dijo estaba hecho.

 **Time skip unos minutos despues**

Naruko: otro dia mas en la academia.

Sayuri: por lo menos ya es el pen-ultimo.

Kibana: y cuando pasemos estaremos en el mismo equipo.

Naruko: si eso espero… ese no es mi hermano.

En la entrada de la academia estaba naruto y alrededor muchas chicas gritándole de por que estaba aquí y naruto tenia una cara de ceño fruncido hasta que vio a naruko.

Naruto: hermana.

Naruko se puso un poco nerviosa apenas el la llamo.

Naruko: si naruto-nii.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron al ver el enorme parecido de naruko con con el chico extraño y que estos se dijeran hermanos comensaron a unir los puntos y dedujeron que eran hermanos o naruko usando kage bushin.

Asi que una chica lanzo un kunai y naruto atrapo el kunai.

Chica: eres solo un clon.

Otra chica: si ningún hombre podría haber parado un kunai sin ser.

Naruto: caza recompensas.

Naruto saca desella de sus guantes una kitsune no kiba y la desenfunda.

Otra chica: es el solo le falta el sombreo chino y el haori negro y es la viva imagen del caza recompensas del incidente del camapamento gerric.

Todas comensaron a retroceder apenas escucharon eso pues el incidente fue que un campamento lleno con mas de 40 kunoichis entre grados chunin y jounin renegadas, usaban ese campamento para la trata de esclavos y otros actos delictivos, ese campamento fue masacrado por un caza recompensas con una espada con un diseño inspirado en zorros.

Naruto infundio mas su KI y todas las chicas entraron inmediatamente en la academia.

Kibana: tengo que admitirlo naruko: cuando tu hermano se lo platea puede ser muy terrorífico.

Sayuri: usas muy bien el KI naruto… pero enserio tu hiciste el incidente gerric.

Naruto ya calmado y sin instinto asesino se hacerca a las chicas.

Naruto: si fue mi mejor trabajo pero casi mori en varias ocaciones.

Naruko: naruto-nii por favor no intimides a mis compañeras ahora se van a sentir intimidades porque ahora saben que mi hermano es un caza recompensas muy… efectivo.

Naruko despues de decir intimidades comenzó a hablar cada ves mas lento hasta parar en muy.

Naruto: ese es el punto, descuida hermanita ya no te molestaran…

Naruto enciende su KI y mira para la puerta entre abierta donde miraban algunas estudiantes.

Naruto: o si no se la las verán conmigo.

Naruko: sinceramente no te queda lo de intimidante.

Naruto: si lose pero habeses hay que serlo bueno pues nos vemos hermanita.

Naruko:… tengo tu misma edad.

Naruto: (ya alejándose) pero yo Sali primero.

Bueno pues hasta aquí el capitulo 2

Nada mas que decir aun sigo pensando que hacer con naruto el jinchuriki de dos bijuus pero algo hare… verdad.


	3. Un Sueño Extraño

Bueno despues de desempolvar mi wii u y jugar la misión "Karma" del Call of Duty Black Ops 2 y jugar la pare del club solar me siento renovado como para escribir al ritmo de Imma Try it Out Remix by Jack Wall & Trent Reznor.

Bueno a comenzar

Capitulo 3.

Un Sueño Extraño.

Naruto se encontra en su cuarto listo para tomar una siesta para estar listo para su próxima misión como caza recompensas pero no iba ha ser tan fácil ¿verdad?.

Naruto: donde estoy… que es este lugar… solo recuerdo cerrar los ojos y ya.

Naruto se encontraba en en un gran campo de batalla devastado y podía ver lo que eran 3 personas a lo lejos.

Naruto se acerco lo mas que pudo si ser visto y pudo ver a esas personas… y uno era idéntico a el pero con el cabello Pelirrojo y liso, otra era un chica o eso parecía ser ya que de ella 9 colas que cambian constantemente de color además se vestia con un camisa blanca y un short corto color verde tal ves, su cabello era morado, su mano derecha y parte de su brazo derecho estaban en un color azul y una esfera ¿pixelada? Flotaba encima de ella y en la otra mano sujetaba lo que parecía ser una versión mejorada de su proyecto personal… algo que el llamaba RPG y por ahora no habia conseguido que su prototipo funcionara correctamente… de seguro mirara muy de cerca esa versión. La 3ra persona no podía verla muy bien pues este tenia un haori con capucha de color negro que no le dejaba ver nada pero atrás de el, una algo parecido a la pantalla de un televisor pero sin nada detrás de el flotaba con 4 pantallas mas pequeñas abajo. Alcanzo a leer lo siguiente en la pantalla mas grande.

"lugar de devastación Planetaria" "NV:1"

En las cuatro pantallas decía lo siguiente.

Superior Izquierda: "Continuar"

Superior Derecha: "Resetear"

Inferior Izquierda: "Guardar"

Inferior Derecha: "Cargar"

Naruto no podía escuchar que decían asi que decidió acercarse mas y lograba escuchar bien.

Pelirrojo: Sabes no podemos detenerte, pero por que haces esto.

Encapuchado: porque quiero y porque puedo despues de todo e probado ha hacer de todo en esta línea temporal… ya era hora de hacer el Genocidio y solo faltan ustedes dos y la ruta estará completa.

Pelimorada: ¿Genocidio? ¿Ruta?... por alguna razón conozco ese juego de palabras.

Pelirrojo: Aque te refieres Ahri.

En ese instante la pelimorada ya nombrada Ahri por el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa y comenzó a retroceder.

Encapuchado: Parese que sabes de lo que soy capas.

Ahri: el a estado jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo, naruto el sabe que haremos todo el tiempo, despues de todo el a repetido esta pelea muchas veces.

Naruto se sorprendio cuando la pelimorada llamo al pelirrojo igualito a el Naruto.

Naruto PR: -"PR=PeliRrojo"- a que te refieres con que ha repetido esta pelea.

Ahri: ves el holograma detrás de el, con eso puede hacer un punto seguro en el espacio-tiempo y volver a el cuando quiera.

El Naruto pelirrojo no parecio entender… bueno nuestro naruto tampoco entendio.

Ahri: (-_-) imaginalo de esta manera…sabes que en mi videojuego puedo guardar y cargar partida.

Naruto PR: Sip.

Ahri: Pues es lo mismo solo que en la vida real…el guardo su partida antes de que la pelea empezara y puede cargarla cuando quiera.

Ambos narutos Entendieron esta ves y vieron al encapuchado con un poco de miedo.

Encapuchado: bueno ahora que se sus ataques es hora de "cargar la partida".

Ahri: ¡NNNNNOOOOOO!.

La pelimorada disparo el RPG y naruto pudo ver con claridad como era el proyectil y vio como desplego unas minialas además de su forma de flecha ya sabia como estaba construido. Pero el cohete no llego a tiempo.

El encapuchado presiona la pantalla de "Cargar".

Naruto: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Naruto despertó de ese sueño raro que tuvo, eh inmediatamente lo argudico al juego que habia jugado recientemente despues de todo nadie puede guardar y cargar partidas en el mundo real verdad… ¿Verdad?.

Naruto se preparo para pedir su misión pero se quedo pensando en ese sueño… talves con los detalles que vio en ese sueño sobre el prototipo que vio en esa pelimorada pueda terminar el suyo, haci que en ves de una misión decidio quedarse a intentar terminar su prototipo asi que fue al sotano de la casa de su hermana y saco su royo donde decía "RPG Prototipe Ver. 6" y desello su contenido en una mesa que estaba ahí.

El habia logrado hacer la parte externa pero que disparar era el problema, al principio intento con bolas de cañon explosivas pero tenia que hacerlas mas pequeñas y además de poco útil que seria eso asi que comenzo a trabajar en otra cosa, asi que intento con un invento reciente… los cohetes pero eran algo inestables y nunca ivan en línea recta asi que se canso de intentarlo pero con el cohete del sueño tal ves podía terminar su prototipo.

Mientras naruto trabajaba en el cohete naruko se encontraba en la academia.

Naruko: (-_-) me pregunto que tanto tiempo me van a ver.

Toda el aula estaba mirando a naruko inclusive la sensei iruko.

Sayuri: (-_-) no te miran solo a ti.

Kibana: (-_-) nos miran a todas.

Naruko: sensei pu-puede empezar la clase ya perdimos una hora y no hemos hecho los exámenes.

Iruko: ¿Cómo?.

Naruko: si pued-.

Iruko: ¿Cómo es posible que el tierno naruto que jamás lastimaría a nadie ocasionara el incidente gerric?.

Naruko: no tengo idea pero porfavor continuemos con la clase.

Toda la clase volvió a mirar al frente y iruko comenzó su clase pero eso si, naruko sentía como la miraban de reojo.

Iruko: bueno clase, los exámenes serán los siguientes: El primer examen será un examen escrito, el segundo examen es una prueba de puntería con armas, el tercer examen será una prueba de taijutsu y el ultimo examen será una prueba de ninjutsu que consistirá en hacer los 3 jutsus de academia. Bueno pues mi compa-… donde esta mizuki.

Sayuri: se fue hace un rato.

Kibana: como no se dieron cuenta.

Justo en ese momento mizuki (esta claro que es la versión Fem de Mitzuki ¿No?) entro por la puerta y voy como todas las estudiantes la miraron.

Mizuki: ¡que! ¡No puedo ir al baño!.

Iruko: bueno pues como decía mizuki les dara las pruebas del primer examen.

Mizuki comenzó a pasar las pruebas sin no antes ponerle un genjutsu al examen de naruko ya que seguía creyendo que ella era la jinchuriki y quería que ella no pasara para completar su plan.

Media hora despues

Naruko entrego su examen junto con las otras, gracias a sayuri naruko aprendio a sentir los genjutsus y entonces noto el genjutsu de bajo nivel en su examen asi que lo despejo y comenzó su examen.

Muzuki al ver que el examen de naruko ya no tenia el genjutsu y que estaba correcto en un 97% (ni siquiera yo puedo sacar eso siempre por debajo del 95%) se enojo un poco pero aun faltanban 3 examenes mas.

Despues fueron al campo de tiro cada chica paso a hacer sus tiros (claramente tirando kunais o shurikens ya que las mujeres nombraban los mosquetes y escopetas armas inservibles) y la mayoría tuvo una calificación aceptable (las civiles) los herederos tuvieron un sobresaliente y era el turno de naruko.

Iruko: bien naruko tienes 10 kunais y 10 shurikens, podrás acertar a todas.

Naruko agarro los kunai pero con un desliz que "debió" haberle cortado un poco la mano se dio cuenta que no tenían filo hace que con un movimiento de mano tiro las armas sin filo hacia arriba y comenzó ha hacer tiros rápidos con los kunais y shurikens que ella tenía, y fue agarrando uno a uno los kunai y shurikens que lanzo al aire agarrándolos todos antes de que toquen el suelo, todo el mundo se quedó impresionado como naruko con el poco tiempo que le dio arrojar las armas sin filo al aire logro hacer los 20 tiros pero 19 fueron certeros y uno se fue de largo… o eso pensaban pues reboto en una esquina y corto unos hilos que sostenían una pancarta y esta le cayo encima a misuki.

Iruko: bien naruko aunque no tenias que hacer eso.

Misuki se molesto mas porque naruko parecía hacerle burlas y por que le callera la pancarta cubriéndola totalmente con una frase estúpida.

Era hora del tercer examen y como se speraban era una lucha de taijutsu contra mizuki.

Iruko: bien mizuki será su contrincante, las reglas siguen siendo las mismas, si sales del campo, te rindes o quedas inconsiente pierdes, para ganr tienes que mantener un total de 100 segundos cada segundo es un punto.

La mitad de los civiles no llegaron a mas 40-60 segundos la otra mitad no llego a los 20 segundos.

Los herederos pudieron llegar a los 100 segundos con un poco de dificultad y naruko, pues, era su turno.

Mizuki: 'por fin podre poner mis manos en ella sin que mi puesto peligre'.

Naruko se sintió un poco intimidada por la cara de mizuki pero rápidamente se compuso y se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Mientras tanto con naruto.

El ya habia terminado el prototipo del cohete que vio en el sueño e iba a probarlo.

Naruto: Muy bien, prueba de fuego en 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Fuego en el hoyo.

Naruto halo el gatillo con una cuerda pero lo galo muy fuerte y el marco de madera que sujetaba el prototipo del RPG quedo apuntando hacia arriba y entonces disparo.

El cohete salio disparado pero como si fuera un mortero porque rápidamente se quedo sin propulsión y fue cayendo en dirección a la academia.

Naruto: hay kami, porfavor que nadie bueno salga herido.

Volviendo con naruko.

Iruko: bueno, comiencen.

El cohete de naruto impacto con uno de los muros de la academia hacien que todo el mundo le preste atención al ruido y naruko antes de que escuchara comenso ha hacer una patada giratoria, voladora a Mizuki.

Inmediatamente despues de la patada (fue en la cara) Mizuki quedo inconciente.

Iruko: ganadora por noquear al sensei, naruko Uzumaki.

Mientras tanto con naruto.

Naruto: por lo menos le dio a una pared y no ha nadie.

Naruto se encontraba en un árbol usando su rifle de francotirador (imagínense uno de caza y cerrojo)como telescopio para mirar que daños izo su cohete.

Naruto: bueno parece que tendre que trabajar para que ese cohete tenga mejor propulsión.

Naruto bajo del árbol y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de naruko, bueno claramente sello su rifle de francotirador.

Con naruko.

Iruko: bueno la ultima parte del examen son los jutsus de academia.

Las civiles un 30% lo lograron, y un 70% no lo lograron.

Las herederas: un 100% lo lograron.

Y ahora le tocaba a naruko.

Iruko: Muy bien naruko me inprecionaste con el kage bushin.

Mizuki ya habia fracasado pues el sello que estaba en el techo que servia para que el ninjutsu de naruko fuera pésimo no habia funcionado haci que lo decidio activar otra ves… solo para darse cuenta que la anterior explosión tiro el sello al piso y quedo justo debajo de ella… ya no podrá manejar bien el chakra por un rato.

5 minutos despues.

Iruko: pues esto son los estudiantes que se graduaron.

[tengo mucha pereza para inventar nombres que de seguro nunca usare así que lo pondré en gráficas.

40% de las civiles pasaron.

100% de las herederas pasaron]

Iruko: Naruko Uzumaki… se graduó.

Naruko se sintió muy feliz y fue a recoger su Itae para ponérsela inmediatamente en la frente.

Ya afuera de la academia Naruko, Sayuri y Kibana se reunieron para irse a la casa de naruko.

Naruko: bueno chicas mañana nos asignaran juntas.

Kibana: pues bueno porque no celebramos.

Sayuri: a que te refieres con celebrar.

Naruko: ¿a una fiesta?.

Kibana: por que no aprovechamos que naruto regreso (movimiento de sejas sugerente).

Sayuri y naruko se sonrrojaron inmediatamente.

Naruko: ¡que tonterías dices el es mi hermano!.

Sayuri: además que pensara de nosotras.

Kibana: no se que pensaron ustedes pero yo me referia a algún juego de mesa como cuando eramos niños.

Naruko: si estaría bien.

Sayuri: entonces para que moviste las cejas.

Kibana: solo quería ver como reaccionaban (hace una mueca).

Sayuri gruño un poco furiosa con Kibana.

Mientras que con naruto.

Naruto: Veamos un plato de arroz con tocino y un baso de jugo de naranja para Kibana… listo, un plato de Arroz con pescado frito y ensalada de tomate para Sayuri… listo, y un bol de miso ramen para naruko… listo, arroz con sopa ramen para mi… listo… ahora solo falta que las chicas lleguen.

Y justamente las chicas entraron por la puerta y olieron los aromas de la comida recién servida de naruto, como en las caricaturas flotando fueron siguiendo el aroma hasta que sin que ellas lo supieran estaban al frente del plato y ya sentadas.

Naruto: a comer.

Apenas naruto dijo eso las chicas comenzaron a comer sin ni siquiera usar los palillios.

Un rato despues.

Naruko, Sayuri, Kibana y naruto estaban sentados en la sala, naruto estaba meditando… osea hablando con kazumi y las chicas estaban indecisas de que hacer y ya se estaban preocupando que naruto estuviera dormido.

Kibana: chicas acérquense.

Kibana les pide que se acerquen y comienzan todas a susurar.

Naruko: que pasa Kibana.

Kibana: naruto esta probablemente dormido de aburrimiento asi que necesitamos algo para que mantenga despierto.

Sayuri: déjalo dormir y ágamos algo nosotras.

Kibana: dijimos que jugaríamos un juego de mesa con el.

Naruko: pero no lo vamos a forzar cierto si quiere dormir dejémoslo.

Sayuri: por eso digo que lo dejemos y ágamos algo nosotras.

Naruto: porque están susurrando chicas.

Naruto se metio en el grupo y pregunto en vos alta.

Kibana, Sayuri, Naruko: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡No nos asustes haci!.

Naruto: Bueno nos vemos chicas tengo algo que hacer.

Naruko y las demás lo miraron mientras se iba de la casa.

Kibana Fue la que reacciono primero.

Kibana: genial se nos escapo.

Mientras que con naruto.

Naruto bagaba solo en la inmensidad de la noche, el bosque por donde crusaba era uno de los tantos bosques de konoha pero este era diferente pues era el temido bosque de la muerte. Hogar de una de las interrogadoras del IT mas efectivas, Mitarashi Anko. Pero el no estaba ahí por ella si no por otra cosa.

Naruto: me pregunto si será cierto que ella vive aquí o solo que pasa mucho tiempo aquí.

Naruto pregunto eso a nadie en particular, pues no había alguien con el.

Naruto: me pregunto cuanto tiempo faltara para llegar.

Naruto Volvió a preguntarle a nadie en particular.

Naruto siguió caminando hasta que… vio algo muy interesante… un rio en medio del bosque.

Naruto fue hasta el rio por suerte era lo suficientemente ancho como para que las copas de los arboles no le taparan la luna por lo que podía ver su reflejo… y el de alguien mas en las copas de los arboles.

Naruto: Me pregunto cuando llegare a mi destino… eh persona desconocida el las copas de los arboles.

?: no soy desconocida me conoces muy bien, Uzumaki Naruto.

Una vos femenina se escuchó de entre las copas de los árboles, para que después caiga una mujer que aún no se le podía ver por las sombras pero su silueta podía ser vista claramente.

La silueta era esbelta y parecía estar desnuda, tenía cabello largo en mechones y una espada en la espalda, además que parecía tener una talla de busto prominente.

De pronto la luna es tapada por una nube por lo que Naruto también se ve como una silueta.

Naruto: esto es muy familiar ¿No?.

?: porque lo dices

Naruto: la misma situación de la ultima ves, de noche, tu me seguías para cobrar mi recompensa y nos enfrentamos en una batalla de siluetas, tengo que admitir que la ultima ves fue emocionante.

?: lo dice l único hombre que puede enfrentarse a 10 kunoichis nivel jounin y sobrevivir… claro sin escapar.

Naruto: tu fuiste la única que sobrevivio esa ves.

?: Desde entonces te e cazado… no solo por la recompensa que por cierto se intensifico… si no que para vengarlas.

Naruto: la venganza nunca arregla nada.

?: pero te da una satisfacción momentánea.

Naruto: eso no lo puedo negar… pero te sentirás miserable después.

?: Bueno vasta de tanta chachara… vamos a lo que teníamos que hacer desde un principio… ¡matarte!.

Naruto: esta es posiblemente nuestro ultimo encuentro. Asi que respóndeme una duda.

?: ¿cual?.

Naruto: ¿Por qué te hiciste Caza recompensas en primer lugar?.

?: meh porque tendría que decirte eso.

Naruto: se que los motivos de de muchos es un pasado trágico asi que quiero saber si tu pasado también es trágico o es otra cosa.

?: Uzumaki Naruto… tan… tan… tan vanidoso como siempre.

Naruto: Por favor responde.

'?: muy bien te respondere, solo por que se que ganare este encuentro.

Naruto: Muy Bien dime que como fue tu vida antes de ser caza recompensas…Midori Uganda.

Mientras que en la torre hokage.

Naruko: abuela, no has visto a naruto por aquí.

Hiruza: no ¿porque?.

Naruko: no lo encuentro, dijo que tenia que hacer algo y para cuando Sali el habia desaparecido.

Hiruza: esto es malo… puede que este en problemas.

Una explosion se escucha a lo lejos.

Tanto Naruko como hiruza miran po la ventana y ven que otras explosiones y sonidos de disparos se escuchan proviniendo del bosque de la muerte.

Hiruza: ¡atención! ¡Ambus! ¡ya saben que hacer!.

Ambu: Hai Mi Señora.

La Ambu junto con otras ambus van al bosque de la muerte.

Naruko: bueno ya sabemos que es naruto nadien puede recargar tan rápido como para hacer 4 disparos seguidos.

Hiruza: de hecho naruto se nos adelanto.

Naruko: ¿Qué?.

Hiruza: los científicos an estado buscando la manera de hacer múltiples disparos sin recargar asi que ideamos el sistema revolver, un barril que contiene 6 cañones cortos y un cañón largo. Un cañón pequeño se alinea con el cañón más largo y dispara la bala que está dentro del cañón pequeño, con un tiro del martillo el barril gira para que el siguiente cañón corto se alinee con el cañón más largo para permitir disparar otra vez. Pero naruto creo un sistema de disparo nunca antes visto, el nunca le puson un nombre a ese sistema de disparo.

Naruko: naruto es un genio.

Hiruza: si lo es.

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo de Un Mundo Kunoichi.

perdonen no se que paso que subio el capitulo anterior en ves de este

Sin mas que decir adiós.


	4. La Batalla de Siluetas

Vortex: Pues que mas da.

Spike: desde hace mucho que solo piensas en historias "sexys" por así decirlo.

Vortex: pero no me pondré a escribirlo.

Spike: como tu quieras pero… como harás con la escena de acción.

Vortex: no se algo se me ocurrirá.

Spike: no me decepciones.

Vortex: lo intentare… este capitulo tendrá una narrativa diferente.

Capitulo 4.

La batalla de siluetas.

"Naruto. no tengo un pasado trágico. . soy caza recompensas porque quiero. y si estas por preguntar porque no soy una kunoichi pues. es simple... no pagan tanto." dijo Midori.

"entonces solo lo haces por la paga." dijo un desilusionado Naruto. "bueno ahí se fue la intención del siglo". .

"bueno comencemos." dijo Midori

Naruto y Midori se preparaban para atacarse entre si.

Bueno si no hay otra salida. Dijo un poco despreocupado Naruto.

Esta será la batalla final entre tú y yo. Dijo una determinada Midori.

Naruto y Midori desvainaron sus espadas listos para pelear.

Midori se lanzó contra Naruto y este respondió también.

"Esto no tiene que terminar así." Dijo un poco preocupado Naruto mientras corría hacia Midori.

Naruto y Midori chocan sus espadas y comienzan una batalla de fuerza para ver quien sede.

"pero yo quiero que termine asi". Dijo Midori con una mirada de determinación.

Rápidamente Naruto empuja a Midori y saca sus máuser.

"no caeré en eso otra vez". Dijo Midori con un seño fruncido.

A medida que Naruto disparaba Midori bloqueaba o esquiva las balas por milímetros hasta que una le roso el hombro… era la bala 14 por lo que solo le quedaban una bala por pistola.

[Vortex: aclaración las máuser de Naruto tiene 8 balas por cargador por lo que que al tener dos son 16 balas sin recargar.]

"maldito pagaras por eso. Katon: dragon de fuego." Un inmenso dragon hecho de fuego se dirijio hacia naruto que en un instante apareció detrás de midori para darle un fuerte puñetazo que la mandoa volar.

Mientras el dragon explotaba contra el suelo se ilumino brevemente el área por lo que se podía notar que el cabello de midori era entre un purpura y negro. Además que el traje que vestia era un traje ajustado color morado oscuro casi negro. Pero rápidamente el esplendor se detuvo porlo que el entorno se lleno de sombras nuevamente.

"donde estas… ven y enfrentame como un hombre." Midori ya no podía ver bien en la oscuridad debido a que vio el fuego de frente.

Se escucho una pequeña explosión e inmediatamente su instinto le dijo que se moviera de ese lugar asi que salto hacia un árbol y vio como el lugar donde estaba era destruido por un pequeño cohete para luego ser recibida en el aire con una patada de parte de naruto.

"Me distraje con un artefacto explosivo. Pero no volverá a pasar." Dijo midori ya con una cara de sed de sangre.

"sabes que esto puede para cuando tu quieras" dijo naruto

"esto parara cuando mueras. y cobre tu recompensa" dijo midori "katon: gran bola de fuego".

Naruto volvió a desaparecer para esquivar la bola de fuego.

"como desapareses de repente, los hombre no puede usar chakra por lo que no puedes usar jutsus". Dijo una furiosa midori por no poder hacertar ningún ataque.

Inmediatamente midori rodo hacia adelante para esquivar una bala de alta velociad.

"deja de enfrentarme con armas de fuego" dijo midori con su vos furiosa.

Naruto apareció detrás de ella para darle una patada en la espalda y estrellarla contra un árbol.

"como desees" dijo Naruto desenfundando su espada nuevamente.

"shushin no jutsu" dijo Midori para aparecer delante de Naruto para darle una estocada.

Naruto bloqueo la estocada y hiso un tajo ascendente mandando a volar la espada de Midori pero esta rápidamente saco un kunai listo para aventárselo a Naruto, pero este solo lo bloqueo.

"¡¿no entiendo porque eres tan fuerte?!" dijo Midori con furia y desconcierto.

"terminemos con esto no." dijo Naruto.

"bueno si tu quieres." Dijo Midori con una sonrisa en su cara.

{Soundtrack: Battle at Spear Pillar SSBB RMX}

"Arte de la luna: Dagas Lunares" dijo Midori mientras en sus manos unas dagas de aspecto antiguo de con una hoja de 25 centímetros de grosor aparecían en sus manos, además sus hojas destellaban en un color blanco con toques de azul.

"por fin comenzaras en serio eh" dijo Naruto con un tono emocionado. "ahora yo también lo hare."

Naruto desella su segunda kitsune no kiba, Y ambos corren hacia el otro.

"¡corte distante!" dijo Midori mientras hacia cortes al aire que se convertían en algo parecido a las ondas cortantes de viento solo que eran de luz.

Naruto esquiva todos los cortes y llega a estar al frente de midori.

"¡Onda lunar!" dijo midori al mismo tiempo que clavaba las dagas al piso y una onda de choque se formo mandando a volar a naruto.

"¡barrido de luz lunar!" dijo midori apuntando sus dagas hacia naruto y de las dagas un rayo de luz sale disparado hacia naruto.

Naruto salta hacia la derecha donde lo esperaba Midori para darle una patada pero naruto maniobro en el aire para esquivar en el aire la patada.

Midori miro para donde naruto aterrizo, solo para ver que no habia nadie. Asi que rápidamente comenzó ha hacer volteretas para esquivar disparos de la máuser de naruto, para ser recibida con una patada voladora apenas toco suelo, y termino estrellada en un árbol.

"pensé que no usarías tus armas de fuego." Dijo Midori.

"no te confies." Dijo naruto.

"- listo para disparar-" dijo una voz femenina que parecía no tener emoción alguna. esta voz venia del comunicador de naruto y solo el la escucho.

[ya en el cannon existían comunicadores pero estos son como walki tokie asi que podían venderse entre los civiles y no eran exclusivas de las kunoichi]

"adelante" dijo naruto.

Midori como no sabia de la existencia de otra persona comenzó a a correr hacia solo para recibir un disparo en la pierna que la hiso caer al suelo.

"ahhhgggg. Como… tu…" dijo Midori quejándose por su pierna herida pues la bala no la dejaba mover la pierna.

"te dije que no te confiaras..." Dijo naruto. "no espere tu visita.".

"¿que?... ¿a que te refieres?" dijo Midori aun con la bala en la pierna.

"puedes venir" dijo naruto al darse vuelta para dejar de mirar a Midori.

Midori comenzó a preguntarse con quien hablaba hasta que alguien apareció con un shushin no jutsu. O eso parecía.

"hola naruto. mucho tiempo sin vernos" dijo la chica que acababa de llegar, con una voz aparentemente sin emociones.

"si mucho tiempo…" dijo naruto un poco nervioso "¿y que te trae aquí?." Dijo aun nervioso.

"vine por ti." dijo la chica de la edad de naruto al mismo tiempo que se acerco demasiado a naruto.

Ahora ya se podía notar bien. Era un chica de 16 años con un cabello azul oscuro, con un abrigo con capucha color verde camuflaje, y unos pantalones largos del mismo color solo que mas oscuras. Además de que llevaba en sus manos el rifle francotirador parecido al de naruto. Su cara tenia una expresión aburrida además que sus pupilas estaban un poco dilatadas. Además de un aura que te daba a entender que no te metieras con ella.

"Aque te refieres." Dijo naruto mientras se intentaba alejar aun nervioso.

"que… he… venido… por… ti." Dijo mientras se acercaba a naruto hasta que naruto se topo con un árbol y esa chica quedo al frente de el, tan cerca que parecía que se besarían pero ella aun tenia su cara aburrida y naruto estaba asustado.

"bésense ya idiotas." dijo Midori molesta y aun si poder moverse.

la chica aparentemente volvió en si y se sonrrojo por la proximidad e inmediatamente golpeo en la cara a naruto tan fuerte que lo mando hasta donde estaba Midori.

"que…paso… naruto…" dijo la chica mientras parecía no entender nada. "no me digas, ella otra vez" dijo la chica con un poco de preocupación.

Naruto aun en el suelo movio la cabeza para decir si.

Ya para ese momento Midori ya estaba débil por perdida de sangre asi que se desmayo justo cuando llegaron los ambus, Naruko y La Sandaime hokage.

Naruko apenas vio a su hermano en el suelo fue hasta el mientras que los ambus rodearon a la chica que inmediatamente perdió el sentido y cayo al suelo… solo para despertarse y golpear con la cacha del rifle a una ambu en la cara y a otra con el cañón y a un tercera con una patada y terminar con la última con un golpe en el cuello.

"no me detendrán de mi objetivo" dijo la chica con su tono sin emociones nuevamente además de su expresión de aburrimiento.

"¡ya basta Masako!..." le grito naruto ya parado. "que quieres de mi."

"lo que me devias ase mucho." Dijo la recién nombrada Masako pero esto solo iso que asustara a naruto volviéndolo a poner nervioso.

"no puedo darte otra cosa en vez de eso" dijo el nervioso Naruto.

esto puso a pensar a Naruko y a la sandaime que esa chica que tenia el mismo rifle que naruto en sus manos.

Cuando las ambus se reincorporaron intentaron volver a atacar pero la sandaime no las dejo.

"sabes que lo que te pediría si no es eso no podras cumplir tu meta con ella" dijo Masako con su voz neutral pero se podía escuchar un ligero tono de burla.

Naruto comenzó a retorcerse como gelatina al escuchar eso.

"y no podemos llegar a un acuerdo" dijo Naruto intentando negociar".

"y que ella quiere contigo naruto" dijo Naruko al no entender a que se referían.

Inmediatamente se puso mas y mas nervioso.

"sencillo, déjame responderte…" dijo Masako con su tono neutral con una pisca de burla.

Inmediatamente naruto salto hacia Masako y le tapo la boca para que no hablara.

"nada importante" dijo rápidamente Naruto y se teletransporto con el shushin no jutsu.

Naruko al igual que la sandaime y las ambus se quedaron estupefactas al ver como se comportaba Naruto con esta chica… pero Naruto volvió a aparecer.

"Por favor. Lleven a Midori al hospital está perdiendo sangre." Dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer otra vez con el shushin.

Con Naruto.

"estabas apunto de decirles a ellas" dijo un Naruto en un conjunto de molesto y nervioso.

"ellas querían saber que quería asi que, iba a decirles" dijo Masako con su voz neutra pero mas burlona. Además de que tenia una cara de burla.

"ya estabien despues discutimos eso pero devuelveme a Ayaka" dijo naruto con el seño fruncido y su tono molesto pero ya no estaba el nerviosismo.

"como tu quieras, pero por favor no le hagas nada mientras no estoy" dijo Masako con un tono de burla y sugerente mientras movía las cejas sugerentemente.

Masako se desplomo y callo en el pecho de naruto pero volvió a despertar pero esta ves ya no tenia una cara aburrida o de burla sino que de inocencia y preocupación.

"¡Ayaka Volviste!" dijo naruto con alegría mientras la abrasaba.

" déjame adivinar, Masako verdad." Dijo Ayaka? Con un el típico todo de cuando estas acostumbrado que algo pase.

"¡naruto!" grito una chica con una vos parecida a sayuri.

Naruto de dio la vuelta aun sin dejar de abrazar a Ayaka y vio que si era Sayuri… pero también vio como Naruto abrasaba a esa chica y por alguna razón sintió que su corazón se rompió un poco.

"Sayuri, Mira esta es, Ayaka, una antigua amiga de mis aventuras cuando era mercenario" dijo Naruto con alegría.

Sayuri sintió que por alguna razón su corazón se volvió a romper un poco al escuchar el tono de felicidad genuina de Naruto.

" yo soy, Ayaka, mucho gusto en conocerte Sayuri, Naruto me conto sobre ti mientras estaba con el." Dijo Ayaka le daba la mano a Sayuri.

Sayuri le dio la mano y se alegro que naruto ubiera contado algo sobre ella.

Pero en el instante que sayuri le dio la mano, ayaka la alzo y la tiro al suelo con fuerza para después hacerle una llave y dejarla inmovilizada.

"dijo que era una abusiva que siempre te aprovechabas de el para sacar algún beneficio para ti" dijo Ayaka mientras ella estaba sentada en la espalda se sayuri.

En ese momento por ese comentario, el corazón de sayuri se convirtió en polvo. Naruto la odiaba.

"Ayaka, yo nunca dije eso, y ya suelta a sayuri." Dijo naruto

No sabia porque pero eso rearmo el corazón de sayuri. Naruto no la odiaba.

"pero es dabas a entender cada vez que hablabas de ella" dijo ayaka mientras seguía en la espalda de sayuri.

Otra vez su corazón de desmorono. Pero no sabia porque le afectava tanto.

"pero eso no viene al caso, ya deja a sayuri" dijo naruto.

"lo hare cuando ella se disculpe" dijo ayaka con decisión.

"pero no puede hablar, se esta sofocando." Dijo naruto mientras apuntaba a sayuri que ya estaba por desmayarse.

"ok" dijo de mala gana y dejo libre de la llave a Sayuri.

Sayuri se sintió bien que pudiera respirara con comodidad.

"¡naruto!" grito una voz como la de Kibana.

Naruto se volvió dar la vuelta y ahí estaba Kibana.

Kibana corrió hasta naruto.

"sabes cuanto tiempo te he estado buscando." Dijo Kibana con un poco de molestia en su voz.

"hemos, Oiste, Hemos buscado a naruto" dijo Sayuri ya mejor.

"y se puede saber para que lo estaban buscando" dijo Ayaka con una sonrisa.

"y tu quien eres." Dijo Kibana con un tono de autoridad.

"yo soy Ayaka, antigua compañera de naruto cuando era caza reconpensas, y tu" dijo Ayaka con un tono infantil.

"yo soy Kibana inuzuka, amiga de la infancia de naruto además que soy su mejor ami-" dijo Kibana en un tono un poco arrogante antes de ser interrumpida.

"eres hermana de Kiba Inuzuka, o por lo menos lo conoces". Dijo dijo Ayaka interrumpiendo a kibana.

Kibana se descoloco por la pregunta.

"ah Ayaka… es ella, solo que yo le digo asi… bueno ahora no tanto." Dijo naruto con un poco de pena.

"pero por como la describías pensé que era un Hombre ya que nunca me dijiste su sexo." Dijo Ayaka un poco confundida.

"naruto…" dijo kabana con un tono sin emociones.

"eh si Kibana, o prefieres que te vuelva a decir kiba como en los viejos tiempos." dijo naruto con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.

"¡porque diablos me describes como un hombre!." Kibana grito antes de intentar darle un puñetazo que Ayaka paro.

Sayuri y Kibana se quedaron estupefactas por la velocidad de Ayaka. Eso quería decir que tenia entrenamiento ninja, pues una llave de inmovilización y esa rapidez no la aprende cualquier civil.

"sabes… dises ser su mejor amiga, pero le ibas a dar un golpe con toda tu fuerza… y eres una ninja… eso no es de amigos." Dijo Ayaka con un tono frio sin emociones y además sus pupilas volvieron a dilatarse y su aura perdió toda la inocencia que tenia además del brillo de los ojos.

"(genial Masako regreso)" pensó naruto.

Masako aun sujetando le puño de Kibana, la lanza al aire para recibirla con un patada pero naruto saltan antes y atrapa a Kibana.

"Masako deja de intimidar a mis amigas" dijo naruto.

"lo siento naruto pero Ayaka me delego el control y me dijo lo que quería que yo dijera… además tu me conoces… no resisto las ganas de patear el trasero a alguien." Dijo Masako con su tono típico neutral sin emociones y su cara aburrida.

Sayuri y kabana que ya estaba bien parada se sorprendieron por el cambio de personalidad que sufrio la amiga de naruto, y por lo que entendieron. Naruto llama a esta personalidad Masako.

Las pupilas de Masako volvieron a normalizarse y entonces ella cayo pero naruto la atrapo, cuando ella abrió los ojos, sus ojos ya tenían su brillo devuelta, su cara volvia a tener un aire de inocencia.

"perdón por eso" dijo Ayaka en forma de disculpa.

"será mejor ir a la torre hokage para que te registres, o te vas a ir." Dijo naruto.

"no tengo a donde ir asi que me quedo." Dijo Ayaka.

"y que paso con el grupo." Dijo naruto.

"se disolvió, cada uno fue por su lado un mes despues que te fuiste." Dijo Ayaka mientras caminaban a la torre hokage.

Mientras que Kibana y Sayuri aun seguían en ese lugar. Si creerse que una persona podría tener 2 personalidades.

En la torre hokage estaban las cosas un poco agitadas.

la tercera hokage no sabia que hacer con la chica que estaba alfrente de ella.

ella habia atacado a su ñeto en todo menos en sangre, pero que naruto les pidiera que la llevaran al hospital y su cara de preocupacion significaba algo.

ademas que ella pensaba sobre esa chica misteriosa que se fue con naruto.

midori esta en el sillon con la pierna vendada y naruko la estaba vigilando.

entonces sonaron los golpes en la puerta asi que dejo de pensar.

"pase." dijo hiruza con su voz de persona mayor amable.

cuando se abrio la puerta, vio a naruto y a la misteriosa chica a lado de el.

"bueno abuela, primero que nada... ella es Ayaka... antigua compañera cuando era caza recompenzas." dijo naruto mientras pasa la mano por detras de la cabeza.

"yo soy ayaka, mucho gusto... quisiera pedir asilo en konoha." dijo la acompañante de naruto. pero algo se notaba raro en ella. era como si fuera otra persona, la cara aburrida, las voz neutra y sus ojos sin brillo ya no estaban. en cambio estaba una cara alegre, voz muy emotiva y ojos tan puros como los de naruto.

ya naruko y la tercera estaban sospechando esto pero la chica les contesto.

"espero que Masako no les ahiga dejado una mala inpreción, pero no siempre puedo controlarla." dijo Ayaka mientras tambien ella pasaba la mano por detras de su cabeza igual que naruto.

"¿masako?..." dijo naruto si saber quien era.

entonces Ayaka paso por todos los rasgos antes mensionados y volvio a ser Masako.

inmediatamente hiruza y naruko, vieron como la cara aburrida, la vos neutra y los ojos sin brillo estaban presentes en la chica y pues ella hablo con su voz neutra.

"yo soy Masako, un gusto en conocerlas, esperemos que nos llevemos bien." dijo Masako pero se notaba por su tono que ella lo decia medio obligada.

naruko no sabia que pensar, si esa chica era una gran actriz o tenia doble personalidad.

hiruza estaba igual.

pero midori estallo apenas vio a ayaka convertirse en masako.

asi que aun con su pierna mal herida invoco una daga lunar e iba a apuñalar a masako pero esta se defendio un un cuchillo de caza.

"aqui te queria tener... ahora pagaras las consecuencias..." dijo midori con rabia en su voz.

"..." Masako no dijo nada mientras seguia bloqueando la daga.

pero antes que alguna sediera, una onda azul las empujo por la ventana pero se mantenian flotando con unos rayos azules recorriendo por encima de sus cuerpos.

"se comportaran bien o no las agarro y caeran al vacion... tienen 10 segundos"dijo naruto mientras un pequeño rayo salia de su dedo e iba hacia las chicas y se unia a los rayos que rodeaban los cuerpos de las chicas.

"bien" dijeron ambas con un poco de mala gana.

naruto las atrajo hacia dentro de la ventana, las solto y calleron al piso.

"parese que el dinamo viviente regreso... pense que nunca te volveriamos a ver con tus poderes devuelta." dijo masako con una pisca de... ¡¿felicidad?! en su voz.

"tsk... pense que me habia desecho de esos poderes la ultima vez." dijo midori con molestia en su voz.

"naruto... tienes que decirnos... que tecnica fue esa." dijo naruko con algo de impaciencia.

" no es una tecnica. es una habilidad... la electroquinesis.

bueno aqui se acaba este capitulo.

lo siento si tardo mucho pero esta epoca en panama es muy inportante y especial para nosotros, por lo qual es muy ocupada.

y saludos a:

dafisrafafa1999

trollmemex

CCSakuraForever

Daniel21[y otros nuemeros, perdon pero no los recuerdo todos. y esto lo estoy escribiendo si internet.]

zafir09

y los demas

y bueno pronto actualizare las demas historias.

y porcierto comenten que entre mas comentarios mas rapido sale el siguiente capitulo [me esfuerso mas en hacerlo si comentan].

hasta que el primer comentario no sea enviado no se cuando comenzare a eacribir.


	5. Regresion Electrica

**bueno no tengo nada que decir haci que a empesar.**

 **Spike: entonces cuando.**

 **Vortex: ¿cuando que?.**

 **Spike: ¡cuando saldre en un fanfic!**

 **vortex: lo sigo planeando.**

 **Spike: ¡ya an pasado mas de 8 meses!.**

 ** _Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Regresion Electrica._**

en la torre hokage todas las persona exepto por masako y midori estaban sorprendidas por lo que dijo naruto, bueno naruko estaba confundida.

Naruko: ¿Electro-quinesis?.

naruto: Osea la capacidad de controlar la electricidad.

naruto abre la ventana y apunta con el brazo al cielo y de la nada un rayo sale de su mano y se dirije a donde apunto.

naruko: ¿osea tienes elemento raiton?.

hiruza: no el no tiene elemento Raiton, ese rayo no tenia chakra en el.

naruko mira asu hermano asombrada.

midori: tsk. pense que nunca los obtendrias denuevo, no tienes idea lo que me costo ese aparato.

masako: ¡si! ¡porfin estamos reunidos!, ¡dejalo salir porfavor! ¡quiero verlo denuevo!.

naruto: tengo que agradecerte midori lo eliminaste.

masako: no... no... no no no no ¡no!.

naruko: ¡que esta pasando aqui¡.

Naruto: cuando obtuve estos poderes tambien obtuve mi version del karma negativo.

solo midori y masako entendieron lo que naruto dijo.

naruto: es como mi yo malvado... por alguna razon al obtener estos poderes mi personalidad se dividio en dos que yo llamo personalidades karmicas... al perder lo poderes por culpa de tu aparatito (mira a midori) mis personalidades karmicas se volvieron a unir, pense que perdi los poderes pero solo nesecitaba una estimulacion para volverlos a tener... ahi kami... ya estoy hablando como Dark.

apesar de la explicacion aun seguian si entender.

naruto: ¡al obtener los poderes obtuve dos personalidades una buena y una mala, Karma Positivo y Karma Negativo, cuando perdi los poderes las personalidades se juntaron y ahora tengo los poderes de las dos personalidades!.

Masako: eso quiere decir que... nunca mas vere a Darky...

por primera vez masako ya no tenia su voz sin emociones ya que sonaba a mucha tristesa reprimida y a ganas de romper en llanto... pero en su espacio mental ayaka estaba festejando pues su heroe habia vencido a "Darky".

midori: ¡quieres decir que nunca mas me enfrentare a tu etapa psicotica! ¡SSSSSSIIIIIIIII! ¡EN TU CARA DARK TE VENCIIIIIIIII!.

naruko: haber si entiendo... al obtener los poderes tenias dos personalidades, una buena como eres y la otra totalmente malvada y se autollamaba Dark per cuando perdiste los poderes desaparecio Dark...

Naruto:(inserte el meme yes) ¡YES! ¡YES!.

hiruza: pero dijiste que ahora tenias acceso a sus poderes.

naruto: deveria tener acceso pero parese que el aparatito de midori solo reseteo mi avance en dominar mi poder... gracias midori ahora solo tengo el rayo alpha.

midori: no hay de que... ahora podrias quitarme las esposas de friccion que tengo mucha comeson en un area que nadie puede rascarme...

Naruto: tendras que aguantarte pues no las controlo... tendras que esperar a que se queden sin energia a si que no te muevas que ganan energia con la friccion

midori mira a naruto con odio e intencion asesina.

Masako: te dejo.

masako se desploma para ser atrapada por naruto y entonses su cara ya mostraba los signos de que era ayaka.

Ayaka: si el bien vencio al mal.

naruko le comiensa a susurrar en el oido a naruto.

naruko: ella tambien tiene una personalidad negativa.

naruto: no... tuvo un trauma en su infancia.

naruko: ok.

naruto: hablando que paso con el grupo... me dijiste que se desintegro un mes deslues que yo me fui.

Ayaka: si se desintegro... pero... porque te fuiste sin avisar solo dejaste una nota.

Naruto: en la que explicaba que no tenia el valor para hacerlo en persona pero tenia que irme... las ponia en peligro pues a cada mision el precio de mi cabeza subia.

ayaka se acerca a naruto y habla mas fuerte.

Ayaka: pero no te daba el derecho de abandonarnos.

naruto tambien se acerca y habla mas fuerte.

Naruto: pero tenia que irme.

ayaka se acerca mas y comienza a gritar

Ayaka: ¡Pero porque, todos tenianos precio por nuestras cabezas!.

Naruto se acerca y tambien comienza a gritar.

Naruto: ¡pero conmigo el precio de todos subiria hasta el triple!.

Ayaka: ¡...!.

hiruza: ahora si ya terminaron de gritar... naruto... tengo que hablar seriamente contigo... y con tu amiga... Naruko... lleva a...

Midori: Me llamo midori.

Hiruza: A midori al hospital por herida de bala... y ustedes 2 ya se que estan escuchando todo detras de la puerta.

De la puerta entraron Kibana y Sayuri.

Hiruza: ustedes vallan a sus casas... y... vallan... a... dormir.

justo con la palabra dormir hiruza se queda dormida en su sillon y casi al unisono una mujer con el henge de naruko entro por la ventana... y al pareser su concentracion era tal que no noto a todo el grupo hasta que tomo las llaves de la habitacion de royos, pues cuando se dignaba a salir vio a naruto, naruko, kibana, Sayuri, Ayaka y Midori... ya todos preparando un ataque.

Naruko Falsa: En que me meti...

el primero en responder fue naruto con una Onda Voltaica que paralizo a la falsa naruko y despues un festival de golpes venideros que destruyeron el henge de naruko... revelando que esta kunoichi era Mizuki... una maestra en la academia.

Naruto Probando otra ves su reportorio de poderes le dio un leve chispaso a Hiruza y a todas las ambus que fueron dormidas por Mizuki... y ella digamos que si no estaba muerta estaba entre la vida y la muerte devido a una patada cuatruple que le dieron las chicas a exepcion de midori que no podia usar las piernas bien despues de todo aun no se le a curado bien la herida.

Despues de la interrupcion todos volvieron a lo que hacian dejando solos a naruto y a ayaka con Hiruza

hiruza: Bueno naruto despues de esta interrupcion... lo que tenia que decirte es que tus poderes deben ser estudiados pues esos rayos no son a base de chakra... podrias tener una linea de sangre muy poderoza.

naruto: pero abuela... apenas los vuelvo a controlar otra ves... pero no es una linea de sangre...

Hiruza: A que te refieres...

Ayaka: usted se acuerda del Incidente en las montañas cerca del pais del rayo...

Hiruza: si una gran Explosion que cubrio la zona con pedasos de tierra irradiada... la explosion devasto un laboratorio secreto que no pertenesia a ningun pais por lo que los datos de ese incidente fueron dados al publico... y que ustedes tienen que ver en esto.

Naruto: pues... yo fui quien exploto el laboratorio y libere a ayaka junto con las demas.

Ayaka: sus poderes electrico son gracias a los experimientos de ese laboratorio... yo fui capturada para intentar extraer a masako pero ella no es un ente a parte si no una parte de mi personalidad.

naruto: yo fui capturado, al principio no sabia por que pero despues lo entendi... me capturaron por el gigantesco poder que llevo en mi interior... y si no fuera que hace poco que ese poder rebelo su identidad no me lo ubiera imaginado.

Naruto se agacha y pone su mano en el suelo y un pulso electrico recorre la habitacion y deja al descubierto a las 4 ambus de la hokage y a una ambu que en la mascara tenia la palabra Raiz... rapidamente las ambus acorralaron a la ambu Raiz pues el pulso electrico aplico cadenas electroestaticas para que se aferrara a la pared.

Naruto: ahora sin un ambu de raiz escuchando... abuela... ya se que soy el jinchuriki del kyubi.

eso sorprendio a hiruza pues esperaba que el kyubi tuviera un ego enorme y no se presentara ante un macho.

Ayaka: asi que era con ella quien hablabas en tu mente... quien diria que el poderozo kyubi seria una chica... todo el mundo piensa que a exepcion de Nibi todos tienen una personalidad masculina.

Hiruza en su mente fue agarrada con la guardia baja pues segun los datos de mito y kushina el kyubi era un el y no una ella.

naruto le da un pequeño golpe en la parte de atras de la cabeza.

Naruto: eso fue de parte de ella.

Ayaka suspiro un poco.

hiruza iba a preguntar algo mas hasta que decidio responderle a naruto la pregunta por la cual el estaba aqui.

Hiruza: bueno pues... [enciende un su pipa y la pone en su boca] naruto dejame firmar unos papeles y ayaka tendra asilo en konoha pero... tienes que decirnos todo lo que paso en ese laboratorio y tienes que hacer una prueba para ver tu fuerza.

a Naruto le agradaba un reto y por lo del laboratorio se lo contaria sin dudar solo que obmitiria ciertas partes como cuando estudiaron su resistencia... inmendiatamente naruto se sonrrojo y su falo crecio un poco al recordar la experiencia mas exitante de su vida.

hiruza: Mmm naruto estas bien.

Naruto con una vos nerviosa le responde.

Naruto: No na-nada... Me voy A-A-abuela.

naruto arrastrando a ayaka se va de la habitacion del hokage.

Hiruza: que mosca le pico... bueno... [mira la pila de papeles a su lado y atras del escritorio] **¡Te odio maldito papeleo! ¡como apareses sin que nadie te tenga que traer!.**

la secretaria se asoma por la puerta y dise.

Secretaria: es un nuevo sistema.

Hiruza: **¡NOOOOOOOOO!.**

mientras que naruto salia de la torre hokage escucha el grito de su abuela en todo menos en sangre.

Ayaka: ¿por que la hokage grito?.

Naruto: Odia el papeleo.

y asi paso otra noche.

ayaka durmio en la habitacion de naruto... pero ella en la cama y naruto en una colcha.

al dia siguientes naruko y las demas se fueron a la academia.

Ayaka seguia dormida... toda desparramada en la cama con una cara se satisfaccion mientras babeaba.

en cambio naruto ya estaba otra ves en el pequeño taller que se monto en el sotano.

 ** _[Glitchtale OST: Vantablack (Gaster Theme)]_**

Naruto:... me pregunto porque no a despertado.

Kazumi: **quien diria que volveria.**

Naruto: hey kazumi buen rato que no te escuchaba.

kazumi: **tengo alco que decirte naruto.**

Naruto: ¿Que?.

kazumi: **pues tus poderes electricos volvieron ¿no?.**

Naruto: ¡Si! ¡no es genial!.

kazumi: **pues tendras que volver a entrenarlos pues segun parese volviste al principio.**

naruto: si me encataba usar el flujo de rayos... pero bueno eso no me impidio mucho.

kazumi: **Naruto... esto es serio... me preocupo por ti... ganas mucho poder de golpe... no te creas superior a los demas por esos poderes...**

naruto: lo se pero se siente bien volver a tener estos poderes... aunque temo que "Darky" vuelva.

kazumi: **algo que me e dado de cuenta es que... el regresar aqui te a dado tanto.**

naruto: si... bueno... otra cosa que devas decirme.

kazumi: **naruto... las bijuus...**

naruto: si que pasa con ellas.

kazumi: **pues creemos que... talves.**

naruto: ¿tal ves que?.

kazumi: **¡Tal ves tu seas el elegido de la profecía!.**

ese grito de parte de kazumi dejo un poco helado a naruto pues la profecia era algo que ella no se lo tomaba a la ligera.

naruto: no no no, no, es imposible que yo sea el de la profecia... tendria que ser una mujer.

kazumi: **hasta ahora eres el único que nos a tratado como un ser viviente y pensan... (narrador deje esa música tan escalofriante).**

 ** _[Glitchtale OST: Vantablack (Gasters Theme)]_**

 ** _[Undertale OST: Gaster's Theme]_**

Kazumi: **(mejor)... pensante y con sentimientos.**

Naruto: no tengo idea por que paraste a media oración y la música de este lugar a una version menos escalofriante... pero sigo en pie que yo no puedo ser el de la profecía... mas adelante aparecera una chica que seria su elegida... tal ves sea mi hija... pero son pensamientos para mas adelante.

Kazumi: **en algún momento lo entenderás... por cierto después te llamaremos para hablar contigo... y las jinchuriki están en tu búsqueda.**

Naruto: ¡Espera que!... ... ... genial ya no esta ahi.

mientras naruto continuaba haciendo cocas (cosas) ayaka estaba muy ocupada en su mente

Ayaka: no dejare que hagas eso.

Masako: bamos lo desas tanto como yo...

Ayaka: no lo haré... se lo prometí a ella.

Masako: pero ella no esta aquí... puedes aprovechar que están solos.

Ayaka: no caeré en tu juego masako... no, se lo prometí y no romperé esa promesa.

Masako: no importa... el me lo debe de todos modos.

Ayaka: te lo debe Dark, no Naruto.

Masako: diferente personalidad... pero mismo cuerpo.

Ayaka: ya dije que no te dejare hacerlo.

Masako: tu y esa estúpida promesa.

Ayaka: yo no rompo promesas.

Masako: ¡A si y la promesa que me Hiciste... que lo compartiríamos... tu te quedarías con Naruto y yo con dark.

Ayaka: pues... eso fue despues de esa promesa.

Masako: no puedes mentirme... eso fue antes de conocerla y le hicieras la promesa.

Masako por primera vez se mostraba son sentimientos... pero eran tristes.

Ayaka: pero lo prometí... no puedo desacer esa promesa... ademas que para todo el mundo eres una parte de mi.

Masako: ¡eso significa que si me haces una promesa no tienes que cumplirla!.

Ayaka: ¡Tu nunca cumples tus promesas!.

Masako: Claro que las cumplo... tarde pero las cumplo.

Ayaka:... mentirosa dime una promesa que tu has cumplido.

Masako: Cuando le prometí a Suao que mantendría su secreto, cuando le prometí a mari-san que la mantendría a salvo cuando la escoltábamos.

Ayaka parpadeo un momento pues era cierto... cumplió esas dos promesas.

Ayaka: espera un minuto... cual era el secreto de Suao...

Masako:... ¡Es que no recuerdas! bueno nunca lo aras ya que mantendré su secreto.

Ayaka: pues... bueno igual no dejare que lo agas recuerda que se lo prometimos.

Masako: Lo Prometimos... Lo Prometimos... tu lo prometiste no yo...

masako ya no estaba triste... estaba furiosa con su contra-parte.

fuera de la mente de Ayaka/masako las cosas iban bien... pero en otra parte... no estaban tan bien.

 **[Bosques Cercanos a Las Afueras de Takigakure]**

?:mmm donde estoy... esta no es mi casa.

Choumei: **estas en las afueras de taki..**

?: ¿Que?... que hago aqui.

Choumei: **pues simple... corriste sonambula hasta llegar aqui donde te quedaste dormida.**

?: MMMM pues a regresar.

Choumei: **no puedes...**

?: ¿por?.

Choumei: **eres considerada Nuke-nin, mientras estabas dormida heriste a las guardias y escapaste... fuu no puedes volver...**

Fuu La jinchuriki de el escarabajo rinoceronte de 7 colas estaba estatica... pues aun no digeria lo que le dijo su jinchuriki.

Choumei: **estas en busca del jinchuriki del Zorro de nueve colas y sera mejor que avances por que si alguna kunoichi de taki te ve... despidete.**

fuu en un modo automatico comenzo a correr aun digiriendo laspalabras de choumei.

mientras que.. **[a las afueras de kumogakure].**

una kunoichi de kumo estaba centrada en encontrar a cierto rubio.

Matatabi: **ara ara, nunca vi a mi gatita tan entusiasmada... por un hombre.**

Yugito: no hables Nibi.

Matatabi: **bueno que se le va a hacer... después de todo ya pasaste tu edad y no hisiste nada ahora lo quieres hacer.**

Yugito: que te calles... y no, sabes muy bien porque lo busco.

matatabi: **si pero se me hace muy divertido molestarte con eso.**

Yugito: no se como te he soportado todos estos años.

Matatabi: **pues yo tampoco lo se... pero por lo menos no eres esa...**

Yugito siente una vibración en todo el cuerpo por la mención de ella.

Yugito: por favor no me recuerdes las historias de tu jinchuriki Puta... me hace sentir muy degradada.

Matatabi: **tengo que admitir que a pesar de ser una buena anfitriona era muy descarada... pero me hiso sentir tan bien.**

Yugito vuelve ha sentir esa vibración e todo el cuerpo.

yugito: ¡que no me lo recuerdes!, ahora podrías ser me de ayuda y decirme su ubicación... Nibi... Nibi... ¡Nibi!... genial corto la conexión.

mientras en kumo mas presisamente en los campos de entrenamiento Queen Bee jinchuriki del hachibi/Kyuki estaba meditando, por lo cual parecia serena pero en su interior.

Queen Bee: porfavor dime algo.

Kyuki:

Queen Bee: que hise para que me pusieras la ley del hielo.

kyuki: **... ok no puedo... mira no puedo decirte nada ademas que kyubi nunca asiste a nuestras reuniones asi que no puedo decirte nada... estoy igual de impresionada que tu.**

Queen Bee:... esto es malo... si un chico logro se un jinchuriki del mas poderoso de los bijuus.

Kyuki: **¡Oye!.**

Queen bee: tienes que aceptarlo... entonces que lo hace tan especial... ¡ya se! le pedire a mi hermana que me deje acompañar a Yugito pues aunque sea un hombre es un cazarecompenzas muy fuerte... de alguna manera es tan fuerte que aun si el uso de chakra puede vencer kunoichis nivel Jounin, y ya a escapado antes de yugito.

kyuki: **"perfecto" bueno si me nesecitas estare aqui y ya sabes nuestro trato.**

ambas juntas: **Nada de Rapear por un tiempo.**

Queen Bee: no puedo creer que perdiera esa apuesta.

 **E** **n otro lado.**

en Konoha naruto estaba intentando contactar a kasumi pero ella habia bloqueado el acceso a su escape mental asi que intentaba forsar la entrada pero al final se rindio.

naruto: 'porque ella bloquea mi escape mental... lo unico que espero que no sea perjudicante para mi'... me pregunti que estaran haciendo Naruko y las demas.

naruto siguio intentado terminar su prototipo de RPG pero eso de que estuviera bloqueado su escape mental lo estaba pertubaba.

bueno se que paso un tiempo... mucho de hecho... no se cuando fue la ultima ves que actualice esta historia pero lo unico que les pido es que visiten mi Blog de historias que se quedaron en los Archivos de Mis documentos... eso lo subi en fin de año pero solo una persona los ha visto haci que mirenlos y diganme si alguna de ellas les parecio decente... ademas que subi hace nada una nueva historia de SkullGirls... un primo se descargo el juego y luche contra el pero como mi laptop es una mierda no puedo instalarlo ahi asi que si quiero jugarlo lo juego alla... pero bueno me gusto el juego y el Fanfic de "Loser" me engancho mas... ese fanfic es un crossover entre naruto y skullgirls... al igual que la mia.

porfavor visiten las dos... en el fanfic de Skullgirls digo lo que voy a hacer con Naruto el jinchuriki de 2 bijuus asi que mirenla.


	6. ¿¡Suuao?

Double Danger: por fin sali de ahi.

Spike: ¡quien eres y que hiciste con Vortex!.

Spike estaba atrincherado en un fuerte de colchones sacando una espada larga y cargando una bola de fuego.

Double Danger: ¿Eh?... ha claro... no les dije... pues cada cierto tiempo tiendo a reinventarme. asi que aqui me vez.

Spike: ¡Quien Eres y que hiciste con Vortex!.

Double Danger: Soy yo Vortex pero con un cambio de apariencia y un nombre nuevo... ahora soy Double Danger, pero me puedes llamar Double D, o Danger si gustas.

Spike: no confio en lo que dises.

D. Danger: agggg bien.

un brillo cubrio al ser conocido como Double Danger. segando a Spike... cuando su vision regreso vio a Vortex en el lugar donde estaba Danger.

Vortex: Ves, soy yo.

el brillo vuelve y en el lugar de Vortex estaba Danger.

D. Danger: bueno pues ahora confias en mi.

Spike: dime algo que solo Vortex sabe.

D. Danger: pues... asi, se como te divertiste con la barb pervertida el dia en que la traje... no pararon de hacerlo en la cama.

spike estaba todo sonrrojado por recordar eso.

Spike: ok si eres Vortex, solo el sabia eso.

D. Danger: bueno pues a comenzar este capitulo.

 ** _Capitulo 06:_** ** _¿¡Suuao!?_**

En los bosques Cercanos a Konoha una chica de cabello rubio largo hasta la cadera, vestida con una blusa morada y unos pantalones largos de color azul corria en direccion a konoha.

esta llevaba un Sombrero chino grande y una gafas que ocultaban sus ojos. ademas de unos guantes de color morado, su piel era de un color bronceado y llevaba una chaqueta color crema.

?: ya pronto llegare... Naruto-sama.

En la academia naruko, kibana y sayuri estaban inpacientes por que comensaban a nombrar los equipos.

iruko: Equipo 7: Naruko Uzumaki, Sayuri Uchiha y Kibana Inuzuka.

Naruko, Sayuri y Kibana: ¡Siii!.

Sakura: Eso no es Justo Iruko-sensei ese equipo esta desvalanceado.

Ino: Demasiado desvalanceado. Kibana sirve mas para un equipo de rastreo que para uno de ataque frontal.

Hinata: Estan en lo cierto Iruko-sensei.

Iruko: Yo no hago los equipos, la Hokage los hace y la verdad me alegra que esten juntas.

Sakura, Hinata y Ino: ¡¿QUUEEE?!.

Iruko: Equipo 8: Shion Aburame, Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.

Sakura y Hinata: Bueno por lo menos estamos juntas.

Iruko: Equipo 9: aun en circulacion.

Naruko: es el equipo de Ten-Ten... me pregunto como les irá.

(en los campos de entrenamiento un profundo quejido de dolor se escuchaba muy bien... era Ten-Ten quejandose por el entrenamiento Exesivo.)

Naruko: Debe de esta bien.

Iruko: Equipo 10: Shika Nara, Chou Achimiki y Ino Yamanaka.

Se escucho un profundo quijido de angustia de parte de Ino.

Iruko: por alguna razon el papel no dice quienes son sus sensei haci que tendran que esperar aqui hasta que un Jounin venga aqui y me de la hoja.

 **Unas aburridas 2 horas despues** Naruto: Hola Iruko-sansei aqui esta la hoja con los Jounin perteneciente a los equipos.

a naruto le aparecio una gota de sudor al ver que todo el mundo estaba dormido.

naruto toca en la frente de iruko y inmediatamente ella despierta para ver a naruto con la hoja.

Iruko: por que tardaron tanto.

Naruto: No lo se. hace unos minutos una ambu me llamo a la torre hokage y la abuela me pidio que le entregara este papel. los jounin ya estaran aqui en breves momentos.

justo cuando termino de decir eso multiples jounins ya estaban en la puerta esperando.

iruko: Ok... ¡TODO EL MUNDO DESPIERTE!.

El grito de Iruko fue efectivo para despertar a todos los gennins que estaban dormidos.

Iruko: los jounin sensei son... (nos saltamos hasta el equipo 7) Equipo 7 su sensei es Kasumi Hatake. Equipo 8 su sensei es kurenai Yuhi. Equipo 10 su sensei es Asuki Sarutobi.

despues de un rato todos se fueron... a exepcion de naruto que tenia otro papel en su mano y el equipo 7 ya que su sensei no habia llegado.

Naruko: que hace aqui Naruto.

Naruto: estoy esperando a tu sensei... temgo que entregarle esto.

Sayuri: y que es eso.

Naruto: no lo se... la abuela me pidio que se lo entregara.

kibana que estaba dormida con su perrito en la cabeza recibio u borrador en la cara por parte de naruko.

Naruko: hey Kibana levantate... en cualquier momento vendran nuestra sensei y bamos a dar una mala impresion.

Naruto: estamos hablando de Kasumi Hatake... quien es bien conocida por llegar tarde hasta a su propio funeral.

?: yo que.

todo el mundo se dip la vuelta solo pare ver (la version Fem de Kakashi) a la Nueva Sensei del Equipo 7 Kasumi hatake entrando por la puerta.

Naruto: bueno Hatake-san esto lo envia la hokage.

naruto le da el papel a Kasumi y desaparese corriendo por la puerta.

kasumi: ok... bueno equipo 7 nos vemos arriba...

la Jounin desaparese en una bomba de humo.

naruko: ¿ok?...pues vamos chicas.

el conjunto de amigas subio por las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea.

cuando llegan ven a Kasumi leyendo el papel que naruto le dio y lo guardo apenas las vio.

Kasumi: muy bien chicas, por que no empesamos con presentarnos.

Kibana: y por que no lo hace usted primero.

Kasumi: es lo justo... bueno mi nombre es Kasumi Hatake, mis gustos... no los puedo decir en frente de ustedes, mis disgustos... nada en particular, mis hobbys... tiene que ver con mis gustos asi que no los puedo decir... y mi sueño... hasta ahora no lo habia pensado.

todas se mostraron con una poker face al ver que solo dijo su nombre.

Kasumi: ahora ustedes... empesando por la rubia oxigenada.

Naruko se molesto un poco pero lo dejo pasar.

naruko: bueno mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, mis gusto son el ramen, mis amigas y mi hermano naruto y todos los prototipos que hace... mis disgustos son los 3 minutos de espera para el ramen, las aprobechadas, los malentendidos y ha cierto par de chicas que no quiero mencionar, mis hobbys son el probar todo tipo de ramen, entrenar, ver como mi hermano hace sus prototipos, y mi sueño es ser la proxima Hokage.

Sayuri: mi nombre es Sayuri Uchiha, mis gustos son mis amigas, naruto y la comida que prepara, mis disgustos son las aprobechadas, que me subestimen, y que piensen que soy una Emo, mis gusto son la comida de naruto, entrenar, pasar tiempo con mis amigas y... algo que no quiero decir, mi sueño... vengar la muerte de mi clan y establecer uno nuevo.

Sayuri al decir esas ultimas palabras tenia una cara decidida pero paso a un sonrrojo cuando dije que estableceria uno nuevo.

Kibana: Soy Kibana Inuzuka, mis gustos son la carne en especial el tocino, mi perrita akamaru, entrenar y molestar a mis amigas.

kibana como estaba en el medio de ellas al terminar la frase las abrasa a todas por el cuello.

Kibana: mis disgustos son las aprobechadas que molestan a Sayuri y a Naruko, que no haiga tocino en el refrigerador, y que Akamaru se lastime, mis hobbys son entrenar, comer todo tipo de carne deliciosa, pasar tiempo con mis amigas y con naruto. y mi sueño es ser una gran lider del clan inuzuka.

Kasumi: ok pues... veran mañana les hare una prueba mas... un ejecicio de supervivencia.

Kibana: de que habla usted y hicimos este tipo de pruebas en la academia.

Kibana contesto un poco enojada.

Kasumi: saben chicas... el examen solo era un filtro para ver quienes tenia material para ser kunoichi y quien no... la proxima prueba determinaran si son gennin o no... tienen una probabilidad de exito de 66% asi que no desayunen o van a vomitar.

Kasumi desaparece en una nube de polvo...

Naruko: bueno pue-.

kasumi: por cierto naruko dile a tu hermano que venga con ustedes y su amiga ayaka.

kasumi estaba detras de ella y vuelve a desaparecer en una nube de polvo.

todas: ¿ok?.

todas se giraron lentamente y se fueron caminando a un ritmo moderado.

mientras eso paso en el centro de la aldea naruto estaba comprando materiales para sus prototipos... cuando paso al lado de una chica con una chaqueta color crema, blusa morada y un sombrero de paja chino.

ambos ya dandose la espalda de dieron la vuelta y se quedaron viendo de frente.

ambos se acercaron...

Naruto: ¿Suuao?.

la chica asintioy se podia notar la expresion feliz en su cara.

entonses ellos se abrasaron.

Naruto: Cuanto tiempo Suuao... lamento haberlas dejado asi pero tenia que irme.

inmediatamente Suuao se separa del abraso para darle una cachetada a naruto que atrajo la atencion de todos a su alrededor... ademas que tambien tumbo a naruto.

naruto vio la expresion de Suuao... no era una de enojo pero si de molestia y apenas suuao vio que naruto la miro ella miro a otro lado.

los demas vieron como ella volvio a levantar a naruto del suelo y luego arrastrarlo de un brazo mientras que tenia en su cara un expresion molesta... no quisieron indagar mas por que todo el mundo sabia que si te metes en problemas con una mujer estas solo... o por lo menos los hombres ahi pensaban eso.

una ves que Suuao arrastro a naruto hasta un area mas apartada lo libero y naruto por fin pudo sentir su brazo otra vez.

Naruto: se que me debes de odia por dejarlas... pero era lo unico que podia hacer para protejerlas... sabes muy bien que pasaria si te capturan los remanentes del grupo cientifico que nos capturo... posiblemente te corromperias.

Suuao tenia una expresion de conprendimiento ademas que acentia pero volvio a mirar a naruto enojada ademas que gruñia un poco.

Naruto: ok... se que habia mejores cosas que podia hacer... pero era lo unico que se me ocurrio en ese momento.

Suuao no cambiaba la expresion ademas que mantenia la mirada fija en naruto.

Naruto: supongo que no meresco tu perdon... se que no devi dejarte asi... pero te deje un rollo con todo lo que nesecitabas para que tu secreto no saliera a la luz.

Suuao saca un rollo del cual en nubes de humo salen un monton de botellas vacias de diferentes tamaños, desde 1L hasta 7L ,ademas un par de porta-medicamentos vacios.

Naruto: ya te las acabaste... porque no volviste a rellenar las botellas.

Suuao miro a otro lado con un expresion algo timida.

Naruto: no te atreves a tocarla verdad...

Suuao seguia mirando a otro lado.

Naruto: bueno... supongo que la pasaste un poco dificil sin la ayuda de las demas.

Suuao volvio a mirar a naruto con una expresion de enojo.

Naruto: ok si la pasaste mal... perdon... por dejarte sola... Suu... deviste de pasarla muy mal sin mi ayuda... perdon.

Naruto dijo las ultimas palabras en un tono muy bajo pero Suuao logro escuchar.

La expresion de enojo de Suuao se fue poco a poco para convertise en una de alegria...

Suuao: podemos irnos a casa... Naruto-sama.

naruto vuelve a a mirar a Suuao y ve que ya no esta esa expresion de enojo.

Naruto: tienes que ver a la Abuela primero... ¡espera un minuto como entraste si un permiso!.

cuando naruto volvio a ver a Suuao para ver su expresion ya no estaba ahi.

en su lugar habia un Ambu pero este tienia una misteriosa antena gelatinosa verde en su cabeza que rapidamente se enrollo y se cubrio con el cabello largo del Ambu.

Naruto formo una risa... por suerte estaban a solas.

Naruto: Tu nunca cambias Suu... aun me acuerdo cuando fingiste ser Masako... Ayaka pensaba que estaba en una pesadilla jajajajaja.

naruto comenzo a reirse al recordar esos momentos.

cuando naruto volvio a mirar vio que Suuao estaba en el lugar del Ambu.

Naruto: sera mejor aun no avisarle a la abuela de tus... habilidades.

naruto inmediatamente volvio a mirar a Suuao para ver que tenia una expresion malvada.

Naruto: no vas ha hacerle el Numero 3 por favor... quien sabe que pasaria con su cuerpo si hicieras eso.

La expresion malvada fue cambiada a una de tristesa.

Naruto: por que tienes esas tendencias...

Suuao levanto un dedo y iba a comenzar a hablar cuando naruto la interrumpio.

Naruto: sabes que no me contestes es algo presonal asi que no quiero saberlo.

Suuao miro como su dedo alzado comenzo a deformarse y perder su color a uno mas verde azulado.

Naruto: no me digas... estas en tus limites verdad.

Suuao asintio rapidamente y repetidas veces.

Naruto hiso un Faceplam.

Naruto: Suu... vamos rapido a casa.

a media de que naruto y Suuao corrian hasta la casa de Naruko se podia ver como partes de la piel de Suuao cambian de color de un color normal a uno Verde Azulado transparente.

cuando porfin llegan a la casa de Naruko este inmediatamente se dirije asu habitacion donde busca un rollo que dice Suuao KPA (Kit de Primeros Auxilios).

De el desella lo que parecia ser una picina para niños. y rapidamente la despliega justo cuando Suuao entraba para tirarse en ella pero ya no parecia una persona si no una baba transparente de color Verde Azulado... se podia notar un par de puntos azules y una atena verde con amarillo salir de la piscina. ademas que la ropa estaba en el pasillo de la casa.

[D. Danger: sip si alguien no la pillado... es Suu de Monster Musume

Spike: Enserio la Metiste... por favor no me digas-.

D. Danger: no no no, es el unico personaje de otro anime que aparecera... todos los demas seran OC.

Spike: iba a decir que si meterias Yuri pero eso es mas inportante.

Danger hiso un Faceplam.]

Naruto: ok fingire que no senti que me paralize por unos Segundos sin razon apaaparente.

Naruto desello del rollo una Caja que decia "Nutrientes Experimentales".

Naruto: lo siento Suu... pero eso lo unico que tengo... pensaba que sabias hacer mas de las otras.

un pequeño monticulo de Baba se also formando una mando haciendo un pulgar arriba.

Naruto: te voy a dar una dosis no tan grande como esa vez... con una pastilla deveria ser suficiente.

naruto de la caja saco una pastilla que tenia una forma de una estrella tridimensional y la dejo caer en la picina para niños.

Naruto: voy a buscar agua... por favor no te muevas.

naruto salio corriendo de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina dejando sola a Suu.

y esta parecia calmada pero cuando mientras que la pastilla se diluia... cada ves la baba en la pisina se hacia cada vez mas inquieta.

cuando naruto regreso pudo ver como los ojos verdes hacian parecer que estaba guantando algo mientras que la baba se revolvia como si estuviera en una lavadora.

naruto rapidamente hecho agua a la pisina siendo absorbida por Suu y cuando naruto Vertio aproximadamente 3L de agua Suu comenzo a Formar una forma Mas humanoide hasta tener la forma de una chica de aproximadamente 24 años y muy atractiva... con unos Senos taza DD y unas...

[D. Danger: Saben que busquen la forma Adulta de Suu y listo... me siento raro en pensar estas cosas]

esta rapidamente abrazo a naruto... y milagrosamente no traspaso el cuerpo.

Naruto: Suu... me... as... fic... ci... as... Suu .

Esta rapidamente solto a naruto y comenzo a cambiar otra ves hasta tener la apariencia antes mencionada de Suuao... solo que sin ropa... pues esta estaba en el pasillo...!

Naruko: Naruto-nii de quien es esta ropa que... **¡Naruto que demonios... quien es ella!.**

Ayaka se asomo por la puerta.

Ayaka: Oh hola Suuao... **¡Que demonios Suuao!.**

Naruto: ¡no es lo que piensan!.

Suuao abrasa a naruto fuertemente

Suuao: que no puedo estas a solas con mi Naruto-Sama.

eso dejo sin color a naruko y ayaka.

Naruko: **¡Onii-chan no ecchi!.**

Ayaka: **¡Naruto-no baka! ¡como te aprovechas de ella!.**

Naruto: ¡No lo estoy haciendo!.

Naruko: **¡Eres un pervertido!.**

Ayaka: **¡porque ella!.**

Suuao Ponia una sonrisa a todo este problema.

[D. Danger: solo una aclaracion Suuao y Suu son la misma persona... o en este caso Slime, solo que Suuao es su forma "humana" por asi decirlo... la apariencia que toma para parecer una humana y Suu es su forma Slime... ojala me entiendan y si no diganlo en los comentarios.]

mientras que en otro lado.

Sayuri y Kibana estaba en Hichiraku esperando a Naruko pero esta tradaba bastante... asi que pidieron cada una Un Bol con Ramen de carne para kibana y uno de vegetales para Sayuri.

Sayuri: porque tarda tanto.

Kibana: solo hiba a cambiarse de ropa.

pero justo en ese momento Shika Nara pasa y las ve a las dos.

Shika: algunas de ustedes vio a naruto...

Kibana: oh hola Shika gracias por saludarnos.

Sayuri: zla verdad es que despues que le entrego el papel al nuestra sensei no lo hemos visto por.

Shika: aun me deve un partido de shogi... y quiero saber que tanto a cambiado.

justo tambien pasa Shion Aburame y al ver y escuchar que hablan de naruto decide unirse a la comversacion.

Shion: Un ramen de carne porfavor.

todas miraron a Shion un poco extrañadas.

Shion: naruto me recomendo este lugar asi que quise probarlo.

como si fuera una respuesta universal todas hacienten y siguen hablando.

Shika: y disen los rumores que el fue el que proboco la masacre en el campamento Gerric.

Kibana: si por rumores son niñas de Grados mas bajos atemorizasdas por el KI de naruto si... es masacro a todas esas kunoichis...

Sayuri: aun me sorprendo por eso.

Shika: No esta de mas... vencer a tantas kunoichis nivel Chunnin y Jounnin solo con espadas y kunai deve de ser muy dificil.

Kibana: pero lo hiso... es un hombre muy fuerte... no por nada es un Caza recompenzas/ mercenario muy reconocido...

[D. Danger: para mi Caza recompenzas y mercenario a sido lo mismo asi que por eso vario con esas palabras... deveria consultar el diccionario para ver si son lo mismo.]

Shion: de pues de todo en el mercado de Caza recompenzas tiene un precio muy alto.

todas volvieron a mirar a Shion.

Shion: ¿que?... lo vi en el libro Merc.

[D. Danger: el libro Bingo y el Libro Merc son dos libros diferentes pero son en si lo mismo solo que en el libro bingo solo son kunoichis y en el libro Merc solo soy mercenarios/Caza recompensas.]

Shika: por que tienes el Libro Merc.

Shion inoro la pregunta al ver que su sirvieron su ramen.

Kibana: bueno pues... hasta ahora no ha sorprendido lo que a cambiado... pero el esta con ayaka...

Shika y Shion: ¿Ayaka?

Sayuri: una chica que conocio en su tiempo como Caza recompenzas.

Kibana: tienes 2 personalidades... una Amable y cariñosa y una Seria y Sombria que se ase llamar Masako... que chica mas rara.

Shika: no eres quien para hablar.

kibana le da un troso de carne a akamaru.

Kibana: porque lo dices.

Shion: nosotras no somos nadie para hablar de que es raro.

todas vuelven a miran a Shion.

Shion todas nosotras tenemos algo que nos diferencia de la "normalidad"... Sayuri tu Sharingan, Shika tu contro de sombras, kibana tus tecnicas de clan y yo mis Insectos... asi que una chica con dos personalidades no seria raro... alo mejor tuvo un trauma que Para superarlo tuvo que crear otra personalidad.

Esas palabras las hicieron pensar.

Shika: tienes razon pero aun para nuestros estandares es algo raro... y como se habran conocido esos dos.

Shion: eso es algo que podemos preguntarle a naruto... deseenme suerte chicas... me toco un equipo muy detestable.

Todas: Sakura y Hinata.

todas lo dijeron de manera muy rencorosa.

Sayuri: me apiado de tu alma... por favor no cambies.

Shika: yo por lo menos sali bien de equipo... volveremos a hacer el trio Ino-Shika-Cho.

Kibana: nosotras estamos juntas asi que no tenemos problemas.

Shion: me espera un larga jornada con ellas dos... una fangirl tuya y una Fangirl de naruko... hinata siempre hiso lo posible por alejar a naruto de naruko para ella quedarse con naruko pero al hacerlo tambien alejo a naruko.

todas menos Shion: ni me lo recuerdes.

Shion: bueno chicas fue un placer poder reunirme con ustedes... no pasa muy a menudo.

Kibana: deveriamos reunirnos... cada sierto tiempo en este lugar.

Sayuri: solo falta naruko que aun no llega.

Shika: que tal mañana a la misma hora...

Shion: y traigan a naruko y naruto.

Shion paga su ramen y se va al igual que Shika.

Kibana y Sayuri: ahora donde estas Naruko.

Kibana y Sayuri pagan sus ramens y se van directo a la casa de Naruko... donde no saben lo que les espera.


	7. Trabajos en equipo

D. Danger: la Verdad no tengo nada que decir por ahora.

 ** _Capitulo 07: Trabajos en equipo._**

Mientras que Kibana y Sayuri se dirijian a la casa de naruko esta misma estaba enojada junto con Ayaka, ambas estaban sentadas en un sillon de la sala y del otro lado de la habitacion estaba naruto y Suuao (ya vestida y teniedo su figura de 24 años.) centados en un sillon y una silla respectivamente separados por una lamina de vidrio sacada de quien sabe donde.

Naruto: de donde sacaron este vidrio enorme.

Naruko: no te importa... ahora podrias explicarle a tu hermana porque estabas con ella desnuda...

Ayaka: Por que Suuao por que me traicionaste.

Ayaka susurro eso pero todos en la sala lo escucharon.

Naruto: Les dije que no es lo que parecia... estaba tratandola.

Suuao: Naruto-sama siempre me a mantenido Sana y ultimamente lo he nesesitado mucho.

Naruto: ven.

Naruko tenia una cara de no confiar... pero ayaka tenia una cara de despreocupacion.

Ayaka: osea no paso nada... solo el abraso.

Naruto: exacto...

Naruko: nada de nada...

Naruto: Si.

Suuao: lo unico que paso es que le agradeci a naruto-sama por salvarme.

Suuao hace un movimineto de cejas sujerente.

Naruto: no le heches mas leña al fuego Suuao.

naruko estaba siendo sostenia por ayaka pues.

Naruko: ¡juro que si le hiciste algo te voy a matar!.

naruko intentava liberarse del agarre de ayaka para darle su merecido a Suuao.

Naruto: ya basta Naru-nee.

magicamente Naruko estaba en su sillon y ayaka tirada en el piso por la velocidad del movimiento que hiso naruko.

Naruto: mira Suuao si vas a quedarte aqui hay un par de reglas que deves de seguir... no hagas del numero 3 a nadie en esta casa.

Suuao: aaaaaawwwwww.

Ayaka y Naruko se extrañaron al ver la cara triste de Suuao.

Naruko: que es el numero 3.

Ayaka: no tengo idea... cuando conoci a naruto ya ella estaba con el.

Naruto: si nececitas algo que tenga que ver con tu "Condicion Especial" ven a verme inmediatamente.

Suuao puso una cara de felicidad que perturbo un poco a naruko y ayaka.

Naruto: y porfavor no agas el numero 4 si alguien que no sea yo amenos que se lo quieras revelar... Lo cual no es aconsejable para nada. podrias terminar donde empesaste.

Suuao: Hai Naruto-sama.

Naruko: aun me perturba un poco que ella le ponga el sub-fijo sama a mi hermano.

Ayaka: te acostumbraras.

Naruto: no importa lo que haga ella siempre me llamara asi... pero por lo menos convenci para que usara mi nombre.

Naruko y Ayaka se quedaron un poco confundidas.

Suuao: Veran yo antes de decia Master.

Naruto: no se por que pero ustedes parecen que no tienen color.

Exactamente Naruko y Ayaka perodieron sus colores.

Naruto: bueno una ultima cosa Suuao... por nada del mundo al menos que yo te de permiso Agas algo indevido o uses tu condicion para el combate... por cierto tenemos que hablar con la abuela para que estes legalmente aqui.

naruto y Suuao salen de la habitacion dejando a unas descoloridas Naruko y Ayaka.

poco tiempo despues Kibana y Sayuri entran a la casa y se sorprenden al ver a naruko y ayaka Petrificadas y si color.

Kibana: aaaggg que remedio... ¡¡¡¡NARUKO, AYAKA REACCIONEN!!!!.

desde la entrada del edificio hokage naruto logro escuchar a kibana.

Naruko y Ayaka:... ... ... ¡¡¡QUE ELLA LO LLAMABA MASTERRRR!!!.

naruto volvio a escucar ese grito desde la torre hokage.

Naruto junto con Suuao subieron las escaleras... hasta llegar a la sala de la hokage donde dio 3 toques.

Hiruza: Pase.

naruto abrio la puerta dejo que pasara Suuao y la volvio a Cerrar.

Naruto: Abuela tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Hiruza: si se nota.

Naruto: ella es Suuao unas de mis antiguas compañeras.

Suuao Saludo con una mano.

Hiruza: dejame adivinar... quieres que se quede.

Naruto: Exacto...

Hiruza:... bien... ten.

naruto quedo sorprendido de la dejaran quedarse tan facil, agarro el papel que le daba Hiruza para ver que era una forma para que Suuao llenara.

Naruto: Cual es la trampa.

hiruza: ninguna.

Naruto: entonces.

Hiruza: se aplica a lo mismo que Ayaka.

Naruto: Ahhh ok.

Suuao: aque se refiere.

Hiruza: Veras... a cambio que Ayaka se quedara en Konoha.

Naruto: tengo que contar lo que paso en el laboratorio y hacer que me evaluen para el combate.

Suuao puso una cara preocupacion al instante.

Hiruza: por cierto naruto, tu evaluacion fisica sera mañana con Kasumi... ademas lleva a ayaka y ahora tambien a ¿Suuao no?.

naruto: ok pero me parece que hay alguna trampa extra.

Hiruza: que no puedo hacer nada por mi ñeto que recien regreso a la aldea.

Naruto: ¿ok?.

Naruto Sospechaba que algo pasaba y por fin Hiruza decidio contarle.

Hiruza: Ok naruto... la trampa extra es que pienso hacer un nuevo equipo gennin.

Naruto: ¿y?.

Hiruza: ese equipo gennin sera con formado por Tus compañeras y tu mismo.

Naruto escupio al piso por la sorpresa y Suuao puso una cara de sorpresa.

Naruto: Sabes lo indignante que es eso... el kunoichi hombre... ja... seria el hasme reir de todos los cazarecompenzas.

Hiruza: Sabias que en la primera Gran guerra ninja los hombres usaban espadas, kunai, Anillos Chakram, Arco y flecha para participar defendiendo sus aldeas... aunque no fuera tan destructivos o tan poderosos hay un dicho que ellos confirman a la perfeccion... hasta el mas poderozo puede morir con un kunai... estos hombres se le llamaron Shinobi... y eran maestros del sigilo... con sus bajas reservas de chakra podian suprimirlas tanto que un rastreador experimentado no los sentiria... lamentablemente la mayoria de ellos no sobrevivieron a la guerra pero acambio Se llevaron a el doble quisas el tripe de Kunoichis con ellos a la tumba.

Naruto quedo con la boca abierta... los hombres tambien podian ser mortales con el sigilo... de hecho era lo que el hacia. un disparo lejano con el Arco y Flecha, anillos Chakram... sus espadas. todo eso el usaba para matar kunoichis antes de Hacer sus pistolas... asi que el era un shinobi...

Naruto: asi que Soy un Shinobi.

Suuao tenia una sorisa en su rostro al ver el momento de revelacion de naruto.

Hiruza: hasta ahora no.

eso destruyo el momento de revelacion.

Hiruza: Tienes que hacer tu Evaluacion Fisica para ver si eres apto para un enfrentamiento con kunoichis.

Naruto: sera Peligroso.

Hiruza: es contra Kasumi, ella no te ba a matar.

Naruto: es que la pistolas la mataran a ella.

hiruza: eso no ba a pasar... ni si quiera te dejara usarlas.

naruto: como digas abuela... entonses si es todo.

Hiruza: solo una cosa mas... cuantos son tus compañeros.

Suuao: Compañeras.

hiruza miro un poco a Suuao y noto que hasta ahora no habia dicho mas de 5 palabras... pues ella asentia o asi gestos... no era muy habladora... pero penso en lo que dijo.

Hiruza: asi que solo habian chicas en tu grupo ehhhh pequeño pervertido.

Hiruza se burlo un poco de naruto.

Naruto: no es lo que crees abuela... todos estabamos en ese laboratorio despues que escapamos de ahi los 5 nos quedamos juntos mientras que los demas se separaron.

Hiruza: cuantos eran en total.

Naruto: no tengo idea todos lo que puedieron escapar escaparon.

Hiruza: haci que solo 4 se quedaron contigo.

Naruto: sip...

bueno ya conosco a Midori, a Ayaka y a Suuao asi que quien es la faltante.

naruto: Midori no cuenta... ella es una cazarecompenzas que ha estado detras de mi por no aceptar que un hombre la venciera en ser caza recompensas.

Suuao asintio a la respuesta de naruto.

Hiruza: entonses quienes faltan.

Naruto: no se si quieran que las nombre.

Hiruza miro a naruto con autoridad.

Naruto: ok abuela te dire de ellas mañana. despues de la prueba agi te dire lo que paso en el laboratorio.

hiruza: ok pues... no tienes nada mas que pedirme.

Naruto: no nada.

hiruza da vuelta a su silla y se queda mirando la ventana.

Hiruza: si no hay nada mas entonses gracias por darme un descanzo de mi papeleo mañana me das la forma para que suuao sea Oficialmente parte de konoha.

hiruza da vuelta su silla para encontrases que no hay nadie.

Hiruza: ¿Me... dejo... hablando sola?... cada dia es mas molesto... pero al mismo tiempo divertido.

mientras que en otro lado.

2 chicas saltaban entre los arboles en direccion a Konoha, una de ellas se apoyaba en la otra y por la expresion de su rostro parecia que Sufria.

la que sufria tenia el cabello negro muy largo y espeso (le llegaba hasta las rodillas) despeinado por que estaba en mechones que pauntaban a todos lados, piel no tan bronceada, estatura promedio de una chica de 16 años, su vestimenta era una camisa blanca que cubria una senos Copa D, pantalones cortos color verde oliva (le llegan hasta arriba de las rodillas) y unas sandalias ninjas azules.

La otra chica tenia el cabello lacio rosa largo hasta las parte baja de la espalda, piel palida pero si parecer enferma, y era un poco mas pequeña que la otra chica, ademas trae uno aparato (parecido a los audifonos de arcade ari pero de aspecto metalico, ademas que sigue manteniendo las orejas de zorro pero la estrella a los lados de los audifonos desparece y es remplazado por un logo medio borrado que no se puede distingir.) este aparato movia las orejas de zorro para los lados o para adelante aparentemente funcionando de radar, su vestimenta era casi igual a su compañera solo que en ves de una camisa blanca era una camisa verde oliva y unos pantalones largos grises.

?:Vamos Mana-Chan tenemos que ir.

la pelirosa le hablo a su compañera que se apoyaba en ella.

?: por que tenemos que ir por el... El nos abandono.

dijo la peli negra aparentemente aguantando algun dolor.

?: no tuvo otra opcion... Ademas sabes que lo nesecitas.

?: Tuvo bastantes Opciones pero eligió irse... Ademas no lo nesecito.

?: el es el unico que sabe como hacer tu inhibidor.

?: aaaaagggggg... Seeeee... Odio cuando tienes razon.

?: entonces que esperas no duraras mucho si no llegamos a el.

?: Y como demonios sabes que esta en Konoha.

?: el siempre a querido regresar pero el clan Uchiha no lo dejaria... Ahora que el clan uchiha esta casi extinto no tiene nada que evite su regreso ahi.

?: Por que suenas tan inteligente en este momento.

?: a que te refieres.

?: nah olvidalo... ¡Por Dios!.

?: Aguanta Mana-chan tenemos que llegar antes de que pierdas mas tu control.

?: ¡Duele un Carajo!... ¡Porque tenian que hacerme esto!... ¡Juro que si me topo con algun remantente de ellos los voy a matar!.

?:Calmate Mana-chan... Lo estas empeorando.

?: Si... Si... Si... Tienes razon... Entre mas calmada este mas lento sera la transformacion involuntaria.

?: ves no es tan dificil mantener la calma.

?: lo... Dice la chica que no siente el dolor de que una cola te salga justo en la columna.

?: bueno es cierto eso... Pero por lo menos tienes un agudo sentido de la audicion... Yo tengo que tener este aparato para poder escuchar.

la pelirosa apunta a su aparato que cubre sus oidos.

?: supongo que ambas tenemos nuestros problemas.

?: lo peor que estoy comenzando a nesecitarlo tambien.

?: a-a-aque te re-fieres.

?: La Carga se agota... Nesecito que le de enegia.

?: sabes que ya no tiene esos poderes.

?: no podra lanzar rayos pero puede encontrar la manera de cargarlos... Despues de todo es el.

?: eso no te lo puedo negar... Ser capas de hacer un inhibidor sin tener un centro especializado es una proeza.

?: me pregunto como estaran Ayaka y Suuao.

?: ellas no hicieron a un lado no ¡Deve-ria-mos pre-o-cuparrrrrr-nos!.

?: Mira Mana-chan se que te duele mucho pero por favor aguanta ya casi llegamos a las paredes de konoha.

?: Seee... Si no fuera qu-e si me ¡Des-ma-yo em-pe-ora-ria la si-tu-a-cion!... Pediria que me noquearas.

?: yo jamas lo haria Mana-chan.

?: aggg... Si no fuera que ya me acostumbre te pediria que me dejaras de llamar asi.

?: lo siento... Pero cuando te transformas me recuerdas mucho a Mana-Chan.

?: sabes que me ofendes al decirme que te recuerdo a tu gato.

?: ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Te pareces demasiado!.

a medida que saltaban el sol bajaba y se hacia de noche

?:aaaaggggg bien... ¡Demonios espero que el maldito tenga un inhibidor listo ya!.

?:pero como ba a saber que te estas transformando involuntariamente.

?: ¡No lo se pero ojala que lo tenga!

?: Vamos calmate calmate que lo empeoras.

?: si... Si... Si... Calmate... Calmate... Calmate... Si... Ok estoy mejor.

?:llegaremos en la mañana no pierdas el control.

?:dijiste que ya casi llegabamos.

?:si pero hay que esperar a pasar las patrullas no podemos presentarnos asi nada mas.

?: tienes mucha razon... espero aguantar.

Time Skip la mañana siguiente.

en el campo de entrenamiento 07 a las 6:00 AM

el equipo 7 y el equipo de naruto estaban esperando a Kasumi.

Naruto: por que llegamos tan temprano.

Naruko: porque nuestra sensei dijo que era a las 6:00AM.

Naruto: estamos hablando de kasumi hatake como dije antes ella llega tarde hasta asu propio funeral.

Sayuri: esperemos que llegue a tiempo.

Kibana: despiertenme cuando llegue.

Ayaka: por que tenemos que hacer esto.

Suuao: por que la abuela dijo que teniamos que hacer equipo con naruto-sama.

Ayaka: abuela?.

naruto y naruko: la Hokage.

Naruto: mira Suuao solo mi hermana y yo podemos decirle asi... tu debes de llamarla La Hokage-sama o sino Sarutobi-sama.

Suuao: pero no ha hecho nada para que le diga asi... solo a ti te llamaria asi.

Suuao le pone un dedo en sus labios y luego en los de naruto... inmediatamente despues Naruko, Sayuri, Kibana y Ayaka estaban entre Naruto y Suuao.

Naruko, Sayuri, Kibana y Ayaka: nada de eso, no ba a pasar.

A Naruto le salio una gota en la nuca por eso.

pero de pronto naruto siente su instinto de supervivencia diciendole que se agache, naruto empuja a naruko y sayuri antes de agacharse justo a tiempo antes de que una chica de pelo rubio largo con marcas negras, orejas de Gato del mismo color que su cabello, cola de guepardo, tenia una camisa blanca destruida que para su suerte se sostenia ocultando sus senos, de los codos hasta sus manos un pelaje de guepado estaba presente y en sus manos tenian gallas largas negras, tenia pantalones cortos color verde oliva que llegaban hasta por encima de las rodillas y justo en esa parte un pelaje de guepardo estaba presente hasta sus pies, estaba es cuatro patas y su cola ondeaba en el aire.

Naruto rapidamente la reconocio.

Naruto: 'mierda tenia que aparacer... que diablos quera ella'.

?: aaaagggggggg.

la chica-guepardo digo un grito digno de estos animales...

Naruto inmediatamente paso a una cara de preocupacion.

Naruto: 'ese grito es solo esta presente cuando ella no tiene el control... pero porque... ella deve de tener sus inhibidores'.

Naruko: ¡Pero Que Demonios!.

Sayuri: ... ¡QUE!.

Kibana: ... Akamaru vamos a la accion, mostremosle a esta gatita quien es la perra aqui.

Suuao, Ayaka y Naruto: ¡¡¡Aratani!!!.

Rapidamente Kibana se pone en cuatro patas lista para el combate, Naruko se recompone y esta lista para el ataque y Sayuri aun sigue un poco sorprendida por la apariencia de la chica pero lista para el ataque en cambio Ayaka la miraba con preocupacion, Suuao con una cara de felicidad y naruto rapidamente estaba buscando algo en su cinturon de royos.

pero Naruko, Sayuri y Kibana se les fue toda su valentia cuando la chica-guepardo llamada Aratani volvio a gritar y sus garras crecieron hasta el tamaño de un tanto.

Naruto: ¡Suu Rapido hay que contenerla! ¡puedes hacer el Numero 4!, ¡Ayaka distraela con disparos a las piernas!.

Ayaka y Suuao: Hai Taicho/Hai Naruto-Sama.

Ayaka rapidamente salto hasta un arbol y desello su rifle de de francotirador (un rifle de caza estandar).

Suuao comenzo a perder el color de piel hasta estar de un color azul verdoso transparente y rapidamente de un rolo desello 3 botellas. una de un litro que contenia una agua Morada y 2 de 4 litros con el agua normal. y rapidmente 3 tentaculos que simulaban ser el cabello de Suu agarraron las botellas y las puso en su espalda conectadas por los tentaculos y absorbio parte del agua de las botellas de 4 litros pasando a una apariencia un poco mas alta y con mas pecho y Cintura el agua de estas partes rapidamente fue distribuida a sus manos que crecieron hasta ser practicamente el doble de su tamaño original con las cuales intento atrapar a Aratani pero esta solo salto hacia atras para esquivarlas.

si el equipo 7 tenia miedo de las garras gigantes de Aratani perdio el color por la transformacion de Suuao a Suu.

Naruto por su parte saco una pistola un poco rara y una Kitsune no kiba.

Naruto: 'tengo suerte de que me quede un inhibidor... no se porque no preparaste mas de ellos pero por ahora te ayudare'... ¡Suu, Ayaka o Manako solo tengo un inhibidor por lo cual solo tengo un tiro! ¡hay que inmovilizarla!.

naruto carga una geringilla en la pistola rara.

Aratani miro esta pistola y directamente corrio hasta naruto, pero rapidamente Suu le corta el paso distribuyendo mas agua a sus manos hasta convertirlas un unos masos gigantes que casi logran golpearla.

en ese momento Naruko, Sayuri y kibana recuperan su color y se preparan para la pelea... aun con una impresion muy grande sobre esas dos chicas.

Suu intenta golpear a Aratani con sus manos convertidas en masos gigantes pero es muy rapida como para golpearla con un golpe muy lento.

Aratani repentinamente intenta golpear con sus garras las manos maso de Suu pero por alguna razon parecia como si golpeara acero de verdad.

Suu rapidamemte cambio de manos maso a manos taladro y aprobecho la pequeña apertura de Aratani para acestarle un golpe muy fuerte que la manda a volar por el aire de vido a que el golpe era asendente.

Sayuri: Katon: Gran bola de fuego.

Aratani rapidamente maniobro en el aire para esquibar el jutsu y rapidamente se dirigio hasta Sayuri pero fue interceptada por un disparo de Ayaka\Masako que hiso que parara para esquivar la bala.

Una vos sin emociones se escucho en la radio de naruto.

Masako: dile a tu amiga que me agradesca mas tarde.

Kibana: Clon hombre-bestia, Gatsuga

Rapidamente kibana intentar hacer un ataque caracteristico del clan inuzuka para que Aratani solo ponga sus garras adelante de ella crusandolas. akamaru

comvertido en un clon de kiba la flanqueo y le ubieea golpeado de no se porque Aratani salto justo antes.

pero apararecio Suu justo al lado de ella con un Maso del triple del tamaño hecho con sus dos manos (el tamaño aproximado seria de la misma altura que Suu y del doble de grosor.

y como estaba tan cerca no pudo esquivar.

Suu hacerto el golpe mandandola al suelo solo para ser aplastada por eo Maso gigante otra vez.

rapidamente naruto aprovecha la oportinidad para acercarce. ya que Suu comensaba a Redistribuir toda el agua pues tenia su forma de niña pequeña devido a que la mayoria de agua estaban en sus manos/maso.

todos vieron como Aratani aun con el golpe de ese maso gigante se levantaba con un poco de sangre que salia de la boca.

natuto rapidamente corrio hasta ella y la enfrento con la Kitsune no kiba.

Aratani estaba toda golpeada pero a medida que naruto bloqueaba las garras de de Aratani mas rapida se hacia. hasta que un disparo de francotirador la hirio el pierna, para luego Suu atacarla con una Mano taladro.

ya en el suelo naruto rapidamente la inmovilizo y puso la pistola extraña en su cuello y pareto el gatillo.

Se escucho como si se estuviera injectando algo y Aratani grito de dolor y se estremecio pero naruto la mantuvo inmobilizada lo suficiente antes de que caiga rendida en el suelo.

todos sus rasgos como la cola de Guepardo, las orejas de gato encima de su cabeza, el pelaje en brazos y piernas comensaban a desaparecer, su cabello paso de un color rubio con puntos negros a un cabello negro puro.

Naruko se dio de cuenta que no participo en nada por la sorpresa de estas chicas y aunque kibana y Sayuri por lomentos hicieron algo aun no podian dejar de ver a Suu y su figura ultra Sexy.

entonese masako salta del arbol.

Masako: solo dos disparos... estoy perdiendo oportunidades... por cieeto hola Suu.

Suu hace un saludo militar para Masako.

para dejar mas sorprendidas al equipo 7 Suu comienza a re-llenar las botellas en su espalda ya que sin que se dieran cuenta tenia 5 botellas extras. todas con agua hasta la mitad y se fueron rellenando hasta que Suu quedo con una figura mas digna de una adolecente, ni tan pequeña como una niña, ni tan voluntuosa como una adulta de 27... un intermedio.

Suu: lo logramos naruto-sama.

Ella rapidamente abrasa a naruto con fuerza.

Naruto: Ya ya Suu... bueno sera mejor que no llevemos a Aratani.

pero justo en ese momento la Hokage y Kasumi.

al mismo tiempo una chica pelirosa (anteriormente mencionada) con un aparato extraño cubriendole las orejas aparece.

?: Mana-chan que te han hecho.

esta chica ingnora a todo el mundo y salta hasta estar al lado de su amiga donde la revisa dandose cuenta de que solo estaba inconciente.

Naruto, Masako y Suu: ¡¡¡Kazashi!!!.

Kazashi: eh.

entonses esta chica se da de cuenta que no esta sola y ve a Naruto, Suu, Masako, el equipo 7, Kasumi y la hokage.

Kazashi: ¡Naruto!.

esta rapidamente abraza con fuerza a nuestro rubio protagonista.

Kazashi: ¡Estupido no tienes ni idea por lo que hemos pasado por que te fuiste!.

esta comienza a lagrimear.

Kazashi: lo que tuvo que pasar Mana-chan.

Naruto: ya ya estabien no fue la mejor opcion pero-.

Hiruza: ¡Se podria saber que paso aqui!.

_

Danger: ok no tengo nada que decir al respecto... solo que estoy escribiendo el 2do capitulo de Skullgirls.


	8. Una reunión (Des)Familiar

D. Danger:... Nuevo sistema de comunicacion:

Letra normal: Hablar.

 _Letra en Cursiva: Pensamientos/FlashBack_

 **Letra en negrita: Narrador.**

Letra Subrayada:Lugares.

 **Letra en Negrita y Subrayada: Habla un Bijuu.**

 _ **Letra en Negrita, Subrayada y Cursiva: piensa un bijuu.**_

 _Letra en Cursiva y Subrayada: Sin uso_.

 _ **Letra en Negrita y Cursiva: sin uso.**_

 _ **Capitulo 08: Un reunion (Des)Familiar.**_

?: _¿Donde estoy?... ¿Porque todo esta en negro?... ¿Acaso?... ¡¿no puedo ver?!... ¡¿Nisiquiera escucho nada mas que mis pensamientos?!..._ ¡¿Donde estoy?!... ¡¿Que diablos me a pasado?!... _me escucho hablar pero... sigo sin escuchar nada..._ hay alguien por aqui.

 **De pronto una Luz brilla intensamente y esta chica se acerca a ella solo para que toda su vista quede segada por unos segundos.**

 **Entonses La luz se mueve Revelando a alguien sosteniendo una linterna apuntando a sus ojos... esa persona era un Chico Rubio con marcas en las mejillas que se asemejaban a bigotes de algun animal.**

Chico: ¡Esta despertando!... Sus reflejos comienzan a aparecer.

 **Este miraba a una chica pelirosada con un aparato extraño cubriendo sus oidos que se miraba preocupada.**

Chica: ¡Se esta despertando!.

?: _¿Por que parecen preocupados por mi_?.

 **la Chica se sentia confundia de todo esto hasta que otra Chica Rubia aparecio tenia las mismas marcas en las mejillas que el Chico y casi las mismas caracteristicas por lo que parecian ser Hermanos.**

Chica rubia: Por que tanto problema por ella.

Chico: Porque no se que tan efectivo fue el inhibidor... no se si fue mucho o muy poco.

?: _¿Inhibidor?, ¿Me inyectaron algo?... ¿Porque me siento como la mierda?._

 **la chica pelirosada habla otra ves con un tono preocupado**.

Chica Pelirosa: Es la primera vez que pierde el control por mucho tiempo... no se como Reacciono al Inhibidor... puede que no recuerde nada.

?: _¿Perdi el control?... ¡¿Espera un segundo?!... ¡Porque no puedo recordar nada!..._

 **Una Chica Peliazul obscuro aparece en la vista de la chica, ella toca el hombro de la Chica pelirosada y con una voz sin emociones ella dice.**

Chica peliazul: Mira Kazashi puede que no recuerde nada pero sigue siendo Aratani... Ella sigue siendo nuestra amiga.

?: _Asi que la pelirosada se llama Kazashi... el nombre me es familiar... ¿Me pregunto por que se refieren a mi como "Aratani"... ¿ese no es mi nombre?... mi nombre es-_

 **su linea de pensamiento fue cortada al ver a una anciana entrar por la puerta de la habitacion.**

Anciana: ¿Como esta tu amiga Naruto?.

Chico: esta Respondiendo pero no esta despierta del todo.

?: _Asi que el chico se llama Naruto... que bonito nombre..._

Naruto: por cierto como te fue Naru-nee.

 **La chica Rubia que era probablemente la hermana de este chica Naruto Se sonrrojo de repente y dijo nerviosa y rapidamente.**

Chica Rubia: ¡Muy Bien! ¡Kasumi-sensei nos aprobo!.

Anciana: Bien hecho Naruko... ahora solo faltas tu Naruto, tu y tu equipo.

Naruto: No puedo dejar a Aratani sola... solo yo se que nesecidades tiene su cuerpo... si una medico la intenta Curar... podria matarla sin querer.

?: _¡¿Tan grabe estoy yo como para nesecitar Asistencia Especializada?!... ¿para ser un medico parese ser muy joven?._

Naruto: ademas es una de mis amigas... aunque tuve que separarme de ellas... las sigo queriendo mucho.

 **Esas palabras hiso que la chica se sonrojara.**

?: _¡¿Que es este sentimiento de calor?!... ¡¿Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki?!... ¡ya lo recuerdo!._

 **La chica de la nada se lavanta de golpe y le da un golpe a Naruto.**

 _ **Saliendo de la perspectiva de la amnesia.**_

Naruto: Auch ¡Eso por que fue!.

Aratani: Por decir esas clases de cosas.

Kazashi: ¡Mana-chaaaaaaaaannnn!.

Kazashi literalmente salta Hacia Aratani y esta la atrapa en el aire.

Aratani: ¡Kazashi! ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no saltes encima mio!.

 **aunque pareciera molesta, En realidad Aratani estaba mas que feliz por esta reunion, Solo faltava Suuao y estaria completa.**

Aratani: ¡No me sentia tan bien en mucho tiempo!... Parar la transformacion en realidad si que era algo muy estresante... gracias Naruto... Naruto.

Naruto:Si.

Aratani miro a otro lado un poco sonrrojada.

Aratani: Gra-cias.

Naruto: No hay de que, para que estan los amigos.

Aratani: Si... amigos.

 **el tono de Voz de Aratani era bajo y un poco triste al decir esas palabras, y Kazashi se dio de cuenta.**

Kazashi: Por que estas Triste Mana-chan.

Aratani: Nada nada... solo que me entristese un poco el Haber perdido el control.

Hiruza: Entonces... Aratani Cierto.

 **Aratani mira hacia la anciana que le hablo, no la reconocia pero sabia que era un persona muy inportante... lo mas seguro que era la Hokage.**

Aratani: mmm si.

Hiruza: Tengo entendido que eres una de las antiguas compañeras Naruto... o me equivoco.

Aratani: no, no se equivoca.

Hiruza: Te doy una Propuesta... mañana a las 9:00AM tu junto con Kazashi, Suuao, Ayaka y Naruto hagan una prueba de supervivencia... si te quieres quedar en Konoha con el Claro esta.

Aratani: mmmmmm... a quien enfrentamos.

Naruto: a Kazumi Hatake... la Kunoichi que a copiado mas de mil jutsus.

Aratani: mmmmm... crees que podemos con ella.

naruto: nos hemos enfrentado a muchas al mismo tiempo creo que podemos hacernos cargo de kasumi.

Aratani: no Crees, podemos con ella.

Kazashi: tienes Razon mana-chan... Pero no crees que deverias descansar un poco.

Masako: pero... Nesecitamos entrenar mas... Inclusive Suuao esta algo oxidada.

Naruko: Por favor hablenme de esta chica Suuao... Por es-

Naruto: Todos dentro Del equipo tenemos Algo en Comun.

Hiruza: ¿y eso es?.

Naruto: Claro, te prometi que lo diria.

Aratani: se refiere a-

Naruto: Si... Bueno empeso asi.

(Flasback)

 _Naruto: yo me encontraba en uno de los caminos hacia Kumogakure para cobrar la recompensa de una kunoichi traidora, pero derrepente senti un piquete en el cuello y cuando vi que era... Ya era muy tarde._

 _Naruko: Era?_

 _Naruto: un Dardo tranquilizante, depues de eso me quede dormido._

 _Kazashi: a todos nos paso lo mismo._

 _Aratani: nos durmieron con esos dardos._

 _Hiruza: y como no lo vieron venir._

 _Naruto: eran muy rapidos para ser disparados por Cerbatana o ser arojados, pero bueno seguia, cuando desperte estaba en una celda dentro de una cueva, entonces una mujer al otro lado de los barrotes me dijo._

Mujer: Por fin despertaste, ya empensaba a creer que no soportaste el sedante.

Naruto: tu quien eres, y por que me siento tan mal.

Mujer: pues, usamos la dosis para una kunoichi, es normal que un hombre como tu se sienta mal despues de recivir una dosis asi.

Naruto: y que quieren, tu misma lo dijiste soy un hombre.

Mujer: pues eres un hombre muy peculiar, traes todo tipo de armas selladas en royos... De hecho eso es mas impresionante.

Naruto: ¿a que te refieres?... ¡Y que hicieron con mis armas!.

Mujer: ¡LA QUE HACE LAS PREGUNTAS AQUI SOY YO!.

 _Naruto: fue una voz digna de un demonio._

 _Aratani: si la biologa siempre fue asi._

 _Kazashi: la verdad creo que se llamaba... ¿Akeno?._

 _Naruto: yo tampoco supe... Pero la llamaremos akeno._

Akeno: ¡Bueno!, Dime que te hace tan especial para que no tenga que abrirte por dentro.

 _Naruto: la verdad creo que puedo compararla con Mitarashi Anko._

 _Naruko: ¡¿otra Anko?!._

 _Naruto: bueno continuo._

Naruto: no tengo nada en especial.

Akeno: ¿ha si?, que tal... ¿Poder usar Sellos de almacenamiento?.

Naruto: eso tambien lo hacen otros Hombres.

Akeno: pero muy pocos pueden usar sellos de almacenamiento Avanzados, ademas que clase de armas son estas...

 _Naruto: en ese momento tenia mis Pistolas en sus manos, me aterre un poco pues si sabia su mecanismo podrian replicarlas._

Naruto: son mosquetes Recortados.

Akeno: si pero, ¿desde cuando los mosquetes hacen muchos disparos seguidos?.

 _Naruto: hagarro una de las pistolas y disparo el cargador entero al techo mientras me miraba con una cara sadica._

 _Aratani: vuelvo a repetir, la Biologa siempre era asi._

 _Naruko: no creo que llegue a la altura de Anko._

 _Naruto: Contunuo._

Naruto: que diablos haces, vas a matarnos.

Akeno: descuida, no creo que tus balas puedan romper esta Dura piedra.

 _Naruto: y como obra del destino y pedaso grande del techo se agrito para luego caerse, por suerte ella no disparo encima de nosotros._

Akeno: Guau, tienen muy buena penetracion. Hare que las desarmen.

Naruto: ¿Que?, ¡No!.

Akeno: pues veamos niño no tengo todo el dia. O me dices por que se interesaron en ti estas malditas que tengo como jefas o tendre que abrirte por dentro y averiguarlo yo misma.

 _Naruto: Voy a admitirlo, la cara sadica y el tono de voz me intimido._

Naruto: no lo se, solo soy un Caza-recompensas, lo mas valioso que tengo son esas armas.

Akeno: no me engañas chico, o mejor dicho chica.

Naruto: ¿que?, soy un Chico.

Akeno: ¡Ja!, desde cuando un chico tiene Chakra.

Naruto: todos tenermos Chakra solo que los Hombres tenemos tan poco que solo tenemos el suficiente para vivir.

Akeno: bueno, pero tu... Tienes unas Bobinas muy grandes para ser un chico, lo noto desde aqui.

Naruto: ¡soy un Chico!

 _Naruto: voy a admitirlo, yo corri hasta la parte de la celda donde ella estaba, solo nos separaban los barrotes, pero lo siguiente que les cuento fue lo mas humillante que me hicieron._

 _Aratani: yo vi eso... Jajajajjajaja aun me rio de la cara de la biologa despues de tocar a Naruto Jr._

 _Naruto: ¡hey!... Espera un minuto, ¿estabas presente?._

 _Aratani: unas celdas mas atras de la tuya._

 _Naruto: pues continuo... Ella al ver que estaba tan cerca con un movimiento rapido hagarro mis 2 manos y metio una mano en mi pantalon y lo toco._

Akeno: ¿espera?... ¿Esto es?.

Naruto: si lo sigues sobando va a crecer.

Akeno: ¿Es un?.

Naruto: si lo es.

 _Naruto: ella solto mis manos y saco su mano de mi pantalon y se alejo unos pasos hacia atras con una cara de vergüenza._

Akeno: ¡acabo de tocar un!.

Naruto: si lo estabas haciendo.

Akeno: ¡que asco!, enserio eres un Hombre... Un Hombre Con Chakra.

 _Hiruza: naruto, si ya sabias eso para que lo preguntaste cuando llegaste._

 _Naruto: es que esa ves no la entendi, pero uniendo los puntos puede asegurar que dijo eso... Bueno continuo. Akeno volvio a acercarse a mi y yo porsupuesto me aleje unos pasos._

Akeno: asi que ya se por que eres tan interesante para ellas...

Naruto: ...¿Que?.

Akeno: ¡Haber Idiotas, Vengan aqui. Tenemos a un Paciente para investigación, tratenlo como si fuera una chica, no hay diferencia!.

 _Naruto: entonces se acercaron mas mujeres con batas medicas y derrepente senti otro piquete en el cuello._

 _Naruko: otra ves._

 _Naruto: Lo ultimo que escuche fue._

Akeno: Tratenlo bien Chicas, nos vamos a divertir con el.

 _Naruto: y pues comensaron a estudiarme, no tengo idea de que descubrieron de mi por que la mayoria del tiempo estaba Sedado, despues de al menos una semana de Investigacion... Decidieron investigar mi resistencia._

 _Naruko: me imagino que con una caminadora o algo asi ¿no?._

 _Naruto: desearia que hubiera sido haci, pero bueno a las 2 semanas otras vez me sedaron y al despertar Akeno estaba en mi celda._

Akeno: miren a quien encontre.

Naruto: No, tu no, ¡que! ¡Me volveran a sedar para quien diablos sabe que hacen conmigo cuando no estoy conciente!.

Akeno: oh, de hecho siempre estan conciente al momento de hacerte las pruebas, quisas tienes algo que te bloquee esos recuerdos, ya me preguntaba por que cada prueba parecia la primera, aunque tengo que admitir que me gusta escucharte gritar.

 _Naruto: ya estaba acostumbrado a su comportamiento tipo Anko asi que ya no me afectaba, pero el hecho de no recordar lo que me hacian de alguna manera me preocupaba y reconfortaba al mismo tiempo._

Naruto: ahora que quieres, no ves que intento dormir.

 _Aratani: tienes suerte de no recordar que te hacian, si lo recordaras no les hablarias asi._

 _Kazashi: de hecho a naruto le dieron un tratado especial._

 _Masako: a mi me trataban como basura._

 _Aratani: a todas nos trataban muy mal._

 _Kazashi: tienes suerte de no recordar las pruebas._

 _Naruto: bueno continuo._

Akeno: Sabes naruto-kun... Me alegra que no recuerdes nada, asi se siente bastante bien romperte una y otra vez... Pero se vuelve aburrido despues de un rato.

Naruto: que quieres de mi.

Akeno: nada, solo que preferi venir aqui antes de tu prueba final, por que si no la pasas. No volveras a despertar.

 _Naruto: hasta este punto el tono sadico de ella me parecia ridiculo. Pero en si me preocupaba... Puede que no recordara que me pasaba en las pruebas, pero aun podia sentir cosas como espasmos, o hasta dolor al hacer ciertos movimientos que despues de un rato ya no dolian._

Akeno: ¡traiganlo!... ¡Y esta ves no lo seden!, si esta prueba la pasas sera mejor que lo recuerdes me escuchaste Naru-tan.

 _Naruto: y pues me cubrieron la cabeza con una bolsa y misteriosamente no podia moverme mientas me sujetaban a una camilla... De hecho hasta ahi recuerdo... Solo recuerdo que estaba fuera de la cueva con rayos en mis manos y a Kazashi, aratani, Masako y Suuao detras de mi._

 _Kazashi: ¿enserio no recuerdas nada de como explotaste toda la central de investigacion con rayos electricos?_

 _Aratani: ¿de como me soltaste y ayudaste a las demas con el problema de la transformacion?_

 _Masako: ¿no recuerdas cuando me diste tu rifle de francotirador para ayudar a las demas?_

 _Kazashi: en general, ¿como salvaste a todos?._

 _Naruto: tengo fragmentos de eso, como el recuerdo la formula para el inhibidor para las chicas como tu Aratani, recuerdo haber Encontrado mis armas y darle el rifle a alguien, recuerdo una explosion en centro cientifico, tambien recuerdo la destruccion de un acuario gigante._

 _Masako: eso explica por que se lleno de agua el lugar._

(FlashBack end)

Naruto: no se mi memoria es mala en ese momento... No se que exactamente paso.

Hiruza: por lo que parece Bloqueaste esos recuerdos para mantenerte bien mentalmente.

Naruko: pero lo importante es que Naruto-nii salio de ahi como un completo Bad-Ass o me equivoco.

 **Kazashi, aratani y masako miraron a otro lado mientras se sonrojaban.**

 **Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrio y de ahi Suuao entro solo a abrasar a Aratani y pues esta tambien devolvio el gesto.**

Aratani: listo, el equipo esta completo.

 **Entonces Suuao Solto el abraso y saco algo de sus bolsillos, un pequeño cilindro de metal que Suuao le dio a Naruto.**

Naruto: ¿un mensaje?

 **Naruto desenrrosco uno de los lados de pequeño cilindro y este se abrio revelando un pequeño papel que contenia un mensaje.**

Papel: Boucho nos quedamos con pocos Inhibidores, nesecitamos tu ayuda antes que perdamos la cordura, 003 ya se transforma inconcientemente le vamos a suminstrar uno de los ultimos inhibidores, nesecitamos mas. ¡Por favor ayudanos! ¡Se que no lo merecemos pero no queremos terminar como locas salvajes!. Atte: 016.

 **Naruto leyo la carta en voz alta y Hiruza sin duda estaba intrigada, Naruko tambien lo estaba y Aratani y las demas sin duda tenian un Tic en sus cejas.**

Masako: Por fin las malditas se dieron cuenta.

Aratani: Espero que sufran lo que yo sufri.

Kazashi: espero que aprendan a no robarnos.

Suuao: Ellas estaban destinadas a eso.

 **Esos comentarios encidieron el Foco de la curiosidad de Hiruza por lo cual ella pregunto.**

Hiruza: quienen son ellas y por que se identifican con los codigos que tenian.

Naruto: son las otras 5 supervivientes que vinieron conmigo, no recuerdan sus nombres asi que se identifican por los codigos que les asignaron...

Naruko: ¿y por que nesecitan el Inhibidor?

Aratani: son iguales a mi, mi codigo era 054, cada una puede transformase parcialmente en un animal.

Naruto: Robaron los inhibidores que tenia y se fueron y como Aratani no queria irse con ellas la dejaron sin Inhibidores, tube que crear uno usando la formula que recordaba y por suerte le funciono.

Hiruza: pues parece que se les acabo y nesecitan mas... Que tal si les ofreces un trato Naruto.

Todos: ¿Eh?.

Hiruza: esto es malo, pero bueno al mismo tiempo, konoha nesecita un Boost de poder y nada mejor que este equipo, tengo que terminarlo antes de que algo malo pase.

Naruko: ¿osea?.

Naruto: La abuela es la unica que mantiene al Concejo fuera de todo eso.

Kazashi: seee recuerdo eso, los malditos concejales, solo quieren cosas para su beneficio propio.

Hiruza: de donde vienes tambien hay consejales asi... Pensaba que solo konoha los tenia.

Kazashi: ellos no me consideraron una heredera digna asi que me vendieron a esas Investigadoras y inventaron algo asi como que me secuestraron o algo asi.

Naruko: ¿heredera de que?.

Kazashi: no es de tu incumbencia.

 **Por primera ves kazashi usaba un tono de voz que daba a entender que no te metieras con ella.**

Naruto: es parte de su vida que no quiere contar.

Aratani: y cual era el trato de que hablaba Hokage-sama.

Hiruza: cierto... Diles que tendran que venir a Konoha si quieren mas Inhibidores... Y Naruto, por nada del mundo digas a alguien que ella y las otras nesecitan algo asi... Si el concejo lo sabe intentaran conseguir una muestra para duplicarla y chantajearlas para que hagan cosas en el nombre del concejo.

Naruto: arriesgas mucho por esto Abuela, por que lo haces.

Hiruza: por que se que no me queda mucho tiempo naruto, y quiero hacer algo por Konoha antes de que llegue mi momento... Así que naruto, enviados el mensaje.

Naruto: hai.

 **Naruto comenzó a escribir el mensaje inmediatamente para el desconcierto de las chicas y naruko... Pues estaba un poco triste por el hecho de que su abuela no le quedara mucho tiempo de vida.**

 **Después de terminar aratani invoco un ave mensajera y naruto le dio el mensaje a esta ave.**

Naruto: solo hay que esperar a a que contesten.

Aratani: no puedo creer que vamos a perdonarlas hací como así.

Kazashi: estoy de acuerdo con mana-chan.

Masako: también yo.

 **Suuao asintió con la cabeza.**

Naruto: también estoy un poco disgustado pero nesecitan mi ayuda

 **Time Skip**

 **Naruto se encontraba en su taller trabajando en los prototipos para unas pistolas automaticas.**

 **Ya habia pasado unas horas desde que envio el mensaje... Todas estaban un poco molestas por que ellas regresaran... El podua sentir sus miradas en la puerta y podia ver a Suu intentar espiarlo dentro de una taza de cafe en una de las repisas del taller.**

Naruto: Chicas se que estan aqui, se que les molesta que las traigamos de regreso, pero la abuela lo dijo, ademas prefiero que sigan concientes y que ni causen destrosos por ahi.

 **La puerta se abre y entran las chicas, kazashi es la primera en contestar.**

Kazashi: las vas a perdonar asi como asi, nos robaron y se fueron sin decir nada... Todo por la estupida de 03.

Las luces de los audifonos de kazashi pasan de un color azul a uno rojo, todas se alarman por eso.

Aratani: Kazashi, que pasa.

Kazashi:alguien entro a la casa por una de las ventanas y no intenta hacer ruido.

 **Las orejas mecanicas con forma de zorro se movian al registrar cada pequeño sonido.**

Kazashi:esta en el cuarto de naruto.

 **Rapidamente todos incluidos Suuao fueron al cuarto sin hacer el mas minimo ruido.**

 **Pronto comensaron a escuchar como si alguien resgistrara algo.**

 **Haci que se pusieron en la puerta esperando una orden para entrar.**

 **Kazashi hiso señas para decir que habian 4 personas ahi dentro... Que uno estaba en la puerta y 2 a la izquierda y uno a la derecha.**

 **Suuao convirtio sus manos en taladros.**

 **Masako saco una de las pistolas de naruto y su chillo de caza.**

 **Aratani convirtió parcialmente sus manos ahora eran garras ademas que le aparecieron las orejas de gato.**

 **Naruto saco una pistola y una escopeta de doble cañon recortada.**

 **Aratani solo se quedo atras y comenso a hacer señas de las pocisiones exactas de los intrusos.**

 **Naruto solo conto con las manos hasta 3.**

 **Cuando irrumpieron vieron quienes eran las intrusas.**


	9. Alguna Revelacion y Relleno

... Hola...

Bueno se que a pasado mas de 2 meses desde que actualise esta historia... pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca.

Solo quiero dar unas menciones honorificas a:

Teorias_locas52_fics_y_mas_cosas_perronas.

y...

Martux el gamer.

por Subir mi Fic a Youtube sin mi permiso... aunque Martux dijo que el fic no era suyo no dijo a quien le pertencia... bueno que mas puedo decir... el proximo capitulo sera el que continuara con el cannon por que hasta ahora solo he metido relleno.

bueno Comiensa el Capitulo.

 ** _Un Mundo Kunoichi_**

 ** _Capitulo:009_**

 ** _Alguna Revelacion y mas Relleno_**

Antes de que abrieran la puerta Suu Extendio su brazo Izquierdo y formo algo parecido a un Escudo Anti-Disturbios y su mano derecha estaba convertida en un taladro que se desiso y quedo solo como un tentaculo.

Despues le seguia Aratani que con sus manos ya transformadas extendio sus garras al tamaño de un tanto.

Despues le seguia Naruto con una pistola en la mano Izquierda y una Escopeta recortada de Doble Cañon en la derecha.

luego estaba Masako Con una pistola y un Cuchillo de Caza.

y por ultimo Kazashi en todo el sonido que podia captar y hacia la funcion de un Sonar o mejor dicho un Radar.

naruto conto con las manos hasta 3... y entraron.

lo que encontraron fue 4 Ambus con una mascara con un Simbolo que se podia traducir como Raiz.

estaban Registrando el cuarto de naruto... para su mala suerte todo el siempre lo cargaba sellado en royos que traia siempre consigo... nunca hay que tomar muchas precauciones.

cuando comenzo la pelea... si se podia llamar pelea.

O fueron muy debiles o la tactica de naruto era muy buena.

Suu al frente como un Escudo, podia repeler todos los ataques con su escudo, ella tenia una propiedad unica... tenia total control sobre su cuerpo... podia hacer que partes de su cuerpo fueran tan duras como el Acero.

pero esa habilidad tenia una desventaja... era impermeable... no podia absorber agua como lo haria cualquier Slime, Solo podia absorber agua atravez de sus tentaculos que hacian la funcion de cabello.

muchos considerarian eso una ventaja y lo era para las cientificas... pero para un ser que se constituye de agua no poder absorberla si no es por las puntas de sus tentaculos es algo muy peligroso.

Encambio su Impermeabilidad hacia que no pudiera Absorber objetos ni ropa por su cuerpo... haciendo la mas parecido a una piel humana... por lo cual objetos con capacidad de atravesar la piel podian entrar dentro de ella y rapidamente se sellaria la herdida por donde entro el objeto, ya con el objeto dentro Suu podia descompanerlo y usar sus minerales para alimentarse o expulsarlos con velocidad desde los unicos puntos no Impermeables de su cuerpo... su "cabello".

todo esto junto hacia a Suu un Escudo perfecto... aunque naruto no quiera admitirlo ni usarla para eso...

Como Suu hacia de Escudo todos los Kunai, Senbon y Shuriken que tiraron reboto en el escudo y con su mano restante lo convirtio practicamente en un latigo con el cual aprisono a una Ambu y la Apretaba como si fuera una Boa Constrictora... o una Lamia Enamorada de su Darin.

luego rapidamente Aratani fue a por la Ambu mas Cercana, Devido a su rapida velocidad y reflejos logro Inmovilizarla... y cortarle un brazo.

naruto aparecio disparando a la Ambu mas Lejana mientras se cubria con el escudo de Suu.

un solo disparo de escopeta fue mas que suficiente como para herir gravemente a la Ambu y aunque Naruto no queria matarla Un perdigon le dio en el corazon matandola.

Masako se encargo de la ultima con un disparo directo a la cabeza producto de su extrema punteria y el tiempo alentado... una habilidad que compartia con Naruto.

todo eso en menos de 4 segundos.

1 Segundo en la entrada.

1 Segundo para que Suu Desviara todos los proyectiles que les arrojaron en el primer segundo.

y 2 segundos en la muerte de 2 ambus y la inmovilizacion de 2 Ambus.

algo extremadamente Rapido.

y haci termino este pequeño enfrentamiento, No les dieron tiempo para hacer algun Jutsu y ahora tenian que encargarse de esto.

Naruto rapidamente convoco un Pajaro mensajero pero sintio algo extraño... Kazashi no habia entrado.

cuando miro hacia la puerta... ella no estaba... en su lugar solo estaban sus Audifonos...

naruto se preocupo por su amiga y Compañera de equipo pero escucho una Explosion afuera de la casa.

rapidamente naruto junto con masako miraron por la ventana y ahi estaba Kazashi con una mirada de enojo en el centro de un Crater pequeño, estaba parada en la espalda de otra Ambu... se notaba que se la habia partido su espalda en 2.

su unica funcion no era ser solo la "Radar de inteligencia" del equipo... ella podia dar puñetazos con mucha fuerza... pero solo cuando esta enojada, al ser una persona amable y relajada la mayor parte del tiempo no podia usar mucho esa fuerza extra capas de rivalizar con el Jutsu de super Fuerza de Tsunade... bueno no tan potente pero era una gran mejora de fuerza.

rapidamente fueron ayudarla mientras que Suu noqueo a la Ambu Rais que tenia aprisionada y con su otro brazo lo devolvio a la normalidad y aprisiono a la Ambu Rais que le faltaba un brazo, pues esta se desmayo por Shock.

cuando llegaron al patio Kazashi arrastraba a la ambu con la espalda rota hacia ellos, Naruto rapidamente le dio los Audifonos a Kazashi que se los puso inmediatamente y los encendio solo para escuchar lo siguiente.

[Porcentaje de bateria por debajo del Limite Permitido, porfavor conecte el dispositivo en una estacion de carga inmediatamente o Remplace la bateria con algunas de nuestras ingenieras] eso le recordo a Kazashi una de las principales razones por la cual queria ver a naruto.

ella no puede escuchar sin esos audifonos, es sorda sin los audifonos, antes ya habia pasado esto pero naruto habia recargado los Audifonos en esos momentos, pero ahora ademas de poder escuchar con normalidad tambien escuchaba un ligero sonido de alarma y las palabras Bateria Baja en un tono bajo... esto nunca habia pasado antes.

Naruto: ¿estas bien?.

Kazashi: Si estoy bien... esa maldita me queria raptar.

[Porcentaje de Bateria insuficiente, activando modo de bajos recursos, unicas funciones activas son: Sonido exterior y Sistemas de Supervivencia primarios]

Kazashi: Naruto... nesecito que recarges Mis Audifonos.

Naruto: ¿Que tan mal estan?.

Kazashi: Muy mal.

de pronto Ambus De la Hokage aparecen y apuntan hacia nuestros Protagonistas.

Naruto: No denuevo...

[Una explicacion mas tarde]

mientras las Ambu se van con los cuerpos de las Ambu Raiz Naruto desarmaba los audifonos de Kazashi, Ella actualmente miraba a Suuao pues apesar de que llevan tiempo juntas nunca se a preguntado de donde viene.

Kazashi: Por cierto Naruto ¿como fue que encontraste a Suuao?.

Masako: Es cierto. cuando nos liberaste ya ella venia detras de ti... _Ademas que ella estaba haciendo hentai de tentaculos (Sin penetracion) con las Guardias que venian detras de ella._

Naruto: Pues como dije no recuerdo mucho de que paso ahi, _pero recuerdo bien por que la saque de ahi._

Aratani: La verdad nunca pregunte por que pensaba que ella era igual a mi, Pero a medida que paso el tiempo me di de cuenta que ella no nesecita Inhibidores, ¿Exactamente que eres Suuao? por que no pareces humana con una linea de Sangre.

Suuao: Solo soy Suuao.

A todas las chicas les aparecio una gota de sudor en la nuca por esa respuesta, se habian olvidado de que ella no es muy habladora.

Naruto: Pues... cierto, Suuao necesito que vayas a mi taller para un Numero 5.

ella si decir nada solo se fue caminando hasta la entrada de la casa y desaparecer por la puerta.

Naruto solo se despidio y se fue detras de Suuao con los auriculares de Kazashi.

Aratani: ¿No creen que es muy extraño todo eso de los numeros? Masako, Kazashi.

Masako ya no estaba ahi y Kazashi no la escuchaba devido a que no tenia sus auriculares y estaba sentada en posicion de loto meditando

Aratani: _Cierto... cuando no escucha nada es muy inactiva._

Aratani toca el hombro de kazashi para luego arrastrarla hasta dentro de la casa.

mientras con Masako.

Masako: _Que diablos oculta naruto con Suuao, Es cierto que tiene que tratarla por los problemas de experimencion al ser el unico que conoce las formulas de nuestros medicamentos pero... aun asi por que tanto secretismo con lo de los numeros y su tratamiento._

Masako estaba mirando atraves de la puerta entre abierta.

?: Entonses que miras.

Una voz le hablo detras de ella y cuando fue a ver era Aratani con Kazashi detras de ella.

Masako: Pues intento ver como es el tratamiento de Suuao.

derrepente la puerta se abre y tentaculos verdes las jalan a las 3 Dentro de la habitacion y al mismo tiempo Apresan las manos de las chicas como si fueran esposas de metal.

Suu: A Suu no les gusta los mirones... en este caso las Mironas, Que quieren ver de Suu.

actualmente tenia su apariencia traslucida pero no tenia su ropa puesta ... se podia ver un burbujeo y una pastilla en forma de Estrella tridimencional dentro de ella que se diluia como una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza en un bazo con agua. ademas que ella estaba en una pisina para niños y no podian ver sus piernas del resto del liquido verde-celeste de la pisina.

ella tenia una expresion medio enojada y medio Siniestra, Inmediatamente Masako se volvio palida devido que es la misma cara que ponia cuando hacia hentai de tentaculos (Sin penetracion) con las Guardias de ese laboratorio.

Naruto estaba detras de ella mientras miraba unos papeles con formulas quimicas, ademas que llevaba una bata de medico y era ajeno a lo que pasaba a un metro de el.

Masako: ¡solo quiero saber por que tu tratamiento es en solitario. pues a todas las demas solo nos injecta algo o si no solo nos da una pastilla!.

La voz de masako era de profundo terror, ella no queria ser la protagonidta de una escena Hentai de tentaculos (Sin penetracion), la voz aterrorizada de Masako hiso que tambien entraran en panico las otras dos Chicas... pues si la mas seria y inexpresiva muestra terror significa algo muy malo.

Suu: Pues... Suu nesecita Tratamiento Especial.

la exprecion de Suu paso de una medio enojada y medio siniestra a una un poco burlona y ademas de un ligero sorrojo color verdozo.

Todas en el cuarto entendieron de la manera mas Sucia que sus mentes podian a que ella se referia.

Naruto: Antes de que digan algo, No ella no se refiere a ese tipo de tratamiento que ustedes estan pensando, La pastilla que ella deve tomar la deja sin capacidad de movimiento mientras se diluye asi que se deve de hacer en un lugar cerrado para que nada le pase, ademas tengo que supervisarla de que nada salga mal mientras la pastilla se diluye... el hecho de que pueda hacer una Forma humanoide en este estado es indicativo de que nesecita una dosis mas fuerte.

el Tono de voz de naruto era el tipico que escucharias de un cientifico/medico. esto descoloco un poco a las 3 Chicas que depronto fueron liberadas al mismo tiempo que Suu volvia a meterse en su picina...

Naruto: o no talvez solo se esforso mucho para hacer esa forma.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento._**

el Grupo de naruto estaba ahi esperando a Kasumi para la prueba. Naruko, Sayuri y Kibana estaban ahi tambien para ver como saldria la prueba.

era ya las 9 AM cuando Kasumi se digno a aparecer.

Kasumi: muy bien empesemos la prueba de inmediato, las reglas son sencillas, tienen hasta el medio dia para quitarme los cascabeles, tienen que encontrarme, capturarme y quitarmelas. entendieron.

Grupo de Naruto: Hai.

Kasumi: Bien... Ya.

Kasumi desaparecio en un tornado de Hojas.

Kazashi: Se esta alejando en direccion hacia la aldea.

Aratani: no hay que dejar que salga de aqui.

Masako: que estamos esperando.

Naruto: La formacion 4, Aratani al frente con Suuao, kazashi y masako atras como apoyo a distancia y deteccion, yo en la mitad. ¡Vamos!.

Rapidamente el grupo de naruto desaparece dejando solas al equipo 7.

Naruko: Deveriamos seguirlos.

Kibana: creo que solo los estorbariamos.

Sayuri: Mejor vamos a casa.

Naruko y Kiban asintieron y se fueron de ahi.

 ** _Con Kasumi y el Grupo de Naruto._**

Kasumi: _Ja, veamos como sera encontrarme si nisiquiera estoy ahi... ¡Que!._

Kasumi fue sorprendida por un cable gelatinoso que se pego a su pierna y la trajo hasta el piso antes de asotarla, por suerte se Sustituyo con un tronco antes del golpe.

antes de poder recuperarse del jalon del cable gelatinoso, un disparo de francotirador casi le da en el pecho, si no se ubiera movido a tiempo estaria grabemente herida.

Kasumi salto hacia un claro pero fue interceptada por una Transformada Aratani, que si no fuera por la sustitucion seria trositos de carne cortada.

pero apenas aparecio un disparo de francotirado casi le logra dar, pero rapidamente ubo otro disparo que le dio en el brazo, pero este disparo venia de un sitio donde ella no esperaba.

al final quedo en el mismo claro en el que Aratani casi la mata.

Aratani y Suuao estaban ahi, pero Suuao ya no tenia su apariencia humana, ahora era Suu y esto impresiono a Kasumi, Aratani estaba transformada igual que la primera vez pero estaves ella tenia el control.

naruto aparecio detras de ellas con una Kitsune no Kiba y una de sus Mauser.

Kasumi: _Tsk, 2 de corto alcance y uno de medio, tambien uno de largo proporcionando apoyo y por lo que escuche la de el aparato raro en su cabeza es practicamente una sensor, asi que cada vez que desaparesca en una sustitucion sabran mi posicion... tengo que encontrar la Ubicacion de la Peli-Azul con doble personalidad._

Rapidamente tuvo que esquivar ya que un disparo de francotirador casi le da en el pulmon, Aratani va al frente con sus cuchillas y Kasumi decide intentar pasar al Ninjutsu de una vez.

Kasumi: Douton: Jutsu cazador de cabezas.

Kasumi se sumerge en la tierra, rapidamente aratani, Suu y Naruto saltan hacia los arboles, conocian muy bien la tecnica ya que tubieron que enfrentarse a alguien que la tenia...

casi mueren ese dia.

Kazashi hablo por radio.

Kazashi: Saldra al lado del arbol a tu derecha Aratani.

Las garras de Aratani Captaron un brillo incandecente.

Suu Formo su escudo y su otra mano se transformo en espada.

Naruto Guardo la Kitsune no kiba y saco su otra mauser.

apenas salio Kasumi del suelo al no encontrar a nadie ya estaba en la mira de las garras brillosas de Aratani.

Kasumi rapidamente saca unos kunai para defenderse de las garras cuando una espada azul la fuerza a retroceder justo al rango de tiro de las mauser de Naruto que no dudaron en disparar.

otra sustitucion para evitar los disparos pero antes de poder hacer algo sintio un piquete en el cuello... un dardo.

miro hacia la direccion del disparo vio que Masako le sacaba la lengua mientras que todo se volvia en negro.

 ** _Unas Horas mas tarde._**

Kasumi comenso a despertar, encontro al grupo de naruto mirandola y el equipo 7 mirando una TV que estaba ahi, estaban en una especie de cabaña.

Kasumi estaba atada y no podia sentir su chakra.

Aratani: Hasta que por fin despiertas, Ten tus cascabeles ya son mas de las 2PM.

Kasumi: asi que su estrategia fue guiarme hasta esa copa para que ella me tuviera a tiro de su dardo tranquilizante.

Naruto: si, el problema es que fuiste demasiado pronto, queriamos agotar tus opciones, pero elgiste esa rama muy rapido...

Kazashi: Sueles sustituirte mucho en las peleas no.

Masako: bueno por lo menos ayudo la bala envenenada en su brazo.

Kasumi: ¡¿Bala envenenada?!.

Naruto: la bala en tu brazo tenia un agente desorientador, por eso no notaste a Masako al lado de esa rama en la que apareciste, solo era cuestion de tiempo antes de que solo notaras a nosotros 3 o si no solo a ellas dos

Kasumi: tenian todo un plan contra mi.

Naruto: siempre contra una kunoichi hay que tener una estrategia, no siempre es solo fuerza bruta.

A la cabaña llega un pajaro mensajero.

naruto mira el mensaje que tiene en la pata.

Mensaje: ¡Boucho Nos dirigimos hacia Alla inmediatamente! ¡no nos merecemos tu perdon pero porfavor!... ¡ten listos los Inhibidores! ¡032 dice que los inhibidores faltantes ya no funcionan por que ya no le hacen efecto a 003!, ¡estamos luchando para mantenerla cuerda! ¡Porfavor! ¡ten listos los Inhibidores!, ¡Yo tambien comienzo a sentir que me transformo inconcientemente! ¡te lo pido de rodillas aunque no me veas! ¡Salvanos haremos lo que sea! ¡Incluso Favores S-xu-l-s. Atte:016

Naruto: Si que estan desesperadas... aunue quisiera saber que decia despues de Favores... solo distingo un par de letras por que tacharon la palabra.

Masako, Aratani y kazashi miraron esa palabra tachada y se sonrrojaron al saber a que se referian... Favores Sexuales.

Aratani: No nesecitas saber.

Kasumi: Em... pueden desatarme, se supone que debo entrenar al trio de chicas de alla.

Masako solo tiro un kunai de Kasumi y corto con presicion el nudo de la cuerda sin dañar a Kasumi.

Naruto: Ok ¿quien sera nuestra sensei?.

Kasumi: Preguntenle a la Hokage.

Naruto: Bueno me voy a preparar 5 nuevos Inhibidores.

Naruto salio de ahi y fue seguido por Suuao.

Aratani: No me habia dado de cuenta que pocas veces Ella se separa de el.

Masako: Bueno, he estado en control por mas de un dia, nos vemos.

Masako se cae para ser atrapada por Kazashi que estaba detras de ella.

Cuando abre los ojos, se notan llenos de vida, ahora era Ayaka.

Ayaka: ¿asi que lo logramos?.

Kazashi: Si, lo hicimos.

Kasumi: asi que que ven mi equipo.

Kasumi se levanta mira la TV resulta que estaban mirando una grabacion de la prueba del grupo de naruto, Grabado por Kazashi con la camara de naruto.

Kazashi le da una mirada burlona a Kasumi.

Kasumi: ese video va a ser mi ruina.

 ** _Mientras que con Naruto._**

El se dirigia a su taller y Suuao lo seguia de cerca.

Naruto: Tienes algo que decirme Suuao, normalmente no me sigues a todos lados si no quieres decirme algo.

Suuao: En privado... si se puede.

Naruto: Que me tienes que decir.

Suuao: no creo que dejarlas regresar sea mejor idea... sabes como puede ser 003.

Naruto: Testaruda y Agresiva... nada que un poco de chantaje con Inhibidores no arregle.

Suuao: Esto es Serio Naruto, Si 003 Pierde el control en Konoha... se hara una masacre.

Naruto: Si... tienes razon... pero no puedo dejar que 016 y 032 pierdan su cordura... solo fueron con 003 por que ella es la "Alfa"... es de esperarse si su transformacion es la de un Lobo.

Suuao: y 016 de un animal mitologico llamado Harpia.

Naruto: Tecnicamente no, porque tiene sus alas en la espalda pero... es lo mas cercano.

Naruto y Suuao entran a la casa/Mansion de Naruko.

Naruto rapidamente entra en su taller y se pone su bata blanco de medico.

Naruto: Es hora de preparar 3 Inhibidores.

Suuao: No crees que 032 de problemas.

Naruto: De lo poco que se de ella, no causara problemas.

Suuao: Confio en ti Naruto-Sama.

Naruto: Por cierto Suuao que has eatado diluyendo en tu cuerpo ultimamente, tengo rastros de Minerales de Hierro en tus muestras.

Suuao: Posiblemente... sean de los Kunai con los que intentaron matarme una Ves... no le dieron a mi nucleo por lo cual estoy bien.

Naruto: Se nota que tienes muchos nutrientes... no sueles hablar tanto y tan fluidamente.

Suuao: Es solo por que eres tu... eres el unico que me conoce bien... eres el unico que me puede mantener Saludable.

Naruto: Estas perfectamente bien sin mi ayuda, Segun los escritos del laboratorio, solo nesecitas cualquier tipo de objeto que puedas disolver y agua para sobrevivir.

Suuao: ¡Pero si no tengo las concentraciones adecuadas de diferentes minerales mi personalidad cambia!... ¡ahora mismo puedo actuar como una persona normal con todas sus capacidades de socializacion... y cuando llegue ni siquiera podia hablar devido a la falta de nutrientes!.

Naruto se quedo sorprendido por todo lo que dijo Suuao, y era cierto, amedida que regulo las dosis de diferentes minerales Suuao A cambiado bastante.

Naruto: Bueno... pero igual No deverian depender de mi, si tan solo ustedes aprendieran como hacer sus diferentes medicamentos.

Suuao: Las Formulas y su preparacion son muy complicadas, Hasta tu mismo dijiste que No sabias como explicarlas.

Naruto: Hablando de eso... como es que las Se, Osea como es que recuerdo todas esas Formulas pero no recuerdo Averlas Visto en papel o Ni si quiera que alguien me Ahiga explicado, de hecho no recuerdo nada mas de Aquella doctora que era... encargada... de... la... Enferme- ¡Aggggggghhhhhhh!.

Un profundo dolor de Cabeza Fue lo que golpeo a Naruto hasta practicamente tirarlo al suelo, si no fuera por Suuao el se ubiera dado un mal golpe en la cabeza.

para naruto un par de recuerdos surgieron en ese dolor de cabeza.

 ** _Fragmentos de Recuerdos_**

Naruto podia escuchar la Voz de una mujer un poco distorcionada.

?:Se que lo que hice aqui esta mal- dhdbdjbfjj- tu eres el unico que puede- hsbdkdbdibk -Es posible que sufras pero debes- hdjdjfbdjdks -Te dare tiempo para que- hsvdubskabdk -Te Implantare las formulas de los- hdbfjdbdkzbsh -cuidalas por mi- jdbficbdkwbk -Tienes hasta la Media Noche.

 ** _De Regreso al mundo real_**

Naruto: _Que rayos eran esos recuerdos..._ Suuao: Estas bien Naruto.

Naruto: eso creo... bueno terminemos con esto.

 ** _Fin?_**

Bueno eso es todo por hoy... intentare terminar el proximo capitulo para la proxima semana.


End file.
